Dream Weaver
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sango/Miroku;Inuyasha/Kagome*summary*a story about fate and destiny...The Inuyasha-tachi is in for it .Something that isnt a youkai or a human is after them, but whats her motive?what about the 2 girls who keep appearing?how does it all tie in?
1. Nightmare

Hello^.^ *waves*.  I'm Kitai.  Yeah, guess you could kinda tell, right?  This is my first InuYasha fanfic, so go easy, alright?  I'm probably one of the few people who gets nervous about writing.

Oh well.

Please read.  This will be a Miroku/Sango fanfic, as well as some Inuyasha/Kagome.

Disclaimer:  Do I look like the type who would have any money?  I'm already in debt, so don't sue me.  I don't own InuYasha.

Dialogue: "words"

Thinking: 'words'

This beginning part in the star things is just something to explain…well, actually, I'm not quite sure.  It does deal with the story line and stuff, I guess.  You don't gotta read it if you don't want to, but please do.  It'll help with the story.

************************************************************************************************

*Do you believe in fate?  That everything is somehow planned out?  Or do you believe we all walk our own paths?  You know, many people mistake fate for destiny, but they aren't the same.  They aren't the same at all.  Fate has to happen.  There's no way around it, but destiny…well, that's something different.  Have you ever heard the line, 'you can choose your own destiny'?  Do you believe it?  We are all destined for something, but not many realize when their destiny finally surfaces to meet them.  When that time comes, you have to choose whether to accept it or not.  Both choices have outcomes, whether good or bad, but not many realize this either.  They mistake destiny for fate and just ignore everything that could be sending them down the right path.  Everyone can make choices in their lives, and it's these choices that lead us to our destiny, and even though we're fated to encounter it, what we do once we get there is completely up to us.  But what happens if we completely pass up the chance?  What happens when we mistake destiny for fate?  And what if someone's destiny destroyed another's?  Or if they were intertwined?  So many questions, but not enough answers.  No one can answer them for you.  You have to find out the answers on your own.  This, in its own, is destiny.*

Sango stood in a luscious, green field.  The bright grass spread for miles on end in rolling hills.  The sky was a beautiful light blue and the white fluffy clouds floated silently.  The sun was high in the sky, casting its rays over everything, making it appear even more beautiful.  There were also flowers spread out across the green field.  They were blue and purple and they swayed gently in the wind.  The only sound on this quiet day was the rustling of grass as the wind tossed it.  Sango smiled at the beauty of the field.  It was so peaceful.  She bent down and gathered some flowers in her hands.  They were so beautiful.  She stood up after getting what she thought of as enough and began to walk across the field.  It was a perfect day.  Sango then stopped upon approaching the downward slope of the hill she was walking on.  It wasn't a big hill at all.  She saw something lying on the slope, or someone.  She walked a little farther and saw that the person was wearing black.  His hair was of the same color and a golden staff was lying next to him.

"Houshi-sama," said Sango, her voice just above a whisper.  When he made no movement, she simply walked over to him and looked down at his face.  His eyes were closed.  He looked so peaceful and innocent as he lied there.  Sango smiled and sat down next to him.  She watched him for a while and then sighed.  She didn't want to, but she knew she needed to wake him up, otherwise Inuyasha would probably decide to leave without them.  She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Houshi-sama, wake up," she said.  He didn't stir from his sleep, so she shook him harder.  "Wake up, Houshi-sama!" she said louder than the first time.  He still didn't stir or even acknowledge that he heard her.  Sango pulled her hand away, slightly annoyed at the fact that he was still sleeping.  Her expression then dropped, her emotion unreadable, but slightly nervous.  Miroku wasn't moving.  The only things that moved were his robes as the wind blew over him.  His hair also swayed in the breeze.  He was asleep, but he wasn't moving.  His chest didn't rise or fall.  He remained deathly still.

"Houshi-sama?" questioned Sango, her voice shaking slightly.  She was unsure of what to do, but she had to see.  She had to know if he was all right.  She slowly extended her hand towards him, and then placed it over his lips, just above them.  She felt nothing.  Not a breath escaped them.  She pulled her hand back again, worry lines creasing her face, along with a tinge of fear.  She reached out again and began to shake him forcefully.

"Houshi-sama!  Wake up!  Please!"  He still didn't stir.  Sango pulled her hands away.  She didn't want to believe it, and she wouldn't.  There was one more way to check to see if he was still with her.  She bent over and placed her head on his chest.  She listened carefully.  Nothing.  There was no heartbeat.  Sango lifted her head and sat up again, staring at Miroku.  Tears began to pool from her eyes.  "How…?  How could this have happened?  Houshi-sama."  The sky suddenly became dark and the wind picked up.  Sango looked around at the sudden change in her surroundings.  And there, sitting a few feet away behind her, was who she was looking for.  Her eyes became fierce.

"Naraku," she said, her voice dripping with venom as the name slid off her tongue.  She stood up, her eyes filled with hate.  "You killed him!"

"I hate to say it, but you are wrong, Sango.  It was not I," he responded.  Sango was confused, but her rage quickly took over.

"Liar!  You killed Houshi-sama!  I know you did!"

"I did not, though I hate to admit it.  I would actually rather see him meet the same fate as his ancestors.  This was done by another demon."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because of how he died."

"What?"

"His soul…was shattered."

"Shattered?"

"The fool.  Letting his soul shatter so easily."  A smirk spread across Naraku's lips.  He then disappeared, his form faded from the scene.  Sango fell back to her knees, her eyes once again focusing on Miroku.

"Houshi-sama…why?  How could you?!  HOUSHI-SAMA!"

******

Sango shot up, her blankets falling around her.  Her eyes were wide and she was breathing hard.  Once she calmed herself, she focused on her surroundings.  The sky was dark and full of stars.  Everything was quiet, as it should be.  Sango looked around the campsite where they had stopped for the night.  It was a small clearing in the woods.  The only thing lighting it was the dying flames of the fire Kagome had started in order to cook dinner.  Sango looked around.  The young miko was sleeping in her sleeping bag, Shippo right next to her.  Just above, sitting on the highest branch of an old tree, was Inuyasha.  His eyes were closed from sleep as well.  They all seemed so peaceful as they slept.  Sango continued to look around, until her eyes fell on a certain houshi.  He was leaning against a tree, his staff lying next to him.  He seemed to be asleep.  Sango watched him.  Her mind was restless.  She smiled, though, as she saw him shift ever so slightly.  She lied back down and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

'It was just a dream.'

************************************************************************************************

Well, what do you think?  I promise things'll get more interesting in the next chapter.

Please review, alright?

Bye!


	2. Village Scars

Well, here's the second chapter.  Gee, I didn't think this would do so well, but it looks like I was wrong^.^

Anyways, onward!  And sorry to anybody who thought Miroku died.  I didn't mean to deceive you…uh…well…okay, maybe a little.

I love dream sequences.  You're probably sick of me talking though, so onward!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inu Yasha.  I'm out of debt now, but I'll probably put myself back in soon.

************************************************************************************************

*Not many people like to think about fate, because when it all comes down to it, it's quite a depressing matter.  Just thinking that you have no control over your life is hard enough, but knowing that you can't change it is worse.  But people can't think like that, otherwise they'll lose opportunities.  Destiny may come and they may choose the path they never intended to take.  Every choice you make has outcomes, whether it being fate or destiny.  You must remember that there is never a wrong answer, just consequences.  So instead of thinking which is wrong and which is right, you should focus on the outcomes of each choice before making a decision.  But sometimes fate intervenes and you have to face what you never wanted to.  Fate often leads you to your destiny, and when you approach it, there are even more deciding factors that most can't even begin to comprehend.*

The group of 6 walked silently down the path in the forest.  They had been on this path for the past two days.  No one was saying anything.  These last few days had been silent.  No one seemed to have anything to say, which wasn't exactly normal.  Inuyasha, as always, was walking in front, Kagome behind him.  Shippo sat on Kagome's shoulder, relaxing along the ride.  Sango was walking behind Kagome, but wasn't quite close enough to really say much to her.  Kirara trotted beside her, mewing every once in a while.  And behind Sango was Miroku, who was being obscenely quiet.  He had been like this since two days ago when he lost to Inuyasha on which path they should travel.  Miroku had wanted to go right, while Inuyasha wanted to go left.  Since the village to the left was only about a two days walk, they decided to go left.  Since then, Miroku barely spoke a word.  He hadn't even tried anything perverted, which was even more unnatural.  He seemed to be in deep thought about something, but it was obvious that he wasn't about to say what it was.  Miroku probably would have gotten his way if Kagome hadn't been begging to stay in an actual room for one night.

Even so, Sango couldn't help but wonder what was going through Miroku's mind.  He just wasn't himself.  Suddenly, the forest ended and they were standing on a large hill.  Below was a village, surrounded by the forest.  It seemed safe, since the hills around it seemed to protect it.  Forests were also on the hills, but the one they had just gotten out of seemed thicker.

"Finally," said Kagome as she sighed in relief.  "I'll be able to sleep in an actual room!"  She was incredibly happy about this, but Inuyasha just gave his usual "Feh", and began walking towards the village, heading down the hill.  Everyone else soon followed.  Kagome had to hold onto her bike in order to keep it from rolling down the hill.  They walked to the town entrance and noticed that there were a lot of people there.  The town also looked fairly new, unlike the 20, maybe 40-year-old ones that they usually came to.  They walked into the crowds and began to look around.  They remained in their order they had walked in while traveling through the forest.

"Now, let's see," said Kagome, as she looked at all the houses.

"Just what, exactly, are we looking for?" asked Inuyasha with a slightly bored, yet also slightly annoyed, tone to his voice.

"An Inn of course," said Kagome.  "This town should have one.  I hope we'll be able to stay."

"I hope so too," said Shippo.  "They'll probably have tons of food for us to eat."  The Kitsune smiled at this thought.  Kagome just laughed quietly and kept looking around.  Sango smiled at their antics.  This would be a nice relaxing day for her.  Miroku walked slowly, falling further and further behind them.  He glanced around at the people in the streets.  'All of them…they're all kind of old,' he thought to himself.  'That's not good.'  He stopped walking and let the rest of the group get farther ahead.  'I have to get out of this town.'  He turned around and began to run through the streets.  'I have to get out before someone recognizes me.'  The entrance was getting closer and closer as he ran through the crowd.  'I'm almost there.'  People watched as he ran by, wondering what his hurry was.  A middle-aged woman with a bucket of water was looking towards him as he came by.  Miroku turned to look at her and noticed her eyes go wide as she saw him.  She dropped her bucket of water and turned and ran, her face full of fear.  She screamed as well.  Miroku flinched at the sound.  He was soon out of the town and he began to head for the hill.

******

"I think we're getting closer," said Kagome.  They were still looking for an Inn.  Suddenly, the scream of a woman caused them to stop.  The woman ran by them, yelling.

"He's back!  Beware!"  She continued to run down the street, screaming.  They just stared at her.  Inuyasha soon got bored.

"Let's just go," he said as he began walking again.

"I wonder what she was talking about," said Shippo.

"Same here," responded Kagome.  Sango just sighed.

"Let's go, Houshi-sama," she said.  She heard no response and turned around.  "Houshi-sama?"  He wasn't there.  Kagome stopped walking and turned to face Sango.

"What is it, Sango-chan?" she asked.

"Houshi-sama isn't here."

"Feh," said Inuyasha as he also turned around.  "He probably just ran off doing who knows what.  He'll come back later.  Let's just go."  Inuyasha turned around and began walking.

"Okay," said Kagome, a little hesitant.  Sango walked behind them.  'Where did you go, Houshi-sama?'

******

Miroku stood on the hill that overlooked the village.  He was breathing hard since he had ran the whole way.

"I never wanted to come back here," said Miroku.  He looked over the village.  'At least they were able to rebuild it.  I hope they aren't worried about me for disappearing like that, but knowing Inuyasha, I'm sure he doesn't care.'  Miroku stood on the hill for a while, taking in the scene before him.

"Maybe…I should go back," he said.  "Who knows?  Perhaps that woman just screamed because she saw a spider or forgot something important she had to do."  He nodded once, deciding that that was the reason.  He began to walk slowly back down the hill.

"Who knows?  Maybe they have forgotten by now."

******

"We're here!" said Kagome happily.  They arrived at a big house and then walked inside.  Sitting in the room was a middle-aged woman.  She looked up as they entered and her eyes went.

"Y-youkai?!" she said.

"It's alright, we're only here because we want to stay the night," explained Kagome.  "We don't plan on causing any trouble."  The woman calmed down a little and focused on her customers.

"Alright," she said.  "So what will it be?"

"Two rooms with two futons in each room," explained Kagome.  The woman looked them all over.

"Will the young one be having his own futon?" asked the woman, pointing to Shippo.

"Iie, there's actually four of us.  He'll be coming here later."

"Alright.  I'll get your rooms ready.  Oh, and if I were you, I'd be careful while you're in this village."

"Why's that?" asked Sango.

"There's a rumor going around that the person who destroyed this village three years ago is back.  Someone claimed they saw him today."

"Is this guy a youkai?" asked Inuyasha.

"Iie," answered the woman.

"Then this village must be pretty weak to be destroyed by a human."  Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha," warned Kagome.

"What?" he asked.  Just then, a loud crash was heard outside.

"You scum!" cried one of the village men.  They all turned to face the door as they heard many more crashes.  "Get up!" yelled another angry voice.  The woman stood up and walked to the door.

"They must have found him," she said.  She walked out to join the crowd.

"What's going on?" asked Shippo.  Inuyasha just listened to the sound of the crowd and then sniffed the air.  His face grew stern.

"Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome.

"What is it?" asked Sango.

"I smell blood," he responded.  They ran out the door of the inn and found a huge crowd outside, standing in the street

"Back for more, huh?" asked one of the angry village men.  The sound of another crash was heard and a cry of pain came along with it.

"That voice," said Kagome, recognizing the painful cry.  They all seemed to recognize it.  They began to push through the crowd and eventually made it through to the middle.  They all stopped as they saw Miroku, covered in scratches and bruises, a bloody gash down his left arm and one on his back.

"Miroku-sama!"

"Houshi-sama!"  Sango and Kagome ran over to their fallen friend, while Inuyasha stood in front of them.

"A youkai?!  Are you friends of his?!" asked an angry villager.

"Just what the hell is going on here?!" asked Inuyasha angrily.

"That's right!" yelled Kagome.  "He's done nothing to you!"

"Shows how much you know!  Now step aside!" yelled another villager.  Inuyasha didn't move.  Instead, he moved his hand towards his sword to seem threatening.

"M-matte…" whispered Miroku.  Inuyasha glanced back at him.  Kagome and Sango were at his sides, helping him to stand.  "I…want you all to leave," he said.  They looked at him in disbelief.

"Nani?!" asked Shippo, completely unbelieving this.  "Miroku…"

"I said I want you to leave.  You wouldn't understand."

"Demo…Houshi-sama…"

"If killing me will bring their hearts some peace, then so be it."

"What are you saying?" asked Kagome.

"Three years ago…I destroyed this town…with my Kazaana."  All of them were in disbelief now.  They all stared at him, their eyes wide.  "So please…leave me."

"Demo…" started Kagome.

"I said go."  Reluctantly, Sango and Kagome let go of Miroku, who was now standing on his own.  The five of them left the ring of villagers, walking away from the crowd, and looking back at Miroku.  The lady from the inn was awaiting them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you stay here for the night."

"Nani?" asked Kagome.

"Anybody who is a friend of his is not welcomed here.  I'm sorry."

"You worthless bouzu!" cried another angry villager.  There was another pained cry from Miroku.

************************************************************************************************

Well, wasn't that fun?  Okay, that's all for now, and no, Miroku did not die.  He just got beaten up badly.  That's all^.^

Why am I happy?  Cause I just watched up to episode 48.  That's why I'm happy.

And now I can watch more later today.  It's going to be a very happy day.

Oh, is how you say 'no' in Japanese 'Iei'?  I was just wondering, cause I can't remember.  I will go back an replace all the no's as soon as I find out.

Nani-what

Bouzu-insulting term for a monk

Houshi-monk

Demo-but

Youkai-demon

Well, bye for now!


	3. Blood Red Story

Well, here we go again.  I'm having so much fun with this!  Yep!  Fun.  I'm one of those people who enjoys it when my favorite characters are tortured greatly either physically or mentally, but I pout and complain if they die.  My friends can back me up with this.  They think I'm strange, especially when I sometimes refer to things as happy little stories, when, in reality, they're as angsty as heck. (yes, heck.  I don't like to swear, but I know that in this story I will have to cause Inuyasha does in the anime.)

Well, that was a mouthful.  I gotta come up with some more fate and destiny stuff.  I know some more I could say, but I try to relate it to the chapter…I gotta think about this.

Onward!

Disclaimer: See last chapter.  I still have money!…but don't sue me, cause I own nothing!

************************************************************************************************

*When dealing with destiny, you sometimes have to look to your past.  But it's the past, right?  It's done; you can't change it, so we should forget about it, right?  Wrong.  Without a past, you'll have no future.  The past helps create the future, since the choices you made will constantly affect you and what you do in your life.  But it's all fated, right?  Everything will happen this way whether you chose one thing or another?  Sometimes, but not always.  Everything affects you.  Sometimes you have to face your past to proceed with your life.  It's not easy, but it has to be done.  Otherwise, how will you move forward to your own destiny?  You can't change the past, but you can make a better future by learning from it.*

It was getting dark out and the sun had just disappeared beyond the horizon.  The stars were shining in the sky like small gems.  It was truly beautiful.  The group of six sat on the large hill that led into the forest and down into the village.  They were only a little ways in the forest, a campfire already burning.  Inuyasha was standing farther away from everyone else, keeping an eye out for danger.  Kagome and Sango were sitting near Kagome's first aid kit, which was already open, the contents spread out around them.  They were working hard to patch up the cuts and bruises all over Miroku.  He sat quietly, his eyes closed, leaning against a tree.  He decided to just let them do their work without complaining.  Unlike Inuyasha, he wasn't too proud to admit he needed help right now.

They had managed to pull him away after the crowd left him.  He was cut down his left arm and had a huge gash down his chest.  His right ankle was sprained and had recently been tightly wrapped up in bandages by the girls.  They had finished almost every injury and were now working on his head.  He had been smashed into a few things, causing a bruise to form on one side and a huge gash to appear on the other.  After cleaning the cut, they applied the bandages.  Once tied tightly, they sighed and sat back.  His robes were slightly torn and dirty, but he didn't seem to mind.  Not to mention there were huge rips in them from when he had been cut.  Miroku just sighed and opened his eyes.  Inuyasha then turned around and walked over to him.

"All right Miroku," said Inuyasha.  "I want an explanation.  You're usually the one who gets us in places, not thrown out."  Miroku laughed slightly at that statement, since it was basically true.

"Houshi-sama," started Sango.  "You mentioned something about three years ago…that you…"  Miroku sighed again.

"It's all true.  I did destroy this town three years ago with my Kazaana."

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"I was tricked by someone."

"By who?" asked Shippo.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" suggested Kagome.

"Fine.  Three years ago, I was walking through this forest, looking for a village to stay at.  On my way, I came across a young girl.  She was wearing a cloak to disguise herself.  She told me that the town up ahead had been taken over by youkai.  She told me I wouldn't be able to tell, since they took the forms of humans.  She said she was the last survivor of the village.  I left her there and continued towards the village.  When I got to the entrance, it was silent.  No one was out of their houses.  So I…"  He paused for a second, thinking about what he wanted to say.  He then gave a sad smile and shook his head.  "I was such a fool," he whispered quietly to himself.  "I opened the Kazaana, believing what the girl said, and I sucked up the houses, people and all."

"Couldn't you tell that there wasn't any youki?" asked Inuyasha.  There was a slight tone of amusement in his voice.  Miroku was usually the first to sense youki.

"That's just the thing," said Miroku.  "I did sense youki.  That's why I used the Kazaana.  Some people came out of their houses.  The way they looked at me…their terrified expressions."  He paused once again, trying to rid his mind of the memories.  "Eventually, the youki disappeared.  I closed the Kazaana and looked at what I had done.  Half the village was gone and the other half had been destroyed.  Houses had collapsed and people were standing around, terrified.  It was then that I realized I had been tricked.  I killed so many people.  I…"  He just hung his head, finding the ground highly interesting.  No one said anything for a while.  "That's why it's alright," said Miroku.  "I don't care what they do to me.  I deserve it."

"Miroku-sama, it's not your fault," said Kagome.  "You couldn't have known."

"If I had paid more attention, I would have been able to prevent it.  What made it worse was that girl.  She was standing on the hill, this very hill, laughing at me.  I still remember the sound of her voice.  I can't stand it."

"Was she a youkai?" asked Inuyasha, seeming uninterested, but still taking part.

"No.  Not that I know of.  I didn't sense any youki coming from her."

"This girl…what did she look like?" asked Sango.

"She had blood red hair that hung over half of her face.  I could only see one of her eyes.  It was a dark gray color."

"What happened afterwards?" asked Shippo, finally getting into the conversation.

"I left the village.  For a while, I tried to find the girl who tricked me, but as you can see, I never found her."  They were silent for a while.  Inuyasha finally jumped into one of the tall trees, taking up a branch.

"Hey, Miroku," he said.  Miroku glanced up at him, as if saying 'what'?  "You better be ready to leave tomorrow."

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome.

"What?!"

"Miroku-sama is injured badly and all you can think of is how soon we can leave!"

"So?!"

"Inuyasha, if you don't behave, I'll say 'it'."  Inuyasha fell silent.  "That's better."

******

It was really late at night now.  Kagome and Shippo were sleeping quietly in Kagome's sleeping bag.  Inuyasha was in a tree, on a branch that hung above Kagome.  About a tree away was where Miroku was.  He was propped up against the trunk of the huge tree.  His eyes were closed, but he was far from being asleep.  His mind was racing with different thoughts.  Little did he know he wasn't the only one still awake.

"Houshi-sama?" asked Sango.  Miroku opened his eyes and looked over to her.  She was sitting up, the blankets resting on her lap.  "Doushita no?" she asked quietly.

"Nandemo."

"Onegai, Houshi-sama.  I know something's wrong.  Tell me."

"I was just thinking; that's all."

"About what?"

"About what happened here…about what I did…about the people I killed."  He hung his head, his eyes expressing great pain.

"Houshi-sama…It wasn't your…"

"Don't tell me it wasn't my fault, because it was!"  He said it a little louder than he had meant to, but not loud enough to wake the others.  Sango was a little shocked at his sudden outburst.  Miroku's expression soon softened.  "Gomen ne, Sango.  I didn't mean to yell like that.  I know you're just trying to make me feel better."

"It's alright.  I understand."  They both sat in silence for a while, just staring at the stars.  "Houshi-sama?"

"Nani?"

"Maybe this was meant to happen to you.  Maybe you were supposed to come back here to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know.  Just something."  Miroku just smiled.  She was trying so hard to cheer him up.

"Sango?  Arigatou."

"You're welcome."  Sango lied back down and pulled her blankets up to her chin.  "Now go to sleep, Houshi-sama.  You need to rest."

"Hai.  Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

******

Morning seemed to come all too quickly.  The sun peaked over the opposite horizon, painting the sky a light lavender color, with a few pinks and yellows mixed in.  It was truly beautiful, but not many noticed it.  Sango was the first one to wake up.  She sat up and stretched her arms up over her head.  She then rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  After yawning once, she began to look around.  Kagome was still asleep and so was Inuyasha.  Sango smiled slightly and then looked to where Miroku had been last night.  He wasn't there now.  Sango stood up and walked over to the tree, hoping that his lack of presence was just from the blurriness of her own eyes.  She rubbed them again, but he still didn't appear.

"Houshi-sama?" she asked the forest.  She glanced around, looking for him, but found nothing.  "Houshi-sama!" she called out louder.  She began to look around.  "Where are you?"  Kagome then sat up and rubbed her own eyes.  Shippo also awoke from the sudden movement of Kagome.

"Sango-chan?" asked Kagome, noticing the way her friend was frantically searching for something.  "What's going on?"

"Houshi-sama is gone," she answered.

"Miroku is gone?!" asked Shippo in a worried voice.  "But he's still injured!"

"Feh, that bouzu," said Inuyasha from his tree branch.  "He's always going off on his own."

"He's starting to act more like a certain somebody I know," said Kagome as she glared at Inuyasha.  Inuyasha just gave her a confused look.

"We have to find him," said Sango.  Kagome nodded and then stood up.

"Okay, but where could he have gone?" asked Kagome.  "He wouldn't have gone back to that village, so where could he be?"  Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and walked out into the clearing of the hill.  He looked around, but saw nothing suspicious.  He was soon joined by the others.  Inuyasha sniffed the air.  His expression then hardened as he looked out at the forest on the hill to his right.  It was also covered in trees.  The village seemed well protected by the hills that surrounded it on all sides, yet it was also a perfect target for youkai.  And that's exactly what he smelled.  Youkai.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, noticing the look on his face.

"Youkai," he said.

"Where?"

"Over there, in that forest."  The hill overlooked the forest to the right.  They could see the tops of the trees.  They began to sway.  Suddenly, the trees began to bend greatly and most snapped in half.  Others were swaying from a strong wind, yet it wasn't windy outside.

"I think we found Miroku," said Inuyasha.  They all began to run down the hill and towards the right, heading right back into the forest, and going towards the wind.  It suddenly stopped.  The trees stopped moving and the wind stopped howling.  Inuyasha stopped running, as did the others.

"What's going on?" asked Sango.

"The wind stopped," noted Kagome.

"Meaning?"

"Miroku closed the Kazaana…but I…I still smell youkai," said Inuyasha.  The forest was then filled by Miroku's pained cry and the sound of a tree falling.

************************************************************************************************

Well now, wasn't that fun…didn't I say that last time…and didn't I come to the conclusion that it wasn't all that fun, in fact, it was quite angsty?

Anyway, how have your guys' days been?  Our team won the hockey game!  Now they play again on Friday.  It was so fun today, since I stayed in school instead of going to the game.  There were, like, 30 kids in C lunch.  It was hilarious!

I've seen up to episode 61!  Yay!

I'm thinking of starting another Inuyasha fic, but I'm not sure if I should.

Anyway, I'll write more soon.  Aren't cliffhangers fun?  Oh yeah, this is IMPORTANT!  Since I update irregularly, like most people, I'd be happy to email people as to when I update.  Just leave your guys email addresses and tell me you want me to tell you.  Okay?

Doushita no-what's wrong?

Nandemo-nothing

Onegai-please

Gomen ne-I'm sorry

Arigatou-Thank you

Hai-yes

If I got any wrong, then please tell me, since I'm not exactly sure on the spelling.  I didn't repeat the ones I used in the last chapter, cause I didn't think I would need to.  Anyway, that's all for now.

Audi^.^ (I use this word to say goodbye, okay?  It's just more fun!)


	4. Forgiven

Hi^.^  I've decided to write the next chapter.  I honestly don't have anything better to do with my time.  So I'm gonna write chapters!  Yep.  Anyway, make sure to consider the emailing thing I mentioned in the last chapter, okay?

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.  Nope, not me.

************************************************************************************************

*How does it feel to think about fate?  Kind of depressing, right?  So it's better not to think about it, right?  But how can you ignore it when it plays a major part of your life?  You can't.  It'll always be right there with you, monitoring your every move.  But can fate slip up sometimes?  Can others be affected by a slip in fate?  Is there such a thing, or is it meant to happen?  Is the slip up also a part of fate, or is sometimes fate itself unsure of what to do in certain situations?  Or maybe this is all part of destiny.  Is there a way to tell?  Or course not.  That's why it's so confusing.  That's why none of this makes sense, but we keep trying to understand it.  Such is our nature.  To know the unknown…is a difficult thing.  So many questions, just not enough answers…or just not any answers.  So confusing.*

They ran through the forest towards the scent of the youkai.  The forest was getting thicker, but the roar of the beast was getting louder.  They finally reached the area where the youkai was, and it was huge.  It looked slightly like a bear, but it had raptor shaped legs, covered in gray fur.  Its arms were long, but also covered in muscles.  Its head was like a wolf's, with long, razor sharp teeth in it's large mouth.  The eyes were a blood red color.  Gray fur covered its whole body.  It was reaching out with one of its long arms towards the broken tree.  It reached further passed the fallen tree and its clawed hand seemed to grab something.  It pulled its arm back and in its hand was Miroku.  The group gasped.  Blood was dripping from his body and he was unconscious.

"Houshi-sama!" shouted Sango.

"Miroku!" shouted Shippo from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.  Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, who already had his hand on Tetsusaiga.  The youkai looked towards them, its fangs bared.  Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the youkai.

"Put him down," demanded Inuyasha.  The youkai seemed to smile as he tossed Miroku aside and into a tree.  He gasped in pain as his back smashed into it.  He then fell onto the dirt-covered ground.  Kagome, Sango, and Shippo all ran towards the fallen houshi.  Inuyasha began his battle with the youkai.  Kirara quickly transformed and began to help him, since the demon seemed to block his swings with its huge claws.  Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango attempted to lift Miroku, who seemed to be in a great deal of pain.  Upon closer inspection, they could see that all of his wounds had reopened, not to mention he now had a few more.  There was now a gash on his chest and a new one accompanied the first one on his back.  He was loosing blood and fast.

"We have to get him somewhere safe," said Kagome.  She looked to Inuyasha, who was still fighting the youkai.  "Inuyasha!  We have to get Miroku-sama someplace safe."

"I know!" he yelled out of frustration as he swung the Tetsusaiga again.  "That's it!  Kaze no Kizu!"  He gave one mighty swing and sent the shockwave at the demon.  It cried in pain as the Kaze no Kizu struck it.  After the golden light faded, the demon lay in pieces on the forest floor, along with a few dozen trees.  Inuyasha sheathed his sword and then turned to where Miroku was.  Kagome and Sango had managed to get him to his feet.  His arms were around their shoulders and they held onto him by both his arms and his waist.  He seemed to be slightly conscious, but only slightly, as if he was fighting to stay awake.

"We have to take him to the village," said Sango, already knowing what was coming next.

"But they hate him," said Kagome.

"There's nowhere else to go.  If we don't go there, Houshi-sama might…"

"We'll convince them," said Inuyasha as he began to head down the forested hill towards the village.  Kagome and Sango followed him.  Shippo and Kirara, who was now her small size, walked quietly behind them.  This would be far from easy.  The villagers hated Miroku.

After awhile, they reached the entrance, Inuyasha still in the lead.  They walked into the village, which was now quiet.  The streets were quite vacant.  Only a few people were walking around.  The village was mostly for people to stop at along their journeys, so it was incredibly quiet without all the travelers in it.  A few men were going around, fixing up the stands on the street.  They turned their attention to the group of six as they walked further into the village.  Some of the men ran off to get the other villagers.  People were standing in their doorways and looking out windows.  A few of the men approached them and the group stopped.

"We told you to leave.  We don't want him here," said one of the men angrily.

"Please, he needs help," begged Kagome.  "We don't have the supplies to treat his wounds.  He needs to stay here."

"Let him die.  We don't care."

"How can you say that?" asked Sango.  There was anger in her voice.  "He got hurt protecting this village."

"I don't care.  We don't want him here.  Now leave."

"Just shut up," said Inuyasha, unable to just stay out of the conversation.  Miroku had come to his defense more than once, so now it was Inuyasha's turn to return the favor.  "Listen to yourselves.  Are you people that ignorant?  He just saved your lives and that's all you can say?"

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, a smile on her face.  He was finally doing something nice.

"I don't know why Miroku even bothered to save your pathetic little village, but he could have died saving you, and you still refuse to let him stay here.  It's in the past!  Give it up!  Miroku didn't mean to destroy your village; he was tricked.  He's learned to forget the past, so why can't you?  Just forgive him already, or are you people really that stupid?"  It was silent for a while, until an older looking man walked up to them.

"You can stay here," he said to Inuyasha.  He looked over at all of them.  "It's time for this foolishness to end.  You can stay at my house."  The man turned and began to walk down the street.  The group followed him down the streets until they reached a huge house.  He led them inside and into a huge room.  It was dimly lit and had a few mats set out.  The walls were all the same, deep, mahogany color.

"Please wait here.  I'll go get some herbs for his injuries."  The man left the room and headed down the hall, leaving them there.  Kagome and Sango set Miroku down gently on one of the mats.  He had lost consciousness a while ago.  He was still bleeding as well.  Inuyasha walked over to the corner and sat down.  Kagome smiled and walked over to him.  He watched her approach and noticed the smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked as he noticed the overly admiring look she was giving him.  She shook her head.

"Nandemo, it's just that you really surprised me."

"Nani?"

"You stood up for Miroku and thanks to you, we were allowed to stay here."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it.  I only did it because those people were ticking me off."

"Of course, Inuyasha."  The man came back into the room with different medical supplies and a lot of bandages.

"Here are the supplies.  I hope this will help."

"Arigatou," said Sango as she took the supplies from his arms.  Kagome walked over to Sango and they began to sort out the items.  After doing so, they began to undo Miroku's robes and pulled them down to his waist, exposing his chest.  The gashes were deep.

"Is Miroku going to be okay?" asked Shippo, tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of his friend.

"Of course," answered Kagome, although she was having her doubts.  'This may take a while.'  And with that thought, her and Sango got to work.

******

It was getting late now as the sun began its journey behind the horizon.  They had spent the whole day at the man's house.  They found out he was the headman of the village.  He gave them food and provided them with everything they needed.  Kagome and Sango had patched up Miroku, who was resting peacefully on the mat.  None of them wanted to move him in fear of reopening his wounds.  He would more or less be all right for now.

"Arigatou," said Kagome.  The headman just shook his head.

"It's quite alright.  I'm happy to help."

"Are the people here all right with this?" asked Sango.

"I'm not sure, but they will get over it.  I can see that this man is not our enemy.  If I can accept him, then they can as well."

"Do you live here all alone?" asked Kagome.

"There was a time when my son, his wife, and their daughter lived her, but that was a long time ago.  Now I'm alone."

"Did…did they…"

"Yes.  They died here three years ago."  The man looked over at Miroku.  "But I've learned to accept that.  It's not his fault."  He turned his attention back to the three people sitting with him.  Shippo had gone over to a corner and had fallen asleep next to Kirara.  The day had been too eventful for him.  "Please tell me about him…about that hole in his hand."

"It's a Kazaana.  It sucks up everything in sight, so Miroku-sama wears prayer beads to seal it.  It's a curse passed down from generations.  It was given to his grandfather by a demon named Naraku."  Kagome glanced over at Miroku, who was still sleeping peacefully.  "If we don't hurry and get rid of Naraku, the Kazaana will devour him.  Every year it gets bigger, but Miroku-sama already shortened his life by using it when it was injured.  We don't know how much time he has left."

"It must be hard for him.  There's such uncertainty in his life.  How sad.  To be so young and to already have his death laid out of him."

"He once said that he was prepared to accept it if it was truly his fate, but I don't believe that.  Miroku-sama is trying so hard to be happy, but I bet he's worried, in fact, I know he is.  He doesn't want to die yet."

"It's not just that," added Sango.  "He's also afraid of taking us all with him.  His Kazaana might devour us as well, since he doesn't know when it will happen."

"Exactly what is he to all of you?"

"He's our companion," said Kagome.  "But moreover, he's our friend."

"I understand.  He really is lucky to have friends like you.  He's probably just glad to wake up each morning, knowing he has all of you to rely on.  It must make his life a little easier."

"Yeah."  Kagome smiled.  Inuyasha didn't feel like saying anything.  This wasn't his type of conversation.

"I should let you all get some rest.  It has gotten late."  The headman stood up and left the room.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," said Kagome and Sango.

******

Miroku stood alone in the center of what looked like a village.  The sky was dark and there was no moon, no stars, just darkness.  There were also bodies.  Tons of bodies were around him, covered in blood.  The houses were broken and most had collapsed.  Miroku felt strange.  There was complete silence, and it gave him an eerie feeling.  Something wasn't right.

"What's going on?" he asked the darkness, hoping for an answer.  He then looked at himself, at his hands.  There was blood everywhere, but none of it was his.  He looked around and finally found his staff, lying a few feet away.  It was covered in blood as well.  Miroku didn't know what was going on.  He then heard the sound of someone laughing.  A girl.  He looked around and soon found the source of the laughing.  It was a young girl, around the same age as Sango, or maybe Kagome.  She stood a few yards away from him, a toothy grin plastered on her face.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl.

"My name is Siria," she responded.  She walked into the little bit of light there was and Miroku could see everything now.  She wore a tight battle suit made up of the colors brown, black, and a bluish gray.  The pants she wore were brown, as was her chest plate piece.  The sleeves and boots were black and the leggings she wore over it were bluish gray, along with the piece that covered her midriff.  On her stomach was a dark gray, diamond shaped stone.  Her dark outfit clashed with her soft, peach colored skin.  She was very beautiful.  Normally, Miroku would have asked a girl like this his normal question in a heartbeat, but there was something about her that he hated.  Her hair was shoulder length and hung down half of her face.  The color was crimson, a blood red.  And the eye he could see on her…it was gray.  He was suddenly overwhelmed with hatred.

"You're the girl who made me destroy that village!" he yelled at her.  She just laughed.

"That may be, but what does it matter?  My hands aren't the ones covered in blood.  You killed them.  You killed all of these people."  Miroku's eyes went wide as he glanced around.

"I…did this?"

"That's right.  You killed them all, and now…"  She reached to her side where a scabbard hung.  She grabbed the hilt of the sword at her side and drew it.  The silver metal gleamed, even in the darkness around them.  The blade was a sickle shape and it was definitely sharp.  "…You'll join them."  She brought the sword to her side and ran towards him, ready to strike.  Miroku closed his eyes, awaiting his death.

******

Sango was lying awake in her futon.  Kagome and her were in a nicely prepared room.  They had all left to their rooms, leaving Miroku where he was.  Sango wasn't sure why she couldn't sleep, but she knew one thing.  Something about this didn't feel right.  Sango got up and walked out of the room quietly.  She didn't want to wake Kagome.  She headed down the hall and came to the room Miroku was in.  There was no harm in just checking up on him.  She slid open the door and walked in quietly.  She walked over to his still form and kneeled next to him.  It took her eyes a little while to adjust to the darkness, since the halls were still lit, and when they did, she noticed Miroku's pained expression.  His eyes were tightly closed and he quivered slightly.  His breathing was hard and beads of sweat were forming on his temples.  He was in pain and Sango knew it.  He moaned slightly and took in an incredibly large breath and held it.  After releasing it, he began to breath hard again.  Sango decided that she had to wake him.  He cried out in pain, but it wasn't loud enough to really wake anyone.  Sango touched his shoulder, and in that instant, something happened.  In her mind, she could see Miroku standing in a destroyed village, along with another person, a girl.  She stood in front of him, almost touching him.  In her hand she held a sword that was curved.  The scene was dark.  Suddenly, a streak of lightning lit the scene, and that's when Sango noticed it.  The sword was covered in blood, and it was sticking out of Miroku's back.  His face was a mixture of pain and fear.  He suddenly closed his eyes, and his body went limp.

Sango pulled her hand away from Miroku and just stared at him as he was lying there, in pain.  She reached out again and shook him, no images coming to her mind.

"Houshi-sama!" she yelled at him, but not loud enough to wake anyone.  "Wake up.  Houshi-sama!"  Miroku's eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up quickly, but instantly regretted it.  His hand shot up to cover the wound on his chest, which he stretched too far.  He fell back against the floor with a thud.  His eyes were still wide and his breathing was still hard.

"Houshi-sama."

He turned his head and looked at Sango.  Her eyes showed great concern for him.  His breathing soon slowed.  He realized he was in a dark room somewhere.

"Just…a dream," he said quietly.

"Houshi-sama, daijoubu ka?"  Eventually Miroku calmed down enough to talk in sentences.

"I'm fine, Sango.  It was just a dream.  Really."  He forced a smile, which he hoped was convincing enough.  Sango nodded and then sighed.  Miroku looked around the room.  "Where are we?"

"In the house belonging to the chief of this village."

"Nani?"

"He let us stay here.  He's forgiven you."  Miroku smiled slightly.  The thought of being forgiven comforted him a little.  It was silent for a while, neither one having anything to really say.  "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Sango.  There's no need to worry.  How about we leave here tomorrow?"

"Nani?  Demo, Houshi-sama…"

"I'll be better by tomorrow.  Besides, I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't want to spend too much time in this town.  I don't really mind."

"You sure?  We don't have to leave right away."

"I'm sure.  You know, it's late.  You should go to sleep."

"Hai.  Goodnight Houshi-sama."

"Goodnight."  Sango stood up and walked out of the room, making sure to be quiet as she walked down the halls.  'Houshi-sama, you're lying to me.'  She elaborated a little more on that subject.  'Was what I saw…part of his dream?  When I touched him, those images…they were so real…so painful.  He died in his dream.  How horrible.  Poor Houshi-sama.'  She arrived back at the room and opened the door quietly.  She slipped in and got back under the blankets of her futon.  She soon closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

************************************************************************************************

I know, not much action.  Well, in the next chapter, the plot thickens.  And there will be more action.  I promise!  Don't hurt me.  There will be more torture in the next chapter too^.^  To both Miroku and Inuyasha…I'm so mean^.^

Daijoubu ka –Are you okay?

Kazaana –Air void (Miroku's wind tunnel)

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go think up some form of revenge to get back at my biology teacher.

Audi^.^


	5. An Unknown Enemy

Okay, I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated.  I was sick for my last two days of school and now I have 5 tests to make up!  I'm highly stressed right now.  That, and I was gone practically all last weekend and all the time I did have at home I was spending working on the stuff I had to finish before Tuesday.

Ah…I feel better now.  I got one week to just relax and it feels great.  Well, onward!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.  I do, however, own the characters I make.

************************************************************************************************

*Some people are able to distract fate.  They can cause things to happen that aren't meant to happen, or stop things.  Either way, they mess up fate, but is that possible?  Or are they simply messing with destiny?  You can change destiny, but you can't change fate, right?  Or maybe there is no such thing as fate.  Maybe it's all destiny, or maybe neither exist.  Maybe we're all just wandering.  There are so many possibilities.  Nothing is certain.  It's better not to think about it, but that's not an easy feat.  How can you ignore what's all around you?  People, places, things, all of them affect you in some way.  Is fate real?  Do we have any control in our lives, or are we all just following a set path without knowing it?  Does everything happen for a reason?  Or are some things that happen not suppose to happen?  In that one instant, is that when we're free to do what we want?  The one time we're free from fate, where we can control our own lives?  A slip in fate.  Is that possible?  Who knows?  Perhaps some people can live outside of fate, of destiny.  Maybe some live without it, or control it.  Maybe a slip in fate can cause someone to live outside of fate.  So many questions.  The more you think about it, the more complicated it becomes.  Let's end this here.*

The Inuyasha gang was on the road again.  They had left the town the next morning and were now traveling back towards the fork in the road.  Inuyasha was walking in front, his arms crossed in front.  This trip was getting boring for him.  They hadn't had a lead on the shikon no tama for a while now and he was starting to get really edgy.  Kagome walked behind him with Shippo sitting on her shoulder.  Kagome smiled as she looked up at the clear blue sky above her.  The sun seemed to make the leaves of the trees a bright green, which was beautiful against the brown of the forest floor.  It was a very nice day and she was simply enjoying the weather.  A little ways behind Kagome was Sango, who was walking next to the transformed Kirara.  On Kirara was Miroku, since his injuries couldn't heal overnight.  Sango continuously glanced up at him.

"Are you sure you're all right, Houshi-sama?" she asked.  Miroku looked down at the worried expression on her face.  He gave her a warm smile.

"Hai, I'm fine, Sango."

"We could have stayed at that village until you were better."

"It's alright.  Remember, I'm the one who decided to leave today, with, of course, some encouragement from Inuyasha."  Sango smiled at that.  Inuyasha had complained all morning about having to wait at the village.  Miroku had insisted he was fine, so they left.  No one wanted to get on Inuyasha's bad side right now, since he seemed really edgy.  They all walked along in silence for the rest of the day.  It would take them about two days to reach the fork in the road and then they'd go down the right path.  There was a village about 4 days off from there, so they'd have to camp out for a few nights.  No one really seemed to mind.  The day was beautiful and the night would surely be just as nice.

******

Night came quickly and they were forced to set up camp.  Inuyasha wanted to keep going, but Kagome insisted, and Inuyasha didn't feel like being sat today.  Kagome had already started a fire and was preparing dinner.

"Oi, Kagome?" shouted Inuyasha from his tree branch.  He had found a nice, tall tree to sit in while Kagome cooked.  "Is dinner done yet?"

"I just started cooking.  Have some patience," said Kagome, her voice slightly annoyed.

"Feh."  Sango laughed silently to herself as she began to pet Kirara, who sat in her lap.  Miroku smiled.  He was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree.  His staff was lying next to him, just in case he needed it.

"Well then," said Miroku, grabbed his staff and using it to slowly push himself to his feet.  "I'm going to go and seal up this area.  We don't need any youkai to attack us tonight."  He knew the minute he stood up what would come next.

"Miroku-sama, sit down," said Kagome, glancing at the now standing houshi.

"Hai, Houshi-sama.  You need to rest.  You shouldn't be walking around."

"I'm fine.  I won't be gone long."

"Demo, Miroku," said Shippo, his emerald eyes pleading with the man to stay.  "What if you get attacked?"

"Don't worry Shippo.  I won't go far, I promise."

"At least let me go with you," said Sango.  Miroku simply shook his head.

"Iie.  You wait here.  I'll only be gone a minute.  Trust me."  Both Kagome and Sango were hesitant, but realized that there was no talking him out of it, so they both simply nodded.  Miroku smiled and then left the campsite, leaning on his staff as he walked into the forest.

******

Not long after leaving the campsite, Miroku came back, still using his staff for support as he walked.

"Welcome back, Miroku-sama," said Kagome.  "You're just in time.  Dinner is ready."

"About time," said Inuyasha as he jumped down from his tree.  Miroku walked over and took his place against the tree.  Kagome handed them each a bowl full of ramen.  They all ate quietly, none of them having anything to say.

After dinner, everyone decided to do their own things.  Kagome was reading, Shippo was drawing pictures, Miroku was staring at the fire, and Sango was petting Kirara.  As for Inuyasha, he was just bored.  Suddenly, he stood up.

"I'm going for a walk," he announced.  Before any of them could say anything, he left.  It was really late and he wasn't tired yet, so he decided to walk off into the forest, making sure to be careful.  Miroku had put ofudas around the area and Inuyasha wasn't sure exactly where they were or how far away from camp he had set them, so his walking space was limited.  He walked quietly, unsure as to why he needed a walk.  He was hoping for some action, but the ofudas made it so that no youkai could enter the area.

"That bouzu, ruining my chance at some fun," said Inuyasha quietly.  Unknown to him, there was a figure sitting on a high branch in a tree, completely covered in shadows.  A smirk spread across the face of the figure.  'Good.  He doesn't know I'm here.'  Silently, the figure stood up and jumped from the branch, landing silently on the ground.  Inuyasha kept walking, but suddenly stopped.  He sniffed the air and closed his eyes.  He could feel it.  Something was there.  'Stupid Miroku.  He should have done a better job with that barrier.'  Inuyasha was now mad again at Miroku, but this time it was the completely opposite reason from what it had been before.  Inuyasha couldn't pick up any unfamiliar scents, but he had a feeling someone was following him.

"I know you're there, youkai," he said.  "I may not be able to pick up your scent, but I know you're there."  The area was suddenly filled with laughter.

"Youkai?  Me?  You must be joking," said the voice.  It was obviously female.  "There's a barrier all around this area.  Do you think youkai would be able to get into this place?"

"So…you're not a youkai?"

"Of course not."

"Then who are you?!"  The laughter came back.  The voice was highly amused with Inuyasha.  The hanyou began to get angry.  He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.  "What's so funny?!"

"You are."

"Show yourself!"

"I think not.  How about you come find me.  It'll be fun."

"Just shut up and show yourself!"

"My, my, what a temper you have.  Oh well.  Have it your way, but you better see me, or else…"

"Or else what?"  The forest became quiet again and Inuyasha stood silently, waiting for some sign of the girl.  He couldn't tell where she was, but he knew she was there.  Suddenly, he felt it.  The wind moved behind him, but he wasn't fast enough.  He felt something cold and metal push against his back and then rip through it, coming out on the other side.  His eyes went wide with shock and pain.  Behind him stood the girl who had been taunting him.  She gave a sickening smile.

"Or I'll do this.  Sorry, but it looks like you just lost our little game.  You were way too slow," she said.  She quickly pulled the sword out and twisted it on the way, causing Inuyasha to cry out in pain.  The blade to her sword was huge and curved, making the whole in his chest even larger.

"Damn you…" he cursed at the girl who had just jumped in front of him.  She still stood in the shadows, smirking.

******

Back at the campsite, everyone was wondering what was taking Inuyasha so long.  Suddenly, Kirara jumped out of Sango's lap and turned towards where Inuyasha had walked off.  She began to growl and her eyes narrowed as she looked near the area.

"Kirara?" questioned Sango as she watched the small fire cat.

"Something's wrong," said Shippo as he sniffed the air.  "I think I smell something."  His eyes widened and he became panicked.  He quickly ran to Kagome and jumped in her arms.  "It's blood!" he cried, his voice becoming high and scared.

"Where?" asked Kagome.  He pointed to the forest.  Just then, they heard the faint cry from Inuyasha.  Kagome and Sango quickly stood up.  "Inuyasha!" cried Kagome as she ran into the forest, Shippo still in her arms.

"Kirara," said Sango.  The little cat understood perfectly and transformed.  Sango quickly began climbing on when she noticed another figure next to her.  It was Miroku.  "Houshi-sama, you should stay here."  He simply shook his head.

"I want to come with," he said simply.  Sango nodded, knowing there was no talking him out of it.  That was one of the few similarities between him and Inuyasha.  Both of them were stubborn and they also never seemed to take mind of their injuries.  Sango got on Kirara and then helped Miroku up.  They then followed after Kagome.  They caught up to her in no time.  They ran out into a small clearing where they found Inuyasha, down on his knees.  Kagome was the first one to reach him.

"Inuyasha, daijoubu ka?" she asked in a hurry.  Inuyasha looked to her worried face and smiled the best he could.

"I'm fine."  Kagome looked up and further into the clearing, where she noticed a silhouette in the shadows.  Kirara growled at the figure and Sango got off of the feline.  Miroku remained where he was, not wanting to move around any more than he had to.  They all turned to look at the shadowed figure.  Kagome's usually soft eyes hardened.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice angry.  The figure laughed and then smirked, not saying anything.

"Are you a…" started Shippo.

"No," said Inuyasha.  "She's not a youkai."  It was easy to tell he was in pain by the sound of his voice.  His stomach injury was great and the blood was gushing out at a very quick rate.  The figure smiled again.

"He's right.  I'm no youkai."  She slowly stepped out from the shadows and into the dim light of the moon.  She was a young girl, probably about the same age as Sango or Kagome.  She still wore her smirk.  Her blade gleamed in the light of the moon, the crimson blood giving it a sickening glow.  Miroku took in her image and his eyes widened.  He was at a loss for words as he stared at the girl.  Sango heard him gasp and turned to look at the awe struck houshi.  His face was covered in fear and shock.

"Houshi-sama?" she asked.  He didn't respond.  Sango turned and took another look at the girl.  That's when she noticed it.  "K-kagome-chan?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking.  Kagome turned to her friend.

"What is it, Sango-chan?" asked Kagome.

"That girl.  Her face…"  Kagome turned to look at the girl harder.  That's when she, too, noticed it.  The features of the girl were unmistakable.  'Blood red hair and gray eyes.'  That's what Miroku had said and that's exactly the way she looked.  Her crimson hair fell to her shoulders and covered the left side of her face.  The eye that wasn't covered was a gray color.  The stone in the middle of her stomach shined dimly, since it was a dark gray, almost black color.  Miroku finally broke out of his shock.  He was suddenly overwhelmed with hatred.  He tightened his fists, nearly drawing blood.

"You," he said, directing his voice at the girl.  He had an icy edge to his voice as he spoke to her.  "You're Siria, right?"  The girl grinned.

"So, you remember," she said.  "Hai.  My name is Siria, and I'm a human, just like you."

"Impossible.  You…you look exactly the same as you did three years ago."

"Remarkable, isn't it?"  She had an amused tone in her voice, which seemed to tick all of them off.  Inuyasha was struggling to keep his eyes open, but eventually collapsed onto the ground.  Kagome turned her full attention back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?  Inuyasha!"

******

It was dark.  That was the first thing Inuyasha noticed.  He seemed to be lying on the floor, but he couldn't see anything.  It was dark all around him.  He couldn't move either.  His body felt numb.  He wanted to close his eyes and reopen them to the familiar forest scene.  He didn't like the cold darkness, not at all.

"Strange," said a voice.  It was soft, yet very youthful, and seemed to belong to a girl, perhaps a child.  Inuyasha saw no one.  "I can't do it."

******

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself back in the dark forest.  He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but it didn't seem like long.

"Wow, that was fast," said Siria, but none of them heard her.

'Siria, something's wrong,' said the voice of the young girl.  No one heard her, since she spoke only to Siria.  Her voice echoed throughout Siria's mind.

"What?"

'It didn't work.  I couldn't purge his mind.'

"What?!  I just did this all for nothing?"  The whole group looked over at Siria, who seemed to be talking to herself.  She was no longer keeping her voice quiet.

'I'm afraid so.'

"Well try again!"

'It won't work.  Something is stopping me.  It's strange.  I should be able to purge his mind.  I can with other demons.  Unless…I understand.'

"Understand what?!"

'He's a hanyou.'

"A hanyou?!"  Siria looked to Inuyasha, who was staring at her, along with the others.  Siria smirked.  "A hanyou, huh?  That explains it."

'I'm done here, Siria.  Withdraw.'

"Hai, danna."  Siria sheathed her blade and turned around.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Miroku, but it was too late.  Sirai was already gone.

"That was weird," said Shippo, speaking what was on everybody's mind.

"Come on, Inuyasha," said Kagome, helping him to his feet.  They all began to head back to camp, none of them saying anything about what had just happened.  They were all left alone with their thoughts.

************************************************************************************************

That's all for now.  I mean it.  Yep.  This took me a long time to write, since I wasn't sure how I wanted to word this.  I was gonna make it longer, but it's already long enough.

Oi –If my ears are right, I think it means "Hey".  "Ne" also means "hey", I think.  Correct me if I'm wrong, k?

Hanyou -half breed

Shikon no tama –jewel of four souls

Ofudas (spelling) –the scrolls that Miroku uses (I couldn't think of a better way to describe them.)

Okay, I need some help.  I know how to say master in Japanese, but I wasn't completely sure.  Is it dona, or dana or something like that.  I know I've heard it said before, but I can't remember the spelling.  I know the suffix one is –dono, but I don't know how to just say "master".  HELP ME!

Anyways, that's all.  Until we meet again!

Audi^.^


	6. The Weaver of Dreams

I decided to write the next chapter, cause I'm bored out of my mind right now, and this is all I could think of doing…even though I could be doing something constructive…but who wants to do that?

Typing is becoming painful.  My nails are so long that it's hard to type sometimes.  I mean honestly, they're nearly an inch long now…okay, maybe a couple of centimeters…or five.

Never mind.  Anyway, I went back, reread, and fixed everything I wanted to fix.  And thank you everyone, for reviewing and trying to help me out with my Japanese…and other stuff.

Um…as for Inu-chan's rosary, I plan to use "osuwari" to indicate this.  That, and as far as I understand, the rosary won't go into affect if Inuyasha can't hear Kagome, otherwise, when he went demon for the third time, she could have stopped him.  They said something about him not hearing Kagome's voice…but I don't remember.  Sorry, maybe I'm wrong and it was just a plot hole.  I'll shut up now…sorry.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha…I'm broke again anyway, so you'd get nothing for suing me.  I spent my money on batteries, a pokemon game, and Inuyasha manga, a CD case, three CDs, a Dragon Knights manga, and four candy bars.

************************************************************************************************

*Sometimes dreams can show you your fate.  They can show you your future, but what does that mean?  When a dream shows you the future, does it mean that it will happen, no matter what?  Or is it showing you that you need to change it?  Or is it a choice you have to make?  Is it destiny, or is it fate?  You can't change fate, can you?  Does it really exist, or is it just something people believe in so that they don't have to feel bad about their mistakes?  But you feel bad anyway, because people are aware.  They often wonder what things would be like if they had made different decisions.  If everything was fated, they wouldn't have the need to wonder, right?  Because it never could have happened anyway, right?  But it's human nature to ponder what could have happened.  It makes you wonder if fate truly exists.  Yet we can't stop death, can we?  So we are all fated to die.  So fate must exist, yet sometimes we can stop death.  Dreams can stop events from happening.  Are these dreams 'slips in fate'?  Who knows?  It's up to you to decide.  That, alone, is a choice reserved for destiny.*

The group had made it back to camp, none of them saying anything.  Kagome was now working on Inuyasha, who was sitting quietly while she patched up his wound.  He didn't feel like arguing with Kagome today.  Too many things were happening.

"I wonder…" started Sango, finally breaking the uneasy silence.  "Why did she attack us?  What was her goal?"

"Who knows," said Miroku, a little annoyed.  He couldn't stand Siria and would rather not have to talk about her.

"She seemed to be talking to someone before she left," mentioned Kagome.

"But to who?" asked Sango.

"I don't know, but she called that person 'danna'," added Inuyasha.

"She did?" asked Kagome.  "I guess I couldn't hear her."

"That's no surprise.  She said it pretty quietly.  It's strange though.  When I was unconscious, I heard a voice."

"A voice?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah."

"I always knew you were crazy," said Shippo, which got him a glare from Inuyasha.  If the kitsune hadn't been sitting on Kagome's shoulder, Inuyasha probably would have dealt him a blow to his head.

"I still want to know why she left," said Kagome.

"Her name is Siria," said Miroku.

"Well, Miroku-sama, you seem to know about her."

"Like I said, she's the one who tricked me three years ago.  It's strange; she looks exactly the same now as she did then."

"But she's not a youkai," added Inuyasha.

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome.

"Of course I'm sure," he said harshly.  "She didn't smell like youkai.  Actually, I wasn't able to smell her scent until she was right next to me.  Somehow, she was able to hide it.  She didn't make any sound when she moved either.  It's strange."

"I'll say.  How could a human do this?" asked Kagome, motioning to the huge hole in Inuyasha's stomach.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" asked Miroku.  He wasn't really fond of the subject of "Siria".  He hated her enough the way it was and a prolonged conversation about the crimson haired girl was like torture to him.

"Yeah, it's getting late anyway," said Sango.  Indeed, it was late.

"Well, I'm all done," said Kagome, giving Inuyasha a pat on the back for emphasis.  "Now let's get some rest."

******

"Why isn't it working?"

Everything was dark and silent, except for the voice of a child.  Her voice was soft and innocent, but had a regal quality to it.

"Why can't I get into their minds?"  She seemed to be searching for something, but everywhere she seemed to search was dark.  "What about this girl?"  She seemed to be talking to herself.  There was a flash of light and then the darkness reappeared.  "Why?  Why can't I get into her mind?"  She searched for a little more and came to a conclusion.  Some strange force was holding her back.  "This girl…she must be a miko.  Perhaps that is why.  I will continue."  She kept searching through the darkness.  "I can't purge the mind of a child…so that doesn't leave many options.  There is no need to purge the cat.  How about that man."  There was another flash of light, but again, it was still dark afterwards.  "No…why can't I do it?  I could before when he was unconscious.  He must have some kind of spiritual power as well.  That leaves one option."  There was another flash of light, but the darkness did not return.  "Finally, I found someone."

******

Sango was in a nicely lit area.  She seemed to be standing on solid ground, but there was no ground and no ceiling.  The lights went on forever, or so it seemed.  They were like city lights, but were a mixture of yellows, purples, pinks, and light greens.  It was beautiful, but strange.  Sango felt as though she was awake, but she knew this was a dream, yet it felt so very real.

"Hello?" she asked.  She received no answer.  It seemed as if she was alone in the nicely lit area.

"Sango-sama," said a child like voice, soft yet regal.  Sango turned around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" she asked, a slight tinge of fear in her voice.

"There is no need to be afraid, Sango-sama.  I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yume Yamazakura."

"Yume?"

"Yes.  I know everything about you, Sango-sama."

"Oh really?"

"Yes.  You are a taijiya, the soul survivor of your village, which was destroyed by Naraku.  You met up with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku, and have been helping them gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama.  Your mother died when your brother was born, and you are currently 16 years old.  You travel with a small neko youkai, known as Kirara.  Am I wrong yet?"

"N-no."

"I know much more than that, I'm afraid.  I know you better than you know yourself."

"What do you want?" asked Sango, her voice slightly angry.

"Please don't be offended, Sango-sama.  I'm only here to help you."

"Help me how?"

"I can show you the deepest secrets of your heart and mind.  I know everything about you.  I could show you your greatest desire and your worst fear."

"My greatest desire and worst fear?"

"Yes.  I can show you right now.  How about we start with your worst fear."  And with those words, the whole scene seemed to get washed away.  The colors swirled and changed and Sango felt as if she was being blown away in a powerful wind.  After a few seconds, however, the scene changed completely.  Sango stood in a field.  She was at the bottom of a grassy hill.  The problem was that the grass was the darkest shade of green she had ever seen.  She looked up at the sky, which was a crimson color.  This wasn't right.  The air felt heavy and she had a bad feeling about this whole thing.  She looked around, but found nothing.  Suddenly, a figure appeared on the top of the hill.  Sango turned to look at the figure and relaxed upon recognizing who it was.

"Houshi-sama," she sighed in relief.  She smiled and glanced up at him.  He turned towards her and looked down, returning her smile.  He then turned back around, staring forward, towards the woods that were to the right.  The sky then flashed, as if it had been lit by lightning, but there weren't any clouds.  Sango shuddered at the sound and the bright light.  She opened her eyes and looked at Miroku.

"Houshi-sama?" she asked.  He wasn't paying attention to her.  He was staring at the woods, almost as if in a trance.  His eyes, however, seemed determined.  Something was there, but neither of them knew what it was.  Sango heard the leaves of the trees rustle.  The woods were only a few yards away from their current location.  She turned her attention to the woods as well.  Suddenly, the woods erupted with light.  Many trees fell over during this time.  Sango noticed that it wasn't light, but energy…it was youki, the energy of youkai.  And that's when it happened.  A stray beam of youki came flying from the forest at impossible speeds.  There was no way anyone could dodge it, and neither could the houshi.  The beam hit him in the chest, passing straight through, leaving a hole.  Sango heard him gasp in pain as the beam hit.  He was knocked backwards and everything seemed to move slowly in that instant.  Miroku's face twisted in pain as he fell back against the dark grass.  All the while, Sango watched, completely petrified with shock.  Her mind was having a hard time registering what had just happened.  Miroku was lying motionless at the top of the hill.  Sango then noticed something coming down the hill towards her, streaking along the grass like a river.  It was red and seemed to shine like the sky, standing out on the dark grass.  It was blood, something she knew all too well.  She heard Miroku gasp once more, trying to move his head to look at her, but his strength failed him.

"Gomen…Sango…gomen…"  His head then fell back against the grass as he took his last breath.  Sango fell to her knees, tears building in her eyes.

"Houshi-sama…iya…iya…"  The tears then began to cascade down from her eyes and hit the ground like rainfall.  She'd never hear his voice again; she'd never see him smile.  No more of him comforting her, or protecting her.  He was gone.  Those thoughts only brought more tears to her eyes.

"Iya…HOUSHI-SAMA!"

The familiar feeling of being blown by the wind came back as the scene once again washed away, being replaced with the lights again.  The beautiful colors were definitely more comforting than the dark ones of her dream.  However, she was still crying.

"Gomen, Sango-sama," said Yume.  There was a genuine sound of hurt in her voice.  "I never meant to hurt you."

"Why did you show me that?" asked Sango, her voice desperate, but also sounding sad and drained.

"I was showing you your worst fear.  It seems that you're afraid of losing Miroku-sama.  Don't worry, Sango-sama, it was just a dream.  You don't have to cry."

"It felt so real."

"Sometimes dreams can feel real.  People often mistake them for reality.  Sometimes, dreams are a look into a person's heart, soul, and mind.  They reveal the feelings that people like to keep deep inside of them.  Often enough, they don't even know of these feelings…or they don't want to know.  It's quite complicated really, but right now, I know you better than you know yourself, like I've already said."

"Just what are you?" asked Sango, a little annoyed.  Suddenly, an image started to materialize in front of her, fading in from out of nowhere.  She seemed to be floating, her knee length lavender hair flowing out behind her.  She wore a light pinkish purple kimono with a sea green sash and trim.  The sleeves started out light and faded into a darker lavender.  Two golden braces were on her arms, near her elbows.  They were about 3 inches thick and were decorated beautifully.  On her shoulders was a golden plate, spanning further than her shoulders did, but not by much.  It was like something seen on an Egyptian.  She wore a pair of silver sandals, but her feet didn't even touch the ground.  There was a circlet on her head with a dark gray, diamond shaped stone on it.  Sango looked over the girl.  She did have a somewhat regal quality to her.  She didn't look as young as she sounded, though.  In many ways she was intimidating, but her eyes were one of the softest pinks Sango had ever seen.  They were very kind and full of life, but they seemed to be hiding something.  That's what made her intimidating.  She seemed to be hiding a truth, but Sango couldn't figure out what.  The girl bowed her head and then looked straight at Sango.

"What am I?" she asked, repeating Sango's earlier question.  A small smile played on her lips.

"I am Yume.  I am a dream weaver."

************************************************************************************************

Well, what do you think?  Confused?  I hope not.  I've been looking over my plot and realized that it might be kinda confusing later.  I hope you guys like this.  I've been putting in a lot of work.  I've had a lot of free time over my break and I've wasted a lot of it.

Oh well.  Such is life.

Until the next time!

And remember to review^.^

Danna –master

Miko –priestess

Kitsune –fox

Taijiya –exterminator

Iya –another way to say no

Youki –the energy of demons.  It's used when Inuyasha uses the kaze no kizu, but energy attacks are also made up of youki.

Yume Yamazakura - Her name is made up of two words.  Yume means dream and Yamazakura means cheery blossom tree.  Don't ask.

Well, that's all.

Audi^.^ (means bye…well, that's how I use it anyway^.^)


	7. Night

Because I'm bored, I decided to write the next chapter.  Yes, I have no life, but that's the point.  I'm trying to organize my school life and I feel like crap right now.  I'm stressed and I need to write.  Writing always makes me feel better, so I'm going for it.

And to answer my reviews, I would be happy.

Um…the episode where you see their fears?  It's episode 100, right?  I've read about it and heard about it, I own it, but I haven't actually watched it yet.  I'm lazy.  I had all spring break and didn't do anything constructive.  That's me^.^

Um…the whole purging thing…I'll explain in this chapter…or maybe later on…

And I'll try to write longer chapters, since supposedly these aren't long enough^.^  I'm always willing to listen to my reviewers^.^

Disclaimer:  Do I have to keep going through this?  I'm broke!  BROKE!  As in I have no money.  If I owned Inuyasha, I'd have money, right?  So in other words, don't look at me!

************************************************************************************************

*It's not easy to think about fate.  It can confuse many people, even sending some into depression.  Fate is a depressing matter, because if it does exist, then you have no control.  Everything you do is futile, because it'll all end up one way in the end, even if you don't want it too.  But it doesn't matter, because you have no say in it.  You can't change it.  Some people might just sit back and do nothing, thinking that things will just happen because they are suppose to, but there's something wrong with that theory.  The thing is, we know nothing about fate.  We don't know what it has in store for us.  Even though life may be fated, we don't know what will happen.  Therefore, we can't think about it.  We have to simply keep living, because we never know.  We don't know anything about fate, so we can't just let it control our lives.  We have to try and build our futures by ourselves, with fate looking over our shoulders.*

"A…dream weaver?" asked Sango.  The girl in front of her closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Hai.  I can travel through dreams, revealing the secrets held in one's mind, heart, and soul."

"Mind, heart, and soul?"

"Hai.  Each piece of a person holds a secret, each working together to make a person whole.  I can look into them, finding out things that even the holder doesn't know of."

"But why?"

"Because, Sango-sama, I wish to help you."

"Help me how?"

"You're so full of questions, Sango-sama."  Just then, Yume disappeared.  Sango seemed surprised and began looking around, trying to find the strange girl.  Suddenly, the scene changed, revealing the night sky, full of stars.  The full moon was shining brilliantly in the sky.  Sango found herself standing on a cliff, a few yards from the edge.  The path sloped upwards, but it wasn't your normal mountain path.  It was lined with shining stones, as if it was made from stars.  It was beautiful on this mountain.  Her eyes followed the trail, tracing the path.  At the edge of the cliff stood Yume, staring at the sky.

"Ano…Yume-hime…" started Sango.  Yume turned to her, a look of shock on her face, which soon turned to a smile.

"Onegai, Sango-sama.  Just call me Yume.  There is no need to be so formal, not with me."

"Demo, you called me Sango-sama."

"I know, demo…you deserve that kind of respect.  You have a very strong will, Sango-sama.  Even after everything you've been through, you did not break.  If I were in your predicament, I wouldn't have been so strong."

"Yume…what about you?  Your home and your parents, where are they?"

"My…home?"  She just smiled and shook her head.  Her smile seemed sad, but her eyes were still very soft and warm.  "I do not have a home, or an otousan, or an okaasan.  I am alone."  Her smile became bigger.  "I envy you, somewhat, Sango-sama.  You have a family."

"Iie.  You're wrong."

"Am I?  What is a family, exactly?  Is it not a group of people, whether blood or not, who care about each other and comfort each other.  People who argue, who fight, who protect, who care, who love…is that not what a family is?"

"H-hai."

"Then you do have a family.  Your group is your family.  All of you would give up your own lives in an instant in order to save the others.  That is truly what a family is.  I do not have that."

"Gomen."

"There is no need to be sorry for me."  It was silent for a while.  The only sound was the slight breeze, which made a quiet whistling sound.  "Would you like to know, Sango-sama?"

"Know what?"

"What your greatest desire is?  I will not show you, I will tell you if you wish to know."

"I guess."

"Very well."  Suddenly, the scene switched again, placing them in darkness.  Yume walked over to Sango, stopping within a few feet.  Suddenly, something appeared next to her, floating in mid air.  It looked almost like water, spread out in a mirror like form.  "Sango-sama, I know what you're thinking.  There are two great desires within your being.  One is to destroy Naraku.  I'm sure you already knew this, though.  The other is the well being of this man."  In the water like mirror, an image appeared.  It was a very familiar image to Sango's eyes.  A man with dark hair and midnight blue eyes, dressed as a houshi.

"Houshi-sama," whispered Sango.  Yume looked at Sango.  Yume's face was quite calm, not a smile graced her face.

"Miroku-sama appears quite often in your mind.  You think about him a lot.  There is something else that you desire about him, other than his well being."

"T-there is?" asked Sango, her voice shaking.  She was scared to hear the rest.

"Hai.  It's…"  But the rest never came as Yume's image suddenly blurred and then disappeared fully.

"Yume?" asked Sango, but there was no response.  Yume was gone.

******

"Danna," said a crimson haired girl, known as Siria.  The room she was in was dark, pitch black, but it wasn't your normal darkness.  Unlike darkness, Siria could see every feature of every object in the room.  It wasn't dark, just empty.  Yume sat on a throne like chair, her eyes only half open, since she was recently woken up.  Her expression was slightly annoyed, but it was kind of hard to tell, the way her child like face looked.

"Nani, Siria?"

"What were you doing?" she asked, her arms crossed.  There was a scowl on her face.

"I was mind purging."

"Nani?  Did you succeed?"

"Hai."

"How?"

"I wasn't able to get into the minds of Inuyasha-sama or Kagome-sama, because he is a hanyou and she is a miko."

"That girl was a miko?"

"Hai.  And there was no need to purge the minds of Kirara or Shippo.  Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get into Miroku-sama's mind this time.  I did, however, get through to Sango-sama."

"Danna, if I may ask, what is your intent?"

"…"

"Why are you bothering with these people?"

"They are on an important quest, one that could affect the entire world."

"So?  That doesn't tell me what your intentions are."

"You will find out eventually, Siria.  Now, go call Cycil.  I wish to speak to both of you about something."

******

"Sango-chan," whispered Kagome.  She began to shake the sleeping taijiya.  "Sango-chan, hayaku."

"Nani…Kagome-chan?" asked Sango in a sleep filled voice.  She slowly opened her eyes and looked into Kagome's worried face.

"Sango-chan, we need to leave."

"Why?"  Sango yawned and sat up, her eyes only half open.

"I think there's youkai near by."

"Nani?  Demo, Houshi-sama said he sealed off this area."

"Well, something broke through, cause it's coming closer.  I heard something rustle the bushes over that way.  We shouldn't fight it.  Inuyasha and Miroku-sama are injured.  We can't risk it."

"Hai.  Let's go."  Sango and Kagome stood up and quietly got everything together.  'How could something have broken through?  Maybe Siria removed some of the ofudas.'  Eventually, they had gathered up everything.  Shippo had awoken to the sound of them packing up and was now rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Kagome?" he asked.  Kagome bent down near him.

"Shh.  Shippo-chan, we're leaving."

"Why?"

"There's something coming this way.  We need to leave now.  Go wake Kirara."

"Okay."  Shippo ran off to wake the small cat.  Once accomplishing this goal, Kirara transformed, ready to leave.

"Sango-chan, we need to wake up Inuyasha and Miroku-sama."

"Hai."  Sango watched Kagome walk off to go awaken Inuyasha.  That left Miroku to her.  She walked over to the sleeping houshi and gently shook him by the shoulder.

"Houshi-sama," she whispered.  His eyes slowly opened and took in her image.

"Sango?" he asked quietly.  She just nodded.  Inuyasha, however, was already standing and looking around.  He sniffed the air, his face becoming stern.

"I smell youkai," he said.

"Nani?" asked Miroku, unbelievingly.

"Miroku," said Inuyasha, turning his attention to the houshi.  "I thought you said you sealed this area."

"I did, I mean, I thought I did.  Kuso.  Siria must have done something to my wards."

"We should get going," said Kagome.  "We can't risk fighting it right now."

"Feh.  I say we fight it and get this over with."

"Inuyasha, you're injured.  We're leaving and we're leaving now."

"I agree with Kagome-sama," said Miroku, using his staff to push himself up, wincing slightly from his injuries.

"Feh," said Inuyasha, turning his head away from all of them.  He didn't say anything else.  Kagome smiled, knowing she had won the argument.  Kirara then made her way over.  Miroku quickly got on her, followed by Sango.  Inuyasha refused.

"I can walk.  My legs aren't broken."  Kagome would have protested, but there wasn't enough time for that.  She gathered Shippo in her arms and then climbed onto Kirara.  Then they were off.  Inuyasha ran beside the transformed Kirara.  They weren't sure as to where they were going, but they knew that they had to get away from whatever was coming for them.  They continued running, but the scent didn't go away.  Inuyasha knew it was following them.  They weren't going to be able to run away this time.  Inuyasha suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  Kirara had come to as stop as well and turned to look at Inuyasha.  His back was to them and he began to crack his claws.

"Kagome, you guys should get out of here."

"We're not going to leave you here."

"That youkai is still following us.  We won't be able to outrun it.  There's no other choice but to fight."

"I agree," said Miroku.  "I'll help."

"Houshi-sama!" scolded Sango.

"No thanks, Miroku.  You're still injured.  I want you all to leave."  Sango got off of Kirara and motioned for all of them to do the same.  They all dismounted.

"Kirara, you stay here and help Inuyasha," she said.  Kirara roared in response and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Be careful," said Kagome.  Inuyasha nodded to her and then turned back to face the forest.  Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku began to head through the forest, getting as far away from the area as they could.

******

"Siria," said Yume.  The crimson haired girl walked out from the shadows and approached the dream weaver.

"Yes, danna?" she asked.

"Where's Cycil?"

"I couldn't find her.  She hasn't been around for a while now."  Yume thought this over.  It was true; Cycil had been gone quite often lately.

"I wonder what she's doing."

"Your guess is as good as mine.  She's always leaving.  Why not just send me.  I can finish them off easily."  A sickening smirk crossed her face as she thought about the things she could do to the group.

"No."

"What?  Why not?"

"If I had wanted you to kill them, I would have let you do that from the beginning.  I want to find out more about them."

"Whatever.  You and your purging.  I don't understand dream weavers."  Yume smiled at the stubborn girl.  This was all very entertaining to her.  'I wonder what Sango-sama is doing.'  Yume closed her eyes and focused.  Images came into her mind as she focused her thoughts.  She could see the Inuyasha group.  Sango was with Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku.  They were running through the forest.  Yume frowned.  Something was wrong.  She could easily tell.  There was another youkai following them.

"Siria," said Yume.

"Hai," said Siria, seeming bored.

"Go find them."

"Nani?"

"You heard me.  Go and find them."

"What for?  Why do I have to go?"

"Because Cycil isn't here.  They will not die yet.  Now go and make sure they survive."  Siria glared at Yume and then turned around, stomping off into the shadows.  Yume leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes, watching the scene unfold before her.

************************************************************************************************

Looky!  I wrote another chapter!  Aren't I special^.^  I sure feel it.  Sorry if this chapter was bad in any way, cause I wasn't paying much attention when I wrote it and I was kinda running out of ideas.  Things'll really pick up soon…I hope.

Ano –um

Otousan –father (I may have spelt it wrong.  There are other ways to say father, but I like this one.)

Okaasan –mother (same as above.)

Hime –princess.  It can be used alone or as a suffix like thing, such as sama or chan.

Hayaku –it means quickly or hurry.  (I may have spelt it wrong)

Sama –it's a suffix (is it called a suffix?) that means lord or lady.

Chan –used among friends, mostly for girls, unless speaking to a child. (that's how I was told)

Kuso –correction.  Kuso can mean a ton of different words, depending on how you interpret it.  All in all, it's an expression of extreme anger, meaning either shit or damn.  I've seen it both ways.

Well, that's it for now.

Remember to review^.^

Audi^.^


	8. Painful Recovery

Gomen ne.  I was a lot busier than I thought I'd be.  I've finally gotten my school life back together and I think I'm doing okay.  Time's gone by fast today, which kinda sucks, but other than that, I'm good.

And thank you to everyone who's reviewed and also to those who've helped me with my Japanese.  Also I just increased my Japanese vocabulary.  It feels great!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha!  How many times must I say it?  I'm BROKE!  I really am this time, honestly.  I just blew my last five dollars.  On what, you may ask?  CANDY!  And it was worth it!  Really worth it!

************************************************************************************************

*There are people who don't believe in fate or destiny.  They believe in uncertainty, but either way you look at it, life is uncertain.  Fate is uncertain and so is destiny.  None of them are constant either.  They act the same way we do.  On impulse.  Maybe fate decides things as they go, only consisting of a few events at first, but building up as they go along.  Because destiny can disrupt fate.  Destiny is one of the few times where we control our lives.  We have to make a decision.  Sometimes the fate of the world rides on that one decision, that one person's destiny.  It isn't a matter of what is suppose to happen.  It's a matter of if they'll choose to accept it.*

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all ran through the forest, dodging trees that were in their way.  They eventually made it onto a thin trail.  Shippo was riding on Kagome's shoulder.  Her and Sango were in front and Miroku was slowly falling further behind.  Eventually, he had to stop.  He fell to one knee, holding himself up with his staff.  He was breathing hard and his face was twisted in pain.  Sango and Kagome stopped and turned around.

"Houshi-sama!" called Sango.  Her and Kagome ran back to where he was.

"Just go," he said.  "You should just leave me here.  I'll only slow you down."

"Miroku-sama, we're not leaving you."  Suddenly, they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them.  They were loud and seemed to shake the whole forest.  Kagome, Sango, and Shippo all turned towards the forest.

"Something's coming," said Shippo, the fear evident in his voice.  They all remained still, not sure what they should do.  Suddenly, the sound stopped.  The forest was still again.

"Is…is it gone?" asked Sango.

"I think so," said Kagome, still shocked.  Miroku was silent through it all.  He seemed to be listening to something.  He then jerked.

"Get down!" he yelled, shoving both Sango and Kagome to the ground.  He then ducked down as well, just as a huge clawed hand swung towards them.  It swiped over their heads, just barely missing them.  After the pass, they all stood up and turned.  The creature was standing in the trees, only partially shielded now.  It was quite similar to the youkai that they had fought before.  It was a midnight black instead of gray and it had sleek, smooth skin instead of fur.  It bore its teeth and gave a wicked grin, its ruby eyes shining.  It was incredibly tall.

"Is this the same youkai from before?" asked Sango, referring to the one that Inuyasha stopped to battle with.

"I sure hope not," said Kagome, assuming the worst for Inuyasha.

"We need to get out of here," wailed Shippo, his fear getting the best of him.  The youkai's grin just broadened.

"Hai, ikuzo," said Miroku.  He turned and began to run, followed by Kagome and Sango.  The youkai began to chase after them, roaring as it ran.  Miroku ignored the pain his wounds were giving him.  'Just a little further,' he thought to himself.  Kagome and Sango eventually made it past him.  Miroku just smiled.  He stopped and turned around, now facing the youkai.  Kagome and Sango stopped as well, turning to face him.

"Miroku-sama!" shouted Kagome.

"What are you doing?" asked Sango.  Miroku glanced over at them.

"Stay behind me!" he warned.  He turned his attention back to the youkai.  He extended his right hand and quickly removed the rosary, releasing the kazaana.  The youkai was being pulled in.  It gave out an ear-shattering cry.  It then smiled and extended its arm beyond the range of the kazaana.  "Nani?!"  It swung its arm towards Miroku.  There was no time to dodge the attack.  Miroku quickly closed the kazaan, for fear of losing control.  Just as he closed it, the youkai struck him, sending him flying back.  His face twisted in pain as he hit the ground and rolled a short distance.

"Miroku!" shouted Shippo.  They all just stood there.  Miroku pushed himself up with his elbows and then used his staff to stand up the rest of the way.  He still seemed to be in pain, but he wanted to try again.  He made a move for his prayer beads again, but the youkai saw it coming.  It swung its arm again, knocking Miroku even further away.  He landed near Kagome and Sango.  He tried to get up, but it was no use.  He fell back onto his side.  He was breathing hard and it was beginning to be more difficult to keep his eyes open.  His vision then blurred and soon disappeared all together.  He then blacked out, his last memory of the youkai moving closer to them.

"Miroku-sama!" yelled Kagome.  They three of them went over to him.  He was out cold.

"It's coming!" said Shippo, motioning towards the youkai.  Sango then stood up and unhooked the Hiraikotsu.  She then threw it towards the youkai, which simply knocked it away with its large hands.  She backed up and stood near Kagome.  It looked like this was the end for them.  The youkai laughed as they all cowered in fear around Miroku.  They all had their eyes closed now, awaiting the inevitable.  The youkai suddenly stopped advancing and looked up.  Standing on a very high tree branch to its left was Siria.  She had her sword drawn and held out to her side.  The youkai just stared at her.

"If you want to live, I suggest you leave," she said, holding her sword up in front of her.  "I'll kill you right now if you don't."  The youkai seemed to contemplate this.  It looked her up and down.  A twisted smile then formed on Siria's face.  It was a smirk that would send fear into the heart of even the strongest of youkai.  The creature turned around and began to walk away, disappearing into the forest.  Siria glanced down at the people she had just saved and then turned her head away in annoyance.

"I don't see what's so important about them.  Danna should have just let them die."  Siria then turned around and jumped away, disappearing into the night.  Kagome and Sango both opened their eyes, realizing that nothing was there.

"Wha-what happened to the youkai?" asked Shippo, looking around for the giant creature.

"I don't know," said Kagome.  She was just as confused.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked towards the beginning of the trail and watched as Inuyasha jumped through the trees, followed by Kirara, who quickly transformed back to her chibi form and ran to Sango.  Inuyasha went over to Kagome.  "Nande koto wa?" he asked.

"A youkai followed us, but then it left."

"It left?"

"Strange, I know, but that's what happened."

"Doushite?"

"I'm not sure.  I wasn't watching…"

"Are all of you alright, at least?"

"Ano…Miroku-sama was…"  Kagome turned her attention back to the houshi, who was still unconscious and showed no sign of waking up anytime soon.

"We should find a village," suggested Sango, looking over Miroku.  He had already reopened his wounds once and some were already partially pulled back open.  'Shinu na, Houshi-sama'

******

"Good job, Siria," said Yume.

"Yeah, yeah," responded Siria, slightly annoyed.  "If I may ask, just why did you want me to save them?"

"I already told you.  I don't want them to die."

"Demo…"

"Have you found Cycil yet?"  Siria frowned at the attempt to change the subject, but went along with it anyway.  She shook her head.

"Not yet.  I don't know where she ended up at.  She probably got hungry, or something."

"That's always your excuse for not looking for her.  I want you to find her and bring her back here, ima."  Siria just stared at Yume, trying to decipher the emotions displayed on her face, but she saw nothing.  Yume kept the same, emotionless look on her face.  Her mouth was a thin line, no smile and no frown, just a line.  Her eyes were straight and emotionless, as if she was in a trance of some kind.  Siria sighed and then nodded.

"Whatever you say, danna."  She turned around and walked off into the darkness again, becoming nothing more than one of the far off shadows.  Yume leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"Time to watch this play out."

******

A pair of midnight blue eyes slowly opened and tried to adjust to the surroundings.  Everything was just a blur of browns and grays.  Nothing seemed to be solid.  After blinking a few times, the blurriness went away, leaving the inside of a house in its place.  The boards were all brown, but the foundation looked sturdy.  A few rays of light managed to get through the spaces between the boards, but they were welcoming and warm.  It was very quiet, until a door opened, making a shuffling sound.

"It's about time," said Inuyasha, his voice slightly irritated but slightly relieved as he looked over the houshi.

"Where am I?  Nande koto wa?" asked Miroku.  Suddenly, his mind snapped.  He remembered what happened right before he blacked out.  "Where's the youkai?!" he asked, sitting up, but instantly wishing he hadn't.  He grimaced and fell back down.  He landed on something soft.  He looked around a little more and found that he was lying on many blankets.  He had bandages on his left hand and around his forehead.  He probably had more, but he couldn't see them, thanks to his robes.

"Relax, it left."

"What left?"

"The youkai."

"What for?"  Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Who knows, or cares.  It's gone and that's all that matters.  Neither of them had a shikon no kakkera."  Miroku relaxed a little and then sighed.

"So, how long have I been out?"

"Five."

"Five hours?"

"Days."

"Days?!"

"Sou na."  Miroku was silent.  He had never gotten injured to the point where he'd sleep for days, especially five.  He was usually very careful.  He pushed himself up onto his elbows and faced Inuyasha.

"Where are we?" he asked again.

"In a village."

"I know that."

"The one you wanted to head to before."

"Oh."

"Anyway, you should get some more rest.  We'll be leaving tomorrow, hopefully.  Kagome and Sango left a while ago to go get some supplies."  Inuyasha turned around and began to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know.  Somewhere other than this village."  And with that, Inuyasha left the house.  Miroku fell back against the blankets and closed his eyes.  He didn't plan on going to sleep, but it just felt good to lie there with his eyes closed.  He wasn't sure how long it had been before he heard someone running towards the house he was in.  The door opened, making the same shuffling sound, only more forceful.  Miroku opened his eyes in time to see Sango run towards him and then embrace him while he was lying there.

"Houshi-sama," she said happily and with relief.

"Sango?" he questioned.  Sango suddenly tensed and sat up, a small blush on her cheeks.  She was slightly embarrassed.

"Sumimasen," she said quietly.  Miroku just smiled.

Shimpai Janai," he responded.

"I was worried, we all were.  We weren't sure if you would wake up."

"I'm just fine, I assure you."  Miroku kept his eyes on Sango, but his hand began to move elsewhere, slowly sneaking up on the unsuspecting girl.

"Gomen ne, Houshi-sama."  Miroku's smile slipped into a look of confusion.

"Nani?"

"I…I should have…"  Upon closer inspection, Miroku could see that tears were building up, but refused to fall.  He withdrew his hand.  She was hurting and he didn't feel like hurting her any more, so he would leave her alone…for now, anyways.

"Nanda?"

"I wasn't able to help you."

"Don't you remember, Sango?  I told you and Kagome to stay behind me.  It wasn't your fault."

"You could have died."

"I'm fine now, see?"  Miroku pushed himself up, surprised that it didn't hurt anymore.  Maybe he just needed to stretch out his muscles.  He had been sleeping for five days now.  He was soon on his feet, a smile back on his face.  Sango just watched him.  "Mou, how about we take a look at this village, okay?"  Sango stood up as well, the tears disappearing from her eyes.  She smiled and began to walk towards the door, followed by Miroku.  They were soon out the door and they began to wander around the small, yet comfortable, village.

******

Inuyasha returned from his stroll in the forest, only to find that Kagome was standing at the entrance, waiting for him.  She had a huge smile on her face.

"Did you have a nice walk?" she asked, her voice cheerful.

"Sou na," he responded, as if uninterested.  

"That's good."  Inuyasha walked into the village, followed by Kagome.

"Just to let you know, we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Nani?  Why so soon?"

"We've been here for 4 days!"  It had taken them a day to get there.  "Miroku is already awake, so we'll leave tomorrow.  It's fine by him, so there's no objections, right?"  Kagome just sighed.  She couldn't argue with that.

"Alright, we can leave tomorrow."  Inuyasha was now confused.  Usually Kagome would put up more of an argument when it came to staying somewhere.  Kagome noticed this shock.

"Nanda?" she asked.

"Nandemo."  They just walked a little more and then arrived at the house in which they were staying at.

"Where are Sango-chan and Miroku-sama?"

"I don't know."

"HENTAI!!" screamed a familiar girl.  The shout was followed by a slapping sound.  Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see an angry Sango coming towards them.  She walked right passed them and into the house.  Their eyes followed her every move until she disappeared.  They then turned their attention to Miroku, who was standing a little ways away from them with a confused look on his face, along with a red handprint.  Inuyasha and Kagome both sighed.

"He'll never learn," said Kagome, walking into the house.

"Baka," said Inuyasha, following her.  Miroku was left standing outside.  He sighed and turned around.  He was going to go for another walk.  He wasn't sure if he wanted to face Sango right now.

******

In the forest, Siria was standing behind a tree, looking out at the village where Inuyasha and his friends were currently staying at.

"What am I doing here?" she asked herself.

"Didn't Yume send you?"

Siria turned to face the shadows of the forest, her face in a scowl.

"So this is where you've been hiding," said Siria, her voice expressing her scowl.  The person she was speaking to was covered by the shadows.

"I take it you came here looking for me."

"You got that right.  Danna has been asking me for a while now.  Where were you?"

"Just out."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing much.  I am, however, much stronger now."

"That's what I thought.  I knew you went out to get something to eat."  The shadowed person laughed.

"You know me well, Siria."

"Whatever.  It's your turn.  I'm tired of having to do everything.  You should go back and see danna.  She wanted you to do something for her."

"I know.  I'm going."  The shadowed figure disappeared into the darkness of the forest.  Siria soon followed after taking one last glance at the village.  She had finally found her, after five days of looking.  She had finally found Cycil.  'I wonder what danna wants her to do.'

************************************************************************************************

Finally!  I finally finished it!  Not only that, but fanfiction wouldn't let me update.  I wasn't able to upload anything.  It really sucked.  Anyways, I've been listening to "Key of Twilight" from Hack//Sign.  I love that song.  I listened to it while writing this, cause it was too quiet.  I have it when it's quiet.

Ikuzo –let's go.  It can also be said as ikisho.  There are others as well.

Hiraikotsu –the name of Sango's boomerang.

Nande koto wa –what happened.

Chibi –come on people.  Who doesn't know this?  It means little.

Doushite –why.  It can also be spelled as doush'te.

Shinu na –Don't die.

Ima –Now.

Shikon no kakkera –shikon shard.  I may have added an extra 'k', but that's okay.

Sou na –yeah.  It can also be said as sou da.

Sumimasen –sorry about that.

Shimpai Janai –Don't worry about it.

Nanda –What is it?

Mou –well.  It can also be said as Maa.

Hentai –pervert

Baka –stupid, idiot, moron.

Okay, here's the thing.  I learned something interesting about the Japanese language, so listen.  The spelling isn't always consistent because Japanese language has its own writing system, and nobody can agree on how things are supposed to be spelled in Roman alphabet letters ("romaji"). Also, the translations are not always literal except where noted as such. The English terms are meant to convey a social impact similar to the Japanese words and phrases.  Therefore, don't complain about how I spell these words listed here, cause I got them from someplace that knows what they mean.  Correct me on some things, like if I got something completely wrong, okay?

Sorry, I don't mean to sound mean or anything, but I just thought that this was interesting.

That's all.

Until next time!

Audi^.^


	9. Cycil, the Stealer of Souls

Well, here's another chapter.  I honestly have nothing better to do than to write.  I'm not saying that writing is bad though, I'm just saying that I have nothing else to do in my life, like interact with other people…oh well.  Maybe I am quite pathetic.

Disclaimer:  How many times must I tell you?  I don't own Inuyasha.  If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.  It's not that hard to put two and two together, ya know.  Come on people, use your brains! (like I'm the one to talk-_-). But hey, no one reads disclaimers, right…right?  Uh…see ya!

************************************************************************************************

*Is it possible to change your fate?  I don't know.  Sometimes, perhaps, but then again, it might be destiny, not fate.  No one knows.  That's why people wonder. Many would have quit by now.  You can't understand fate or destiny, or they way the world works.  What if you could save someone from dying at their expected time.  If by giving them more of their life, do you lose a little of your own?  Do you shorten your own life by saving another's?  Nobody knows.  That's the point.  We aren't meant to think of things like that.  Fate and destiny have their own systems, and we will have to abide by them…well, until we find a slip in fate.  Then you never know what might happen.*

"Oi, Yume," said Cycil.  She was standing in the shadows of the dark and empty room.  Yume's eyes snapped open and she looked forward, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Nani, Cycil?" she asked with little question in her voice.

"Yume.  What did you want with me?"

"I have a job for you."

"Oh? Ittai?"

"Hai."

"Well then, what is it?"

"I believe you already know."

"Why do you have such an interest in them?"

"She won't answer you," said Siria, stepping out of the shadows.  Cycil refused to remove herself from the darkness, but she watched as Siria walked up to the throne that Yume resided on.

"Then at least tell me what you want me to do.  I don't care why you want it done, I'll just do it."

"That's good.  Then I want you to…"

******

After bidding their farewells to the kind villagers, the Inuyasha group began their journey again, with smiles on their faces.

"I feel great!" announced Miroku.

"Good for you," retorted Inuyasha, uninterested.  They walked for a while through the forest.  They weren't sure where they were going and didn't really care either.  There hadn't been any shards in the area, so they decided to head back towards where they had started.  The sun was high in the sky and the trees were beautiful under the bright sun.  Everything was beautiful in the area and Kagome made sure to take note of it all.

"Oi, wake up," said a man.  The group stopped and turned to look at the source of the voice.  It had come from the left.  They all began to head over in that direction.

"Come on," said another man.  They group eventually found out what all the commotion was about.  There were three men, who seemed to be from the village.  Two of them were sitting around the other one, who was unconscious on the ground.

"Wake up!" yelled the first one again.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome.  The two men looked over at the strangers, instantly noticing Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Y-youkai!" they both screamed, but they weren't about to just run and leave their friend, so they just stayed, looking scared.

"Relax, we won't hurt you," said Kagome.

"What happened?" asked Sango, motioning towards the unconscious man.  The two others looked down at their friend.

"We don't know," responded the first guy.  Miroku stepped in.

"Onegai.  Let me see him."  The two men nodded.  Miroku approached the unconscious man and bent down, looking over him.  The man was deathly still.  He placed his hand over the man's mouth and noticed that there wasn't any air escaping.  This man was dead, and now he had to break it to the two village men.

"This man is dead," he said quite bluntly.  The two village men looked shocked.

"But how?" asked the first one.

"He's the fifth one in the last 7 days."

"The fifth?" asked Kagome.

"Hai.  More and more villagers are dying."

"What's the cause of it?" asked Sango.

"We don't know."

"It's probably just a youkai," said Inuyasha.  "We can take care of it."

"I don't think a youkai did this," said Miroku.  "This man has no wounds.  There aren't any marks on his neck, so he wasn't choked either.  He just…died."

"Is it a disease?" asked Shippo.

"He was fine yesterday," answered the second man.  They all just stood in silence, trying to figure this out.  Kagome then turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned.  He already knew what she was going to ask him.

"Look, unless it's a demon, there's really nothing we can do, now is there," he said.  He didn't seem to care much about the situation.  Kagome sighed.  She had to admit, he was right.  If it wasn't a demon, then there wasn't really anything they could do.  "Ikuzo," said Inuyasha, turning around and walking off.  Reluctantly, they all followed him, leaving the two men with their dead friend.  Each of them had their own thoughts on this, but decided against voicing them.  The group moved slowly through the forest.  Overall, it would be a nice day.

******

"You understand, right?" asked Yume.

"Sou na," responded Cycil.

"Then leave and get to it.  It's already night."

"Ittai?"

"Hai."

"Well then, ja ne, Yume."  Cycil quickly bowed, getting down onto her right knee, then stood and walked away.  Yume smiled.  'At least she has more respect than Siria…sometimes.'

"Siria," said Yume.

"Hai, danna?" she asked lamely.

"Follow her."

"Nani?"

"You heard me."

"Doushite?"

"You know how Cycil can be.  Now do as you're told, Siria."

"Hai, hai, whatever you say, danna."  Siria walked off, leaving Yume to her empty thoughts.

******

It had gotten quite late and the Inuyasha group had found a quiet area in the forest to set up camp.  It was a peaceful night, the stars and moon shining brightly in the sky.  They all sat around, eating their ramen.  The campfire was burning brightly, illuminating the small area.  The forest was very peaceful at night.  Nothing disturbed the beautiful silence.  Inuyasha was soon done with his ramen and then got seconds.  He seemed content with the instant noodles.  Kagome finished hers and then pulled out a book to read.  Miroku was the next one done.  He set his bowl down and then stood up.

"I'm going for a walk," he announced.  He just received a quick glance from Inuyasha, who instantly went back to devouring the noodles left in his dish.  Miroku turned around and walked away from the camp.  It was a calm night, so he figured that a small walk would do him good.  As he walked, something ahead of him caught his attention.  There seemed to be a soft blue light emanating from a clearing up ahead.  He walked a little faster, curious as to what it was.  He eventually pushed past a few more trees and got to the small clearing.  It was still shielded above by trees, but it was a clearing nonetheless.  In the middle stood a girl.  Her head was down, so Miroku couldn't see her face, but something about her seemed off.  She had short, chin length, light orange hair.  Her ears were slightly pointed, but not enough to notice.  She had on a long sleeved, light blue shirt.  The sleeves were wider at the end.  Around each elbow was a sea green band.  Her shirt was long, almost like a skirt combined with a shirt.  A waistband divided the sections.  On the band was a dark gray, diamond shaped stone.  The band was the same color as the braces on her arms, and the choker around her neck.  Under the skirt, she wore a pair of short pants, stopping at her knees.  A pair of faded brown boots finished her attire.

"I've been waiting for you," she said, a smirk spreading across her face.

"For me?" asked Miroku.  He gave his usual, confident smile.  "And just who might you be?"

"My name is Cycil," she responded, still not lifting her head.  "I knew you'd come out here."

"Oh?  And how would you know something like that?"

"You'd be surprised," she responded coolly.  Suddenly, a pair of light gray wings emerged from her back.  She spread them as far as they would go and then slowly raised her head, revealing a pair of scarlet colored eyes.  She still wore her smirk as she narrowed her eyes.  Miroku seemed shocked as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Are…you a youkai?"

"My, aren't you brilliant," she responded sarcastically.  Miroku was now angry.  He glared at Cycil, who just laughed.  "Good.  I'm glad you're mad.  It'll make this more fun."  She began to beat her wings and rose just barely off the ground.  She then rushed at him, coming quicker than he could see.  She punched him in the stomach and then spun around and kicked him in the back.  Miroku went flying farther into the clearing.  He rolled a few feet and then slowly pushed himself up.  When he raised his head, however, Cycil was right there, in front or him.  He took a few steps back, shocked at how fast she had moved.  He blinked and she was gone.

"Nani?  Doko ni…?"

"Are you looking for me," whispered Cycil from behind him.  He was about to turn around when he was grabbed from behind.  Cycil held him where he was, preventing him from even moving.  She punched him in the stomach to guarantee he wouldn't move.  He made a gasping sound as he tried to regain his composure.  "Well, Miroku, it's been fun, but I'm sick of this game.  I think we'll end it here.  And because you're a houshi, I'll do something special for you."

"And what would that be?" he managed to choke out, still regaining from the punch.

"I'm kind of hungry," she said, not answering his question completely.  She turned slightly so that his side was facing her.  She held him with her right arm and raised her left.  Her hand then became transparent.  She just smirked.

"What are you doing?"  Miroku was panicked.  He hadn't seen a demon do this before.

"Like I told you, I'm hungry."  She moved her hand to touch his chest, but it went right through him.  Miroku's eyes widened in unspeakable pain.  Cycil seemed to grab onto something inside of him and then twisted her arm.  Miroku cried out in pure agony.

******

Inuyasha's ears twitched as a familiar voice echoed throughout the forest.  His eyes shot open and he instantly stood up.  The others all heard as well, and were soon on their feet.

"That sounded like…" started Kagome.

"Houshi-sama," whispered Sango.

"Ikuzo!" yelled Inuyasha, as he ran off into the forest.  He was shortly followed by the other four members left in his group.  They kept running until they reached the clearing.  Standing in the middle of it was Cycil, her hands held out in front of her, cupping something above them.  Her head was down.

"Youkai," growled Inuyasha.  It seemed like they just kept getting attacked.  A few feet away from Cycil was Miroku.  He was lying on the ground, as still as death.

"Houshi-sama!" called Sango as she, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara all ran over to him.  Kagome and Sango fell to their knees next to him.  They were in shock at what they saw.  Miroku's eyes were half open, but they were completely empty of all emotion, as if he were in a trance.  His chest didn't rise or fall and his skin was slightly pale.  None of them knew what to do.  Shippo glanced from the houshi to Cycil, who Inuyasha was still facing down.  Shippo's eyes then fell on the item floating above her cupped hands.  It was surprising that none of them had noticed.  It was light blue and misty looking.  He had seen so many in his short life.

"Inu…yasha…" he said, slightly nervous.

"Nani?" asked Inuyasha, slightly annoyed.

"That…that thing in her hands…"  Shippo was pointing to Cycil with a look of horror on his face.  Inuyasha turned back to the youkai and focused on the item she had.  His eyes widened upon realizing what it was.  Kagome and Sango were both looking as well.

"Demo, that's a…" started Inuyasha.  Cycil just smirked.

"That's right…it's a tamashii…"

"A…a tamashii?" asked Kagome, already knowing what that meant.  Cycil just widened her smirk and lifted her head to face Inuyasha.  She was enjoying every minute of this.

"Impossible," stated Inuyasha.

"Iya.  I'm afraid it's very possible."  They all just stared on in complete shock.  Kagome and Sango turned their attention back to Miroku.  He was as still as death, and there was a good reason for that.

"Miroku-sama is…"  Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Houshi-sama…"  Sango's eyes began to water as well.

"Temee!" shouted Inuyasha.  He drew the Tetsusaiga and pointed it at her.  "You'll pay for this.  You ripped out his tamashii."

"That's right.  The tamashii of a houshi is full of power.  If I eat it, then I'll become stronger."

"Y-you're gonna…" began Shippo, his body quivering from fear.

"That's right.  I'll eat his soul.  He's dead to you now."

"Tojikomeru!  You'll pay for this!"  Inuyasha lunged forward, swinging his sword at Cycil, but she simply beat her wings and lifted off higher than he could reach.  She smiled at this.  However, Inuyasha quickly jumped up and swung at her again.  She just barely evaded the attack, but by doing so, she lost her hold on the tamashii.  It began to make its way back to Miroku.  Cycil quickly grabbed onto it with her right hand and sighed.

"That was close," she said in a relieved tone.  She then turned to Inuyasha, her face covered in anger.  "You baka.  You almost made me drop it."

"That's the point," responded Inuyasha.  'If I can just get the tamashii away from her long enough, it can return to Miroku.'  Inuyasha lunged at her again, but she evaded easily.  Meanwhile, the others were watching with earnest.  Kagome suddenly stood up.

"I'm gonna help Inuyasha.  Stay here with Miroku-sama," she stated, and then walked off, finding a good position to shoot from.  Sango stayed with the still Miroku.  She looked down at him.  'It must have hurt,' she thought to herself.  'Onegai…I don't want you to die…we'll save you, Houshi-sama.'  Meanwhile, Kagome found a decent position.  They only had one chance to do this, and she couldn't mess up.  She quickly pulled out an arrow and knocked it.  She then raised the bow and drew it back, aiming carefully.  Inuyasha was in the way.

"Inuyasha!  Move!" she warned him.  He glanced back at her and then jumped out of the way, just as she released the string, sending the boy flying at Cycil.  She realized there wasn't much time to dodge.  She quickly moved, but the arrow would have taken her arms if she hadn't dropped them to her sides.  Of course, in doing so, she released the tamashii.

"Kuso!" she screamed as she lunged for the escaping tamashii.  However, Inuyasha was ready and blocked her path with the Tetsusaiga.  "Iya!" she cried out.  The tamashii had already reached Miroku and reentered his body.  His eyes soon closed and his chest slowly rose and fell.

"Houshi-sama, wake up," Sango said softly.  He slowly opened his eyes again and looked up at Sango.

"Sango?" he questioned weakly.

"Onore!" shouted Cycil as she slashed at Inuyasha with her claws.  "I'll kill you!"  She lunged at him again, but Inuyasha jumped out of the way.  Cycil ended up hitting nothing but the ground.  She pushed off and flew into the sky, but her eyes widened as she watched Inuyasha jump towards her.  He was getting closer, preparing his sword.

"Shine!" he shouted.  He swung his sword at the youkai, but his swing was soon stopped by a curved sword.  Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he saw the person holding the sword.  "It's you," he said.  The crimson haired Siria wore a confident smirk on her face.  Both her and Inuyasha jumped back and away from each other.  Cycil soon landed just behind Siria.

"Well, it looks like I got here just in time," said Siria.

"I guess I owe you, Siria," said Cycil.

"Yeah, I guess you do."  Siria sheathed her sword and then looked around at the group.  Miroku was slowly pushing himself up so that he could see what was happening.  With the help of Sango, he was able to sit up.  He looked exhausted.  "Let's go, Cycil.  We're done here."

"Nani?"

"You heard me.  We're leaving."

"Alright."  Cycil spread her wings and lifted off into the night sky.  Siria bowed and then jumped away, heading off into the forest.  Inuyasha sighed and then sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"I wonder what that was all about," said Shippo.  "Why would they just leave?"

"Who knows," said Inuyasha, seemingly uninterested.  "Let's head back."

******

"Gomen nasai, Yume," said Cycil.  "I failed."

"It's fine.  I don't care."

"Nani?  You don't care?  Then why'd you send her, and more so, why did you send me?!" yelled Siria.  Yume just sighed.

"You wouldn't understand, even if I told you."

"Yume," said Cycil, getting the girl's attention.  "You haven't even told us yet.  What are you, exactly?"  Yume closed her eyes and sighed again.  The question would have come up eventually, so she might as well tell them.  Maybe it would get them to shut up for a while about her requests.

"Are you a youkai?" asked Siria.

"Iie."

"Then you're a ningen," said Cycil.

"Iie."

"So you're a hanyou?" asked Siria, with disbelief.  Yume simply shook her head.

"I am none of these things."

"But how?  It doesn't make any sense," stated Cycil.

"Tell us what you are."

"I'm a shokkou no mugen.  I'm surprised you didn't know that.  I'm also known as a hateshi.  Whatever I am, however, doesn't matter.  I am Yume, no matter how you look at it.  You can leave now.  I'll call you when I need you."

"Hai, danna," responded Siria.  She left the room, followed by a silent Cycil.

"So, Siria, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About what your 'danna' is?"

"She's yours as well, you know.  Come to think of it, just why do you listen to her?"

"Yume made me what I am.  She saved my life when I was dying, so I will repay her with it.  What about you?"

"…"

"Why do you listen to Yume?"

"That's none of your business."

"Come on, I told you my reason."

"…"

"Whatever.  I don't care anyway."  Both of them walked off into the shadows, neither one saying another word.

************************************************************************************************

Oh man, that took forever!  I'm so tired and I've been trying to write this all week, but we've been busy.  I hope this was a good chapter.  I think I may have rushed a few parts.  But oh well.

Ittai –really

Ya ne –see ya

Doko ni –where is…

Tamashii –soul, and yes, I spelt it right.

Temee –it means wench or B*tch when talking to a girl and B*st*rd when talking to a guy.  And why did I replace the vowels in those words?  Cause I hate saying them and I hate writing them even more.

Tojikomeru –shut up

Onore –why you…(insulting way)

Shine –die!

Gomen nasai –I'm very sorry

Ningen –human being

Shokkou no mugen –literally means weaver of dreams, or dream weaver.

Hateshi –means fate

Wow…that's a lot of Japanese words.  Yep.  Well, please review.  I'd really appreciate it.

Ja!


	10. Nightmare and Betrayal

Well, I decided to write the next chapter.  Why?  Cause I'm bored.  Oh man, this isn't promising.  I messed up so many times in the last sentence.  I had to push the backspace so many times!  This can't be good.  My fingers are cold and the keys are slippery, not to mention that I'm shaking.  Well, on with it.  I'll just do a double spell/grammar check.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha!  And once again, I'm in dept by five dollars.  Why?  Cause I bought two new games, baby!  I now have the Inuyasha game for Playstation.  It's great!  And I bought FF one and FF two.  Cool, huh?  I'm so happy!  Now I'm in dept…oh well…I'll live.

************************************************************************************************

*Life isn't always easy, nor is it fair.  Sometimes a single person can be misfortunate, but no one else is.  Why that one person?  Is fate truly cruel, or is that misfortune truly helping that person?  How is that possible?  Because from the ashes rises the phoenix.  From all darkness comes light, and all bad comes good.  Nothing is fully one way or the other, so do those truly exist?  Good and evil, life and death.  Each is the same, yet different.  How?  Who knows?  It's something to think about, isn't it?  Fate and destiny, pain and happiness.  You need both to be complete, but if you had neither, would you still be complete?  I just don't know.  It's something to think about.*

The Inuyasha group was back at camp, sitting around the campfire.  Inuyasha was leaning against a tree, sitting next to Kagome.  Miroku was also leaning against a tree, his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep.  Sango was sitting slightly close to him, but far enough away in case he decided to be his normal self.

"Miroku," said Inuyasha, causing the houshi to slightly open his eyes and look over at the hanyou.  "Every time you go off on your own, something happens.  From now on, don't wander off alone, got that?  I'm sick of having to save you."  Miroku just laughed lightly.

"Very well, Inuyasha," he replied.

"Are you sure you're all right, Miroku?" asked Shippo.

"Yes, I'm fine.  I'm just…really tired."  And with that said, he closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

"I don't blame him," said Kagome.  "It must have really hurt.  We'll let him sleep for as long as he needs, right, Inuyasha?"  She said his name with a lot of emphasis, along with a glare.  Inuyasha lamely nodded and then got up.  He jumped into the tree and found a decent branch to sit on.

"Kagome-chan, let's get some sleep."

"Yeah, let's."  Eventually, they were all fast asleep, content in their own little worlds.

******

Sango was once again surrounded by the bright colored lights.  It truly was a beautiful place.

"Hello again, Sango-sama."

"Yume?" asked Sango.

"Of course.  Who else would it be?"  There was a kind humor to her voice, which made Sango smile.  "I'm glad all of you are alright, Sango-sama."

"How did you know we were in danger?"

"I'm a dream weaver.  I can see many things.  I can read your mind, remember.  With me, there are no secrets."

"Well, you may know everything about me, but I don't know much about you."

"That's because there isn't much to know."  Yume materialized right in front of Sango, her long, lavender hair flowing behind her.  She really did look majestic.  "You already know what I am and that I have no parents.  What else do you want to know?"

"Exactly what is a dream weaver?"

"The name explains itself, doesn't it?  I can show you things through dreams.  I can show you anything."

"Could you even…show me the future?"

"I can do anything you want me to.  I'm here to help you, Sango-sama."

"Then do you know about two girls names Siria and, ano…what was her name?  She had wings and red eyes…"

"Her name is Cycil."

"Hai, that's it.  Please, tell me about them."  Yume frowned slightly, her eyes showing it more than her face.

"About Siria and Cycil?"

"Hai."  Yume sighed and closed her eyes.  She then reopened them and stared straight at Sango.  The expression in her eyes was different slightly, almost as if her eyes had clouded over.

"Cycil is a youkai who can steal a tamashii from a ningen.  She has a pair of wings as well, because she is half of two types of youkai, one being a bat, hence her wings, and the other being an unknown youkai.  She may appear as a ningen, but she is far from it.  Her speed is her advantage in battle and she can perform youki related attacks as well.  Her claws have toxins in them, so a swipe from her can be lethal, but she doesn't use them often.  Her clan died a few years ago, so she is the only one of her kind left.  She increases her power by devouring the souls of people with spiritual powers.  Siria, however, is a ningen with strange powers.  Her curved sword she carries is known as the Toukengai.  She is…"  Yume suddenly disappeared, sending the area into darkness, and Sango along with it.

******

"Yume, what are you doing?" asked Cycil.  The dream weaver opened her eyes and glared at the youkai in front of her.

"I was speaking to Sango-sama."

"So, when are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Send us to kill them.  Don't you want them dead?"

"That is none of your concern.  I will do things in my own time.  Until then, I want you to stay here.  Don't go wandering off again, because the last time you did, I wasn't able to find you.  Siria was searching for you for over five days."

"Sou na.  Don't worry about it.  I won't kill them or anything."

"That's not what I mean."

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to get killed out there, alright?  There are many different youkai who will attack you without hesitation.  You need to be careful."  Cycil was at a loss for words, but she suddenly smirked.

"Whatever.  I can take care of myself, ya know?  Nothing will happen to me."  Inside, however, she felt s tinge of pride and joy.  Yume didn't want her to die.  Her master actually cared about her underlings.  'Interesting.  Working for Yume isn't that bad.  Now off to find Siria…'  Cycil bowed and left the room.  Yume sighed deeply, wishing she could have spoken to Sango a little longer.  But then again, maybe it was better if Sango didn't know much about Siria.  'Sango-sama…forgive me for deceiving you.  I don't want to, demo…'

"I have no choice."

******

Inuyasha's eyes opened as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching their campsite.  He jumped down from his tree and began to walk off, making sure he wouldn't wake anyone up.  He took a glance at the group.  They were all sleeping soundly.  Miroku would usually wake up about now, but he was out cold.  The houshi was a very light sleeper.  Inuyasha walked off into the forest and began to head towards the sound.  He ended up in a small clearing and then waited as the footsteps came closer.  The bushes shook and then a figure emerged.  Inuyasha growled, realizing who it was.

"Hello, Inuyasha," greeted Siria.  Her sword was in her right hand, as if she was looking for a battle.  "We meet again."

"What do you want?" snarled Inuyasha.  He wasn't in the mood for the arrogant red head right now.

"I've come for a battle.  Draw your sword," she said, pointing her sword at Inuyasha.

"I don't have time to waste on a ningen like you," snuffed Inuyasha in a very arrogant tone.  This placed a scowl on Siria's face.  She lowered her sword.

"Fight me right now."

"I already told you that I wont.  There's no point in fighting a ningen like you."  Siria lowered her head, almost as if she was hurt.

"A ningen…huh?  Is that all I am?" she said in a tone lower than a whisper, but Inuyasha picked it up.  He seemed almost confused.  Siria raised her sword and then sheathed it, keeping her head low.  "Fine then.  I'll just leave.  My danna is calling me anyway," she lied.  She turned around and ran off into the night.  Inuyasha just stood there, confused.

"First she wants to fight and then she runs off.  What a strange girl."  He turned around and walked back to the campsite, ready to get some decent sleep.

******

"Kagome-chan!  Kirara!" called Sango as she ran through the darkness.  Yume never came back, so she was left in emptiness.  Suddenly, a light appeared in the distance, like a light at the end of a tunnel.  Sango smiled as she ran towards it.  Eventually, the light consumed her and once it cleared, she found herself in a forest.  She kept running, hoping to eventually find her friends.

"Inuyasha!  Shippo!"

She kept running and eventually found them.  Their backs were to her and none of them were moving.

"Minna-san!" she called.  They didn't even move.  She reached them in no time and began to catch her breath.  "Didn't you hear me calling?" she asked.  Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at her.  In Kagome's arms was Shippo, who was sobbing into her shirt and holding onto the tiny Kirara.  The expression on Kagome's face was one of grief and sorrow, along with some pity.  Inuyasha's expression was also quite down.  They seemed depressed in some way.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango, feeling uncomfortable.

"Sango-chan…" began Kagome, trying to fight back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"What is it?" asked Sango, still not sure as to why they seemed so sad.  She looked around and realized that somebody was missing.

"Ano, where's Houshi-sama?" she asked.  Inuyasha and Kagome both seemed to choke and then turned their gaze to the ground, avoiding Sango's eyes.  "Where's Houshi-sama?" she asked again, her voice sounding more urgent and filled with worry.

"Sango-sama, he's…"

"We couldn't…" began Inuyasha, but he didn't finish his sentence.

"Doushitano?  Tell me, onegai."  There was silence.  "Onegai!  Tell me!"

"He was…" started Kagome, but the tears and the now forming lump in her throat stopped her from answering.  Sango looked around and then ran to her left.

"Sango-chan!  Matte!  Iya!" shouted Kagome, but her words fell upon deaf ears.  Sango was already gone.  She ran through the forest and eventually happened upon a large clearing.  She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.  There was a huge crater in the ground and Sango could do nothing but stand there and stare at it.

"Oh, Kami-sama…Iya…"  Sango walked to the edge of the hole and then slid down the side and to the bottom.  She looked around, her eyes finally landing on something golden.  She walked over and dusted off the item, only to find that it was Miroku's staff.  Next to it were a few of the prayer beads from his rosary.  Sango was beyond words.  Nothing could express what she was feeling.  Her eyes wouldn't even tear up.  She was far beyond crying.  Her throat had gone dry and she could barely speak anymore.

"This can't be…happening," she said in a whisper, but she was barely even able to manage that.  "Houshi-sama can't be…dead.  He can't.  Iya…"  Suddenly, her eyes finally began to fill with tears and she willingly let them fall.  Her voice suddenly worked again and she began to sob.

"How could you?  You weren't supposed to die.  How could you leave me?"

Her shoulders began to shake and her sobs became harder.  She picked up the golden staff and hugged it tightly to her chest, closing her eyes, praying that he would be there when she opened them, that this was just a very cruel joke that they were all playing on her.  But it wasn't, and she couldn't escape the pain she was feeling.  Things wouldn't be the same again.

"Houshi-sama!  Come back!  Onegai!"  Suddenly, the scene faded, leaving Sango in the dark as she fell through the emptiness.  She didn't care anymore and just let the darkness absorb her mind.  She was soon numbed of all pain as she fell, feeling nothing but a serene type of misery.  Nothing mattered right now, and that was all she wanted.

******

"Oi, Yume!" shouted Cycil, running back into the area.

"Nani?"

"Where's Siria?"

"Isn't she…?"

"I checked.  I can't find her anywhere."

"Hold on…"  Yume closed her eyes and seemed to be focusing.  Suddenly, her eyes opened wide.  A surge of electricity began to course through her body and she cried out.  Yume then fell from her throne, onto the hard, cold floor.

"Yume!" shouted Cycil, rushing over to help her master off the floor.  Yume was indeed surprised by the electrical shock.  That was the last thing she had expected to happen.  "Doushitano?  Daijoubu ka?"

"I…I'm fine.  I'm not sure just what happened.  I was trying to find Siria, demo…"

"Demo?"

"Something…blocked me from getting through to her."

"What could have blocked you?"

"Not what…who."

******

Siria walked alone through the dark forest.  She was very distraught right now.  "A ningen?  Heh, I guess that's all I am and all I ever will be.  I'm just a weak ningen."  She suddenly stopped walking and narrowed her visible, gray eye.  She knew someone was following her.  She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and drew it.

"I know you're there, so stop hiding," she said, the venom dripping in her voice.  A laugh echoed in the forest.

"You're very perceptive," said a male voice.  Siria looked around, finding nothing.  "A very skilled warrior."  She turned around, finally finding the owner of the voice.  She couldn't see this man's face because his entire body was covered in the pelt of a white baboon.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, her eyes still harsh and dangerous.

"I am a friend who wishes to help you."

"Help me how?" she said with almost no question in her voice.  Her eyes narrowed even more.  She didn't trust him.

"I can make you more powerful."  This, however, interested her.  "I know you're a ningen, but I can make you as powerful as any youkai, that is, if you're interested."  Siria thought it over.  Inuyasha's words rang through her head, making her decision easy.

"Fine, I'll do it.  But tell me who you are."

"You can call me Naraku.  And what, may I ask, is your name?"

"Siria."

"Well, Siria, are you ready?"

"Hai."

"Then follow me."  Naraku jumped from the branch and landed in front of her.  He then turned and began to lead Siria further into the forest.  'I still don't trust him,' thought Siria.  'But if he can make me stronger, then I'll do it.  Just you wait, Inuyasha.  I'll show you that what you are doesn't matter.  I may be a ningen, but I will defeat you…I promise.'

************************************************************************************************

Well, how was that?  I'm enjoying my new video games, so, yay!  And, um, I'm sorry if I don't write for a while.  It won't be too long of a while though, cause I wouldn't be able to live with myself.  It's just that, we're getting a new comp in about a week, and I have a Spanish paper to write, not to mention my research paper on globalization, which I've been spelling wrong, and I'm dealing with a personal crisis right now.  It's a secret I don't wanna keep, but I promised, so I have no choice.  I can't break a promise, but I might have to.

Sorry.  I'm babbling.  You guys probably don't care about any of that.

If you're willing to help me, then please, email me.  I really need a few suggestions right now.

Toukengai –I composed this name of three different words.  Tou meaning "sickle", Ken meaning "sword", and gai meaning "Scythe".  Sickle for the shape, sword because that's what it is, and scythe because that's also what it is.  I was trying to decide between the names Toukengai, Sorukengai, or Gaikensoru, and Toukengai sounds better, ne?

Ano –um

Demo –but

Kami-sama –it means God.  It can also be said as just Kami.

Doushitano –what happened

Well, see ya later.  I might write another chapter today if I have the time.  Then, however, I may not write for a week.  It all depends…

Well, ja!


	11. The Eye of the Bachiatari

Why did I decide to write another chapter?  Because writing always makes me feel better, and I really need that right now.  Life has gotten really complicated really fast, but I'm not gonna talk about that.  No one really cares, right^.^  So I should take my own advice and look on the bright side of things, ne?  I think I will.  Yup^.^  Back to happy mode!

Disclaimer:  Uh… still broke here.  I gotta work it off…yup.  So therefore, nothing has changed since the last chapter.  I don't even own this computer…and we're getting a new one soon…BOOYA!

************************************************************************************************

*Fate has a way to twist the truth and distort lies.  What you know isn't always true and what you think is wrong isn't always false.  Fate can make your worst enemies your best friends.  Cruel fate.  That's what it is.  Bringing you into things that don't matter to you, or taking away what you care about.  Fate can lead you to many good things, but as you're enjoying yourself, someone else is suffering because of fate.  It's a never-ending cycle.  So don't think that all peace will last, because it will be your turn eventually.  Watch yourself.*

Siria continued to follow Naraku, wishing she had something better to do.  They had been walking for quite some time now, and Siria had gotten bored.  Silence like this bothered her, but there wasn't much to say to the man.  She didn't even know what he looked like and she hadn't heard of him before either.  However, something told her that he was dangerous.  An odd feeling soon surrounded her and she turned around.  Behind her was a barrier.  She had walked through a barrier.  She ran towards it, trying to break through, but was flung back.

"Just what are you trying to do?" asked Naraku with an odd humor in his voice.  Siria stood up and turned around, glaring daggers at the hanyou.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"I thought you wanted to become stronger."

"I do, but where are you taking me?  Tell me, or I'll kill you right here, right now."  She moved her hand to the hilt of her sword.

"We just passed through my barrier.  I'm leading you to my castle."

"Castle?"

"Hai.  Now come.  We're wasting time."  He turned around and continued walking.  Siria kept her glare and followed him.  'Just what is he?  And what is this strange feeling.  There's a powerful evil emanating from this place, and…from him.  Just who is this Naraku?  If he tries anything funny, I'll make him pay.  No one crosses me and gets away with it.'

******

It was morning now and everyone was awake, minus a certain houshi.  He was still sound asleep against the tree.

"Kuso!  Can't I just wake him up?!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Leave him alone, Inuyasha.  He needs to rest," said Kagome.

"I don't care.  We need to get going so we can search for Naraku!  Not to mention finding another kakkera!"

"It can wait!  Miroku-sama has been through a lot and he needs to rest!"

"He's had enough rest!"

"Let him sleep!"

"It's not my fault he went off and got attacked!  That stupid, good for nothing-"

"OSUWARI!" shouted Kagome, sending Inuyasha face first into the ground.  "Honestly, how can you be so mean to him?  Miroku-sama needs his rest, so you WILL leave him alone."

"Feh," replied Inuyasha as he pulled himself from the ground.

"With all the noise you're making, I'm surprised he's still asleep," said Shippo, looking over at the houshi.  Oddly enough, he was still asleep.

"I wonder when he'll wake up," said Sango, sitting on the soft grass and gazing at Miroku.  'He looks so innocent when he's asleep, almost like a child.  He's been through so much in just a few days.'  Miroku then shifted slightly, but it was enough to cause him to shift positions.  He leaned too far over and fell from his sitting position, landing on his side.  His face twisted in slight pain and then he opened his eyes.  He looked around and noticed that they were all staring at him.  He just smiled.

"Ohayo, minna," he said happily.

"Better rethink that," stated Inuyasha.  "You slept so long, it's already afternoon."

"Really?" asked Miroku in shock.  "I slept that long?"

"Yeah, now let's get going.  We've wasted enough time."  Inuyasha turned around and began to walk off.  Miroku slowly got to his feet, but quickly stumbled and fell back to the ground.

"Houshi-sama," said Sango in slight worry.

"Daijoubu," he answered, trying it again.  He was able to stand by leaning on his staff.  "I guess I'm still just a little tired."

"We're leaving!" shouted Inuyasha, already halfway down the forest path.  Kagome sighed and followed after him, with Shippo close behind her.  Miroku began to follow and Sango walked up next to him.  He was using his staff to help him walk.

"You could have had more rest, you know," she said.

"I'm aware of that, but Inuyasha seems to be in a bad mood.  I just don't want to get on his bad side.  And don't worry about me, Sango.  I'm just fine.  I've been through worse."

"Whatever you say, Houshi-sama."

******

"We're here," said Naraku.  They stopped in front of a large castle, surrounded by purple clouds and jaki.  Siria shuttered.  'I hate this place and this feeling.  What powerful jaki.'  "Follow me."  They walked further into the area and Siria looked up to find a huge castle.

"This is your castle?"

"Hai.  Come."  They walked through the doors and into the gigantic castle.  It was very dark and cold, something Siria didn't like.  True, she was used to darkness because Yume preferred it, but she hated the feeling of this jaki.  Cycil had very calm jaki, but this was terrible, and Yume had none at all.  This was so different from what she was used to.

"So…how are you going to make me stronger?" she asked, but she didn't receive an answer.  Instead, she continued to follow him.  He led her into a room where two girls were sitting.  The taller one had black hair and red eyes.  In her hand was a fan.  The other one appeared as a child with pale skin and white hair, holding a mirror in her hands.  Her eyes were cold and expressionless.  'And I thought Yume's eyes were empty…but this girl's eyes are empty and slightly cold…Yume's have a certain warmth to them.  Just who are they?'

"Kagura," said Naraku.  The black haired girl, Kagura, looked up at him.  There seemed to be a deep hatred in her eyes that Naraku was unaware of.  'Or maybe he knows it's there, but doesn't care?' thought Siria.  "Bring me a kakkera," he commanded.  Kagura got up and walked out of the room.  "Kanna."  The white haired girl simply glanced up at him, her expression the same as before.  "Leave us."  The girl stood up and left the room, not looking at them once.  Her eyes never blinked.  It was as if she was dead to the world.  Naraku walked to the corner of the room and sat down, motioning for Siria to follow.  She did so, not once taking her eyes off the man.  She didn't trust him.

"How are you going to make me stronger?" she demanded, restating her previous question.

"You have heard of the Shikon no Tama, correct?" he said.  Siria's eyes widened slightly.

"The Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes.  A single kakkera can increase someone's power dramatically.  Are you interested?"  Siria had to think it over.  She had heard many stories about the Shikon no Tama and it's horrible powers.  Could a ningen use the tama's power?

"I thought only youkai could use the tama."

"Iya.  You are wrong.  A ningen can use it as well.  One shard should be enough for someone like you.  You are already stronger than most ningen."

"Fine.  I'll do it.  Give me the kakkera."

"Under one condition.  You have to do something for me."

"Oh?  And that would be?"

"You have to destroy Inuyasha.  Kill them all if it pleases you, but at least him, and the houshi."

"What do you have against Miroku?" she asked, slightly curious.  It's not like she was against the idea.  She wasn't fond of him either.

"I'm the one who gave him that kazaana.  He's becoming a nuisance as well, and as long as he and Inuyasha are working together, it proves to be a threat."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"Because I know you won't fail me."  At that moment, Kagura walked back in, a fragment of the tama in her hand.  Naraku smiled.  "Are you ready?"  Siria simply nodded.  'I want to be stronger…no matter what…and nothing is going to stop me.'

******

Night had fallen and the Inuyasha group hadn't reached a village.  They decided to camp out again, realizing they had no other choice.  They were walking through the forest slowly, trying to find a decent place to set up camp.  They eventually arrived in a small clearing, but it would do for a campsite.  Kagome sighed and set down her heavy bag.  She leaned her bike against a tree and then sat down.

"I guess we should start a fire," said Kagome.  "We'll need some wood though."

"I'll go, Kagome-sama," volunteered Miroku, but he didn't move when he received a death glare from Inuyasha.

"If you get attacked, I swear, I'm not coming to help you this time," he said icily.  Miroku just gave a defeated smile and sat down.  However, they're small moment of peace didn't last long.  Kagome's eyes widened and she stood up, shocked.

"Kagome-chan, what is it?" asked Sango, eyeing the girl curiously.

"Shikon no kakkera…" she said quietly.

"Nani?  Doko?" asked Inuyasha.

"Over there."  Kagome pointed to the forest.  Everyone stood up, awaiting the enemy.  Shippo was hiding behind Kagome's legs, peering at the forest slightly.  Inuyasha stood in front, his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.  Sango stood next to Kagome, but there was quite a bit of space between them.  Miroku stood in the back.  They were standing in a deformed diamond shape, awaiting their enemy.  A figure then emerged.  All they could see was a silhouette of the person.  Whoever it was, they were holding a sword.

"Who's there?" asked Inuyasha.  The figure then emerged from the darkness, her head hung low, but her identity unmistakable.

"Hello again, Inuyasha," she said.

"Siria," said Inuyasha.  Miroku clenched his teeth.  Of all the people and things it could have been, it had to be her.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome.  "She has a kakkera…in her arm."

"So…you can see the kakkera.  Interesting…"

"Who gave you that kakkera?!  It was Naraku, wasn't it," shouted Inuyasha.

"Why should I tell you?"

"What do you want?" demanded Inuyasha.

"I want a battle.  Draw your sword.  I'll show you what a ningen can do.  I want a fair battle."

"You have a Shikon no kakkera.  That's not exactly fair," stated Sango.

"I wanted it because Inuyasha refused to fight me the last time.  He said I was a weak ningen.  I'll show you, Inuyasha.  And I'm not about to let anybody interfere with our battle.  Not to mention…I have to keep up my part of the deal."

"What deal?"

"You'll soon find out.  I'm about to show you why they call me the toki stopper."

"Toki…stopper?" asked Kagome.

"I can't really stop time itself, but it can be interpreted like that."  Siria moved her hand to her face and touched the hair that hung over her left eye.  "There's a reason I keep this eye covered."  She then moved the hair out of the way with the back of her hand, revealing a silver colored eye.  Her eye shined and sent a blinding light at all of them.  The group shielded their eyes, not sure what was about to happen.  When the light cleared, Kagome and Sango looked around and then at themselves.

"I don't feel any different," said Kagome.

"I guess it didn't work," said Sango.

"Kirara's alright too," added Shippo, meaning that he was also all right.  Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Siria.

"Feh.  Looks like your little trick didn't work," smirked Inuyasha.  Siria let the hair fall back into place and then smirked.

"Don't be so sure," she replied.

"Nani?" questioned Inuyasha.  Behind all of them, they heard a soft thud, causing all their heads to turn.  Miroku was down on one knee, his eyes wide.  He seemed to be struggling to breath.

"Houshi-sama," said Sango as she and Kagome ran over to him.

"Miroku-sama, daijoubu?" asked Kagome.  Miroku didn't do anything but stare at Siria, who was laughing now.  Inuyasha turned back around.

"Temee, what did you do to him?" he demanded.

"I paralyzed most of his body.  He won't be able to move until you defeat me."

"You did more than that," said Sango angrily.  "What did you do to him?"

"Like I said, I paralyzed most of his body…including his lungs.  He can't breath."  Their eyes went wide upon hearing this.  "He has…maybe five minutes…ten at the most."

"Temee!" shouted Inuyasha.

"I told you, Inuyasha, I want a fair, one on one battle with you.  Miroku would have interfered.  I simply stopped him from doing so.  I have nothing against the two girls, the kitsune, or the neko.  You and the houshi are the only ones who I'm concerned with.  Now fight me."

"Fine, but let Miroku go."

"No can do.  Beat me in time and I'll release him.  If not, well, I guess you know what will happen if you lose."  Inuyasha could hear Miroku gasping for air that he wouldn't be able to get.  It was as if he was choking.  (A/N As you can see, I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin.  I had the idea before then, but the effects were an idea from the show.)

"Now, fight me, Inuyasha!" she shouted.

"Fine!  You're on!  I'll fight you and I'll win.  There's no way I'm going to let an underling of Naraku stop me."

"I'm no one's underling.  Now, let's begin the battle."  And with that, she charged him.  'I won't lose to a hanyou.  I'll show you, Inuyasha, what you get for insulting me.  I'll make you pay…so help me Kami…I'll make you pay.'

************************************************************************************************

Wow…that was long.  Really long.  Well, I know what happens in the next chapter too, so I may write that soon as well.  As long as the comp stays on, I can write.  That was long!!!!  Okay…I'm done.  Oh yeah, I added a little fate/destiny thing in the last chap, cause I forgot.  I want to start another Inuyasha fic, but I'm thinking that I should wait to finish some of my other stuff before I start more.

Osuwari –sit! 

Ohayo –good morning

Minna –everyone.  I was gonna use Minna-san, but wasn't sure if that was appropriate, since when Shippo said it in an episode, he just said minna.

Jaki –evil presence.

Kakkera –shard

Ningen –human

Doko –where

Toki –time

Bachiatari –cursed.  The word is in the title.

Well, ja ne!


	12. Naraku's Deceit

Here's another chapter!  Yep, I'm on a writing streak.  I love it so much and I have a little extra time right now, so I'm gonna do it.

Disclaimer:  Nope.  Still broke.  And in dept…but that's besides the point.  Therefore, if I don't have any money, then I can't own Inuyasha.  I own merchandise…but not the show.

************************************************************************************************

*Things don't always work out the way you want them too.  The people you trust may betray you and the people you despise may help you in the end.  Fate has a way of twisting reality and destiny often sets it straight.  Life isn't always easy or fair, but the excitement of living makes it all worth it.  Uncertainty is what makes it worth living.  Even if life is fated, we know nothing about what will happen, therefore, it's still uncertain to us.  Sometimes ignorance is bliss, because if you knew everything before it happened, that strain would destroy you.  Some may be able to handle it, but it would be a dull life.  You need destiny to contradict fate.  And a slip in fate is when things really get interesting*

The sounds of two swords clashing could be heard.  A metal ring was sent all through the forest, most likely waking up everything that wasn't already awake.  Siria and Inuyasha both jumped back, breaking their sword clash.  Neither of them said anything.  It was a battle of the swords, not of words and witty comments.  This was a heart to heart battle, each person having their own reason to fight.  Whoever had the stronger will and belief in their reason would win.  They charged again, sword hitting sword.  Inuyasha broke the clash and thrust his sword forward, but Siria easily dodged and returned with a sideward swing, which Inuyasha blocked.  They kept at it, swinging and blocking, neither making a direct hit.

"This is going to be a long battle," said Shippo.

"It can't," stated Sango.

"Inuyasha has about ten minutes to end this fight," informed Kagome.  "Otherwise…Miroku-sama will…"  Miroku was still in the same position he had been in.  He wasn't able to breath and it felt like his chest and his lungs were on fire.  Gasping didn't help much either.  That was also extremely painful.  His sight was beginning to blur, but he kept his eyes on the battle.  Hundreds of thoughts were running through his head and he wasn't able to focus on any of them.  It was hurting his head.  He couldn't move anything.  Not his arms and not his legs.  He could, however, move his head.  His body began to shake from the strain of trying to bring in air.  Both Sango and Kagome turned to him, noticing the quivering of his body, since their hands were on his shoulders.

"Houshi-sama," said Sango.  He weakly turned his head to her and she winced.  His eyes showed his deep pain and fear.  He was afraid.  The ever-confident Miroku was scared and had every reason to be.

"S…san…go," he choked out.  It pained him to speak, but he didn't care anymore.  He had never been afraid of death before, but something inside of him had changed.  He never wanted to have these friends, because if he cared about them, it would be harder to just die.  He'd be missed, and the last thing he wanted was to place someone in pain.  He had something to live for, and it made him soft.  He wanted a life, a future.  He was afraid of death now.  He just wasn't ready.

The swords clashed again and then separated.  Siria made a quick lunge at Inuyasha, which he blocked.  She then pulled her sword back and struck forward again, but was also blocked.  Inuyasha broke away this time and swung his sword at her, but she dodged and then swung her Toukengai, knocking the Tetsusaiga away from the hanyou.  Siria smirked.

"What now, Inuyasha?"

******

"Yume?" questioned Cycil.  The dream weaver was now back on her feet.

"I'm going to try again," she stated.

"Nani?  Are you insane?  You'll get killed."

"I'll be fine.  I can handle a little shock."  Yume then closed her eyes and focused again.  She had to find out what was happening.  Suddenly, the electricity started surging through her body again, but she stood strong, ignoring the pain.  She focused harder and some images came to her.  There was a man in a white baboon suit.

"Naraku…" she whispered.  She saw a kakkera from the Shikon no Tama.  It was shining in the hands of Naraku.  The next image was of Siria, her right arm glowing from the jewel in it.  The next was of Naraku laughing.  After that, she saw Siria fighting Inuyasha, and Miroku was with Kagome and Sango, in pain.  Naraku came again, but this time without the baboon skin.  He held the Shikon no Tama in his hand.  Yume couldn't take any more of the shock.  She pulled her mind back and then opened her eyes, falling to her knees.

"Yume!" shouted Cycil.  Yume was holding her head in pain.

"Naraku…" she whispered.  'The name of that man.'

"Naraku?"

"Hai.  He…did something to Siria.  He inserted a Shikon no Kakkera into her arm."

"Siria has a kakkera?"

"Hai.  This isn't good.  Naraku…he wants them all dead."

"Them?"

"Sango-sama, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama, Morku-sama…all of them.  He wants them dead."

"Why?"

"I didn't get that far.  He told Siria…to kill Inuyasha-sama and Miroku-sama."

"Demo…what about your plans?"

"At this rate, I can't do anything.  Siria is deaf to me right now.  The kakkera and Naraku are blocking me."

"What should we do?"

"All we can do is hope that Siria stops this attack.  She used her left eye to paralyze Miroku-sama.  He'll be dead soon."

"Kuso.  That baka.  She shouldn't have gone with that Naraku guy.  We need to go and find her."

"Leave her be.  I want to see how this plays out.  If we need to, we'll intervene, but right now, let's wait.  I want to know how powerful Siria truly is."

"But what if she…?"

"Kills them?  I don't believe she will.  Siria…she knows me…and my intentions.  She is closer to me than most people.  Her will, along with mine, will stop her from doing it…unless the kakkera and this Naraku are stronger than me…"

"But they can't be.  Everything will work out in the end.  No one is as strong as you."  Yume just smiled at the compliment.

'I hope so, Cycil.  I sure hope so.'

******

Inuyasha watched as Siria charged him.  He didn't have time to reach the Tetsusaiga.  Siria was upon him in seconds.  She raised her sword and brought it down, but Inuyasha quickly pulled out the sheath and blocked her.

"Nani?" she questioned.  "How can a simple sword sheath stop the Toukengai?"

"That's because it's no ordinary sheath," smirked Inuyasha.  He quickly shoved her back and then ran for the Tetsusaiga.  He reached it and quickly grabbed the hilt, transforming the fang, and swinging it in time to block Siria's attack.  The Crimson haired girl was angry, but she didn't care about how long the battle would go for.  Miroku would die soon if Inuyasha didn't finish her off, and she wasn't about to let him.  However, unknown to any of them, Naraku was sitting in a far off tree, watching.  Inuyasha was too distracted to notice his scent was in the air.  'If Siria doesn't hurry up, I'll have to intervene.'

"I won't lose to you, Inuyasha.  You better say goodbye to Miroku.  He'll be dead soon," said Siria.  Inuyasha glanced back at his friends.  He knew that he needed to finish this fast.  He charged her again.  Kagome was watching the fight, praying that Inuyasha would win soon.

"I wonder…" started Kagome.

"You wonder what?" asked Sango.

"If Siria isn't fighting with her full strength."

"Nani?"

"I think that she's still concentrating to hold Miroku-sama back with her spell.  If Inuyasha can surprise her, maybe Siria will lose concentration and Miroku-sama can break through it."

"It's possible.  Let's just hope Inuyasha can catch her off guard."  Inuyasha swung his sword at Siria, who dodged, but he quickly swung it again, causing her to block the swing, but he then used his claws.

"Sankontetsusou!" he shouted.  Siria tried to step back, but the attack hit her and ripped up the ground near her.  She jumped back.  Her shirtsleeves were ripped up and her hands and arms were cut up, blood dripping from them.  Her right leg was also cut up.  All of them then heard a gasp come from Miroku, who was finally able to pull in some air.

"Kuso!" shouted Siria.  However, that was all the air he would get, because no more was able to come to him.  'I have to stay focused.  I promised Naraku that they'd both die.'

"What do you think now, Siria?  Are you so sure you can win?" asked Inuyasha.

"You cheated!  You aren't allowed to do that!"

"Who says?  You said you wanted a fair fight.  I'm more than just my sword, you know.  You, however, have been holding back because of your stupid trick with Miroku.  You can't do both."  Siria knew he was right.

"It looks like I'll have to step in," said Naraku from his tree.  Everyone heard his voice come from the forest, but none of them could see him.

"That voice…" started Kagome.

"Naraku!" snarled Inuyasha.  Just then, the hanyou appeared from behind a tree.  He looked to Inuyasha and then to Siria.

"I'll take over now, Siria.  You are no longer needed."

"Nani?"

"If you can't beat Inuyasha, then you are of no use to me."

"Demo, Naraku.  I can still fight.  Let me fight him!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that.  Now give me back the kakkera."

"Iie!"  Siria backed up as Naraku approached her.  Naraku's hand moved and Siria felt a pain in her arm.  The kakkera popped out and Naraku caught it.  Siria fell to her knees, the pain of her wounds getting to her.  "Kuso."

"Naraku!" shouted Inuyasha, catching the other hanyou's attention.  "So it was you!  You gave her that shard!"

"Of course.  However, it seems that she's not strong enough to destroy you."

"So you're just going to throw her away?"

"Hai."

"Temee!  I'll destroy you right now!"  Inuyasha lunged at Naraku, but he sidestepped and headed straight for Siria, who was down on the ground.  He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"Now, I know if I leave you alive, you'll only come back to try and kill me.  I can't have that, now, can I?"  Siria just glared at him.  She tightened her grip on the Toukengai and then tried to thrust it forward, but his other hand caught her wrist.  "Sayonara, Siria."  Just then, an arrow came flying towards Naraku.  However, he used his barrier to stop it.  (A/N and don't tell me he can't because he can.)  Kagome stood wide-eyed as she watched her arrow fall.  The barrier then fell.

"Temee.  Stay out of this," said Naraku.  He then turned back to Siria.

"Naraku!" shouted Inuyasha, swinging his sword at the hanyou, causing him to drop Siria to the ground.  Inuyasha then continued to pursue him.  Siria watched in amazement.  'He just saved me…maybe unintentionally, demo…'  Siria got to her feet.  'What would…danna be saying right now…danna…danna!  I forgot!  Danna doesn't want me to…kill them.  I'm disobeying her.  Danna.  I promised you I wouldn't betray you, and I'm not about to.'  Siria began to limp over to Kagome and Sango.  Kagome was still standing, holding her bow and watching Inuyasha fight with Naraku.  She didn't even notice that Siria was approaching her.

"Kagome!" shouted Shippo, pointing to Siria.

"Nani?" asked Kagome, but she then turned to look at Siria.  She noticed that Siria was injured, so she let her guard down.  "What do you want?" asked Kagome.  Siria just looked at her and kept approaching.  Next to Miroku, Sango was staring at Siria as well.  Miroku was slowly relaxing, but not for any good reasons.  Siria didn't say anything as she bent down near Sango and Miroku.  She was at eye level now.  None of them knew what she had in mind.

"Onegai," she said weakly.  "Let me…see him."

"What are you going to do?" asked Sango.

"Onegai.  He'll die soon.  I'm…going to remove the spell."

"Doushite?"

"I promised.  I lost, so I'll let him go.  I never break…a yakusoku."

"Why should I trust you?" asked Sango, her voice filled with hate.

"Because if you don't, he'll die."  Siria reached out to touch Miroku.  She placed her hand on his shoulder and then closed her eyes.  A single electrical shock traveled through her body and then she released him.  Miroku fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" shouted Sango as she knelt by him.  She then noticed that he was breathing.  She turned and looked back at Siria, who had turned around to watch the battle between Naraku and Inuyasha.  'Naraku…you betrayed me.  I won't forgive you.'  Siria stood up and began to walk towards Naraku and Inuyasha.  She clutched her sword tightly.

"Naraku!" she shouted.  "I'll kill you!"  Naraku turned to look at Siria.

"So, you're still alive."

"I'll show you.  I'll show both you and Inuyasha what a ningen can do."  The blade of the Toukengai began to glow.  "Inuyasha!  Stay back!"

"Why should I?" he asked arrogantly.

"Just do it!"  And with that, she thrust the sword into the ground and the blade resonated.  The ground then began to crack, sending pieces up in a line towards Naraku, as if something was traveling underground, turning up the earth.  When it reached him, a circle of electricity rose, creating a glowing wall around him, which soon erupted, sending debris everywhere.  When the light cleared, there was a huge hole where Naraku had been.  But in his place was a wooden doll.

"Just…a Kugutsu," said Siria.  And with that, she fell unconscious, unsure of what would happen to her next and not really caring.

************************************************************************************************

I hope that was a good chapter.  I enjoyed writing it, but I don't think I do very good battle scenes.  I hope it was okay.  The new comp hasn't come yet.  Oh well.

Sankontetsusou –and please don't say I spelt it wrong, cause I've seen it spelt many different ways.  I don't want any criticism.  I'm just too tired.  It means soul shattering iron claws.  It's the name of Inu-chan's attack.

Iie –no

Yakusoku –promise

Kugustu –A puppet

Ja ne, Minna-san!


	13. Flashes of a Past

I'm soooo sorry!  I didn't mean for it to take this long, honestly.  Number one is that I was working on my research paper for English, my lab project for Biology, my contracts in American history and my Spanish report in…Spanish.  Over all, it's stressful, especially when my friends rely on me to cheer them up from time to time.  I gotta try and keep everything together, cause I guess that I feel like I'm the only one who can.  Oh yeah, all that and we got a new computer, so I couldn't do things for a while.  Sorry.

Disclaimer:  I'M STILL BROKE!  BROKE!  Crap, I almost spelt that wrong.  Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha.  Why would I?  I'm just some kid who's obsessed with anime.  I like it all!  Yup!  And…I just got waaay off topic.  I do, however, own the little tidbits of a song I wrote, called "I remember".  Only a few verses are in this though, cause the song is long.  I wrote the song specifically for this fic.

************************************************************************************************************************

*Past, present, future?  What is the connection?  The future becomes the present, which fades to the past.  Each one is separate, and yet each one needs the other to survive.  There's another connection just like it.  The connection between fate, destiny, and life.  Fate controls life, but life controls destiny.  Life is full of the past, present, and future.  However, the past is the only sure thing.  It can't change, yet people constantly reflect upon it.  The point being…?  There isn't one, really.  It's human nature to contradict and to contemplate.  We have no choice.  Our minds wander, and it's usually to the past, how we could have changed things, how we could have helped others instead of being selfish.  There are so many things to think about that people often find themselves wandering from the present, causing them to miss things that could matter…that could decide their future…or someone else's*

(I remember…

All the people that I used to know)

"Kaa-chan!" shouted a young girl.  She was running through a village, which seemed to be under attack by youkai.  There were ruined houses everywhere and people screaming for their lives.  The youkai were ruthless and seemed to enjoy destroying the homes and killing the people.  They were laughing as they ripped up villagers.  The young girl kept running.  She was small with long, pink colored hair, more towards the red side.  Her eyes were a watery blue color.  She had on a lavender kimono and sandals.  She ran as fast as she could through the devastation.

"Kaa-chan!  Ji-chan!  Where are you?" she yelled again.  She kept running, shouting out to people who couldn't hear her.  She suddenly tripped and fell to the ground.  She pushed herself back up and looked around. And there they were: her mother and grandfather.  They were lying on the ground, a puddle of blood under them.  The little girl backed away, her eyes wide and full of fear.

"I-iya…kaa-chan…ji-chan…"

(And I remember…

How the ashes rained down

Just like the snow)

"Oi!" shouted someone from behind her.  "Nigate!  Hayaku!"  The girl didn't move.  She was too terrified.  "Baka!"  Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled her and lifted her from the ground forcefully, just as something came down upon the spot she had been sitting in.  "You baka!  I told you to run!  Don't you listen?"  The girl didn't say anything at first.  She looked up at the man who was carrying her.  He had black hair and dark brown eyes.  His hair was short and slightly messy.  His outfit was normal for a man of his stature.

"Ano…Shiro-sama?" she questioned.  He looked down at the girl in his arms and gave a small smile.  He was the lord of their land, and was very young to be a lord.

"Nani?"

"Arigatou."

"There's no need to thank me, Yoka," he responded kindly.

(And I can see…

The terrible looks in their eyes)

"Kumori-sama!" shouted a man.  He held a spear and was standing with many others just like him.

"Oi!" he yelled out happily to the men.  "I'm glad you all made it."  He stopped when he reached them.

"What should we do?" asked one of the men.  Shiro set Yoka down on the ground.

"I want you four to come with me.  We'll chase these youkai out of our village.  The rest of you, stay here and protect Yoka."

"Hai!" they all said, adding in a small nod.

"Ikuzo!"  The four men went with Shiro while the other three stayed behind with Yoka.  Yoka was looking around, wishing that she could just leave.  The devastation was too much for her.  Suddenly, a youkai sprung up from under them, throwing the men into the air, but they quickly recovered.  The men began to attack it, but nothing was working.  It was a giant centipede youkai.  It struck out at them, swinging its huge legs about.  

(And I watch…

As all of them try

To run for their lives)

In no time at all, it had sliced up the men.  Yoka sat on the ground, her eyes wide.  She watched as the men fell, dead, their blood pooling around them.  Tears were forming in her eyes and she was scared to death.  The youkai began to approach her.

"Mikomi-sama!" shouted Shiro as he used his sword to block an attack from an oni.  He soon shoved the oni back and then ran towards Yoka, who was a little surprised at her knew title.  Shiro quickly picked her up, just as the centipede youkai came down on the spot she had been occupying.  He ran with her in his arms.

"I want you to listen to me, Yoka," he said seriously.  "You need to get out of here, now.  I want you to go through the forest while I distract the youkai."

"Demo…Shiro-sama, what are you going to do?" she asked the young lord.

"I'm going to stay here and fight them."

"Iya.  I don't wanna leave without you."

"You have to."

"Demo…"  Just then, another oni came up in front of them.  Shiro quickly set Yoka down and then drew his sword, blocking an attack by the giant oni.

"Leave now, Mikomi-sama."

"Iya.  Not without you."

"Mikomi-sama, you have to leave."

"Demo…"

"Hayaku!"

"Demo…"

"Ima, Yoka!" he yelled, turning his head to face her.  There was a desperate look in his eyes.  He was afraid and pleading.  Yoka gulped and then slowly nodded.  She then turned and ran off into the forest.  Shiro smiled.  "Be safe, Mikomi Yoka.  I know we'll meet again."

******

"Sango-sama," said Yume.

"Oh, hello, Yume," said Sango.  They were standing in a luscious field, full of beautiful flowers.

"Gomen nasai.  I didn't mean to leave you the last time."

"It's alright."

"Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Tell me about Siria."

"What would you like to know?"

"As much as you can tell me."  Yume sighed.  She knew Sango wouldn't forget about Siria.  There was a lot to the red head that Sango didn't know, and Yume wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her.

"Siria is a very strange ningen.  Her left eye has the ability to paralyze people.  It is the eye of the bachiatari.  Her will seals the power of her eye.  Siria's aura, however, is very weak."

"Doushite?"

"Her scent is also quite weak.  I'm not sure why.  Siria has no last name and no origin.  She is a very complicated person and is hard to understand at times.  Her memory is jumbled and shattered.  I don't even know if Siria is her real name."

******

(It was a cold, dark night

I was left alone in the rain)

Yoka ran through the forest, dodging trees.  It was raining hard now and the ground was becoming muddy.  However, she wasn't about to stop.  She could tell.  A few of the youkai had followed her.  'I have to keep going.  Shiro-sama told me to.'  She kept running, through the rain and mud, the only things on her mind were Shiro and the fear she was feeling.  All of the death she had seen was now running through her head.  She couldn't take much more of this.  She then tripped over a tree root and fell face first on the ground.  She slowly pushed herself up and turned her head, just in time to see the youkai that had been chasing her.  It was large and had sharp teeth and horns.  Its arms were long and white claws were on each finger.  It was a black color and stood well over 8 feet.  Yoka couldn't move.  She was paralyzed with fear as the arm of the youkai came down to crush her.  She closed her eyes and ducked down.  Just then something came from the trees.  It was fast and looked almost human, except for the wings on its back.  It quickly used its claws to cut off the youkai's arm.  The youkai screamed in pain as its arm fell to the ground.  The thing that attacked it landed on the ground.  It was a girl.  She had long orange hair and crimson eyes.  She held out her hand, her palm facing the youkai.

"Itoma," she said simply.  Her face was of annoyance and warning.  The youkai just stared at her.  "Itoma!  Ima!  If you don't, I'll kill you."  The youkai stared at her, but backed off after a while.  It then turned around and walked away.  The girl lowered her arm and turned to Yoka.  She looked annoyed.  "Mou, how pathetic.  You're disgraceful."

"Are…are you a…youkai?"

"Got a problem with that?"  She smiled and showed her fangs.  Yoka shook her head.  The youkai onna crossed her arms.  "I don't see why she wanted me to save a worthless ningen.  I'll never understand her.  Maa, ja!"  And with that, the youkai spread her wings and took off into the cloud-covered sky.  Yoka got up off the ground and began to head back to the village.  She kept her head down the whole time.  She eventually made it to the clearing.

"Shiro-sama!" she shouted out to the clearing, in hopes of finding the young lord.  She looked around and then stopped.  On the ground was a curved sword.  She slowly bent down and picked it up.  The name Kumori Shiro was engraved on the hilt.  Yoka picked it up and hugged it close to herself, being careful of the blade.  "Shiro-sama…"  She let the tears roll down her face and watched as they fell like the rain.

(But when I opened my eyes

I realized

I remembered everything

It wasn't a dream)

******

Her eyes fluttered open slowly.  Everything was blurry and there was a pounding in her head.  She slowly sat up and placed her throbbing head in her hands.

"Where…am I?" she asked to the wall of the hut she was in.  'That dream…who was that girl?'  Her head was still pounding and she closed her eyes to try and block the pain, but that didn't work out well.  She then opened her eyes and looked at her hands.  She had bandages on them.  She touched her forehead with her bare fingertips and felt bandages there too.  Her arms also had bandages and her legs did too.  Every injury she had gotten was bandaged.  This confused her.  Who had done this?  Just then, the door opened and in walked Kagome.

"Oh, I see you're awake," she said with a small smile.  Siria just blankly stared at her, with slight confusion.  "So, how do you feel?"  Siria didn't say anything at first.

"I…I'm…" she began, but her shock was too much.  Just then, Inuyasha walked in, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Maa, temee.  I see you're finally awake," he said roughly.  Siria just glared at him, along with Kagome, who turned around and looked at him.

"Inuyasha," she warned.

"Feh.  If Naraku hadn't shown up, you'd be dead," he said to Siria.

"Is that a fact," she stated, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Oh course.  I would have finished you off easily."

"I doubt it."

"Oh?  Then lets finish this right now," said Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles.

"You wouldn't last two minutes."

"We'll see about that.  Bring it on!"

"Inuyasha, osuwari," said Kagome, sending Inuyasha crashing to the ground.  He lifted his head up and glared at her.

"What was that for?!"

"Stop picking fights with people."

"Feh."  Inuyasha got up and left the hut.

"Now," started Kagome.  She turned back around to face Siria.  "Let's take a look at those wounds."

"Ano…Kagome-san," said Siria quietly, unsure of just how to address the miko.  Kagome looked up from her inspection.

"Nani?"

"Why…did you save me?  I tried to kill all of you…I almost did, too."

"Because without you, we might have been in serious trouble.  You defeated the kugutsu."

"But if it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened.  I'm the one who made a deal with Naraku."

"Doushite?"

"Nani?"

"Why did you join him?"

"He said he could make me stronger, so I accepted."

"Aren't you strong enough?"  Siria didn't say anything.  She had always been strong, as far as she could remember, but it wasn't enough.  She could do so much more.

"Iya.  I won't be strong until I can beat that hanyou, Naraku."

"Siria-san, strength isn't only measured in physical power.  It's also measured by kokoro."

"Kokoro?"

"Hai."  Siria was silent.  This gave her something to think about while Kagome redressed her wounds.  It was silent between them for a while.

"Kagome-san?  Arigatou.  Gomen nasai."

"What for?"

"You helped me.  And I'm sorry for causing so much trouble.  I owe you."

"Don't mention it."

"Is…everyone alright with this?  I mean, helping me?"

"Maa…Inuyasha was reluctant and so was Sango-chan.  Shippo-chan was kind of scared.  Other than that, they didn't mind."

"What about Miroku?"

"Ano…Miroku-sama doesn't know you're here.  He's been asleep since the incident."

"I see."  They didn't say anything more for the rest of the time.  Kagome was soon done and she left Siria alone to get some rest.  Siria lied back down and closed her eyes.  'That dream…what did it mean?  It seemed so real.'  She reached to her side and found her sword was still there.  She opened her eyes and sat up, unsheathing the curved blade.  It had been lying near her.  She examined the hilt, but found that it was different from the one in the dream.  She sighed, not sure if she should be relieved or disappointed.  'No past and no future, huh?  I'm just stuck…stuck in toki…and cursed.  But what Kagome-san said…about kokoro.   Was it true?'  She shrugged it off and decided to lie back down.  She soon closed her eyes and began to hum.  She didn't know how she knew the song, but it was there in her mind.  The language was odd to her, but she knew what it meant.  She soon fell asleep, still softly humming to herself.

******

A woman and a young girl were sitting in a chair in a small hut.  The woman slowly rocked the child while softly singing a foreign song.

"Louvem! madrugada

Alma bela, dança da terra

Ó sintam, o vendaval da coragem

Transbordem, leite da terra

Beijo do céu, chuva do rejubilo

uma semente peguena, desejo

grande grande grande..."

"Kaa-chan…that song…what is it?" asked the young girl.

"It's a song for the people."

"Song for the people?"

"Hai.  It is a very beautiful song, ne?"

"It is, Kaa-chan, it is.  What does it mean?"

"Here.  I'll sing it so that you can understand."  She cleared her throat and began the song again.

"Praise! Daybreak

Beautiful soul, dance of earth

Oh feel! The windstorm of courage

Overflow! Earth's milk

Kiss from the sky(heaven) re-jubilation's rain

A small seed of desire

Great, great, great…"

"Kaa-chan, is there more?"

"Hai, but we'll save it for another day, alright?"

"Okay."  The little girl got down and ran towards the door to go play outside.  The mother just sighed.

"Child…forgive me, but you may never hear the end of that song…and it was so wonderful too.  I doubt you will even know the significance…my poor, naïve, Yoka."
    
    ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

So, how was that for plot development?  Not good, I bet.  I just like dreams and past and stuff.  So, just who is Siria?  What did Yoka and Shiro have to do with it?  What language was that song in?  Where was that song from?  Anymore assumptions about my fic, feel free to mention what you think is happening.  I like it when people guess, but don't get mad if you're wrong.  I don't like it when people are mad at me^.^  Will the author ever stop trying to confuse the readers?  No, but I'm not really all that confusing, am I?

Shiro Kumori –his first name, Shiro, means castle, and Kumori, his last name, means shadow

Yoka Mikomi –this kinda contradicts it self.  Her first name, Yoka, means preparatory (preliminary) curse, and her last name means hope.

Kaa-chan –Mommy

Ji-chan –Grandpa

Oi –hey!

Nigate –run

Arigatou –come on.  It means thank you.  Easy, ne?

Ikuzo –let's go

Oni –ogre

Ima –now

Gomen nasai –I'm very sorry

Bachiatari –cursed

Itoma -leave

Mou –Gees, or is it spelt geez.  I don't know, but that's what it means.

Onna -woman

Maa -well

Ja -later

Kokoro –it can mean mind, heart, spirit, and will

I know I repeated some, but I will do that.  It was longer, believe me, but I hate it when the dictionary is too long.

And in case you were wondering, my user name, Kitai Matsuru, means being of hope.  I just think it sounds cool.

Bye for now!


	14. Inside Your Eyes

I'm writing this one now, cause I was bad and waited so long.  That, and I know the last chapter was confusing.  I'm good at that.  I never truly mean to confuse people, it just happens, cause I like making my fics complicated and thick.  It's fun^.^  I've been playing FF6 a lot.  I played it all Sunday!  It was fun!  I love that game!

And the whole Yoka and Shiro thing will tie in eventually.  Anyone wanna take a guess as to what or who they were.  It'll all make sense later, though.  I promise^.^

Well, onward!

Disclaimer:  Still broke.  Yup.  Broke, broke, broke, and nothing but broke.  And in debt…I guess…Yeah, still in debt.  Have any of you heard of the song "Say Yeah!  Motto Miracle night."  I think that's the title.  It's by Morning Musume.  I love that song!  It's so fun^.^  Uh…anyway, I don't own Inuyasha.

*************************************************************************************************************************

*If fate has written it as such, so shall it be.  There is no escape from fate.  Fate is like reality.  You can't truly escape it.  You can pretend, but in the end, it just pulls you back.  You realize just how harsh it all truly is.  Sometimes things are shown to us for reasons we can't understand.  Reality.  But there is a way to escape reality, or at least change it.  Virtual reality, the reality that isn't real.  Destiny is the escape.  Destiny is the virtual reality, just as fate is the reality.  But there are people who believe that fate has to happen exactly as it is written.  But pencils have erasers.  What is written can be changed.  Nothing is forever and nothing is certain.  But fate is always certain, right?  So then what truly is written?  Could it be destiny?  And if fate is always certain, then what about a slip in fate?  Are they just assumptions, or can they truly happen?  Is fate itself unstable?  If so, then what can we depend on?*

Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo stood outside of the small hut they had found.  They were all facing the forested road and in front of them was Siria, who was also facing the trail.  She turned around to look at them, an emotionless expression on her face, but her eyes held a certain pain to them, well, her visible eye.  The other one was always full of hate and pain; she couldn't help it.  The eye of the bachiatari, the eye of the cursed, the eye of the forlorn.  It was all that and more.  It was like a shadow that followed her, and she would never see the light of the morning sun.

"I guess I'll be going now," she said to the group.  There was a mix of emotions within the Inuyasha-tachi.

"Good, leave," sneered Inuyasha.  Kagome just glared at him.

"I want to thank you for helping me," said Siria, "but I know that some of you aren't willing to accept my thanks.  In fact, I'm sure some of you would have rather left me.  But even so, I am thankful.  However, know this.  Even though you helped me, the next time we meet, I won't hold back.  I can't disobey my danna.  I'll finish you off next time, so don't go easy on me, because I won't return the kindness."  She bowed her head before continuing.  "The next time we meet," she raised her head, "we'll be enemies."  There was an edge to her voice, yet sorrow was present as well.  In fact, every time she spoke, there was a small twinge of pain in her voice, but it was undetectable most of the time.

"We understand," answered Kagome.  The miko had a solemn look in her eyes, but she smiled anyway.  Kagome, always the optimist.  Shippo looked slightly nervous.  He still wasn't comfortable around Siria.  He stood near Kagome, his eyes never once straying from the crimson haired girl in front of them.  Sango's expression was much like Inuyasha's.  Siria knew there was no way Sango would forgive her.  Inuyasha wouldn't either.  She couldn't blame them for the glares she was getting.  It was brought on by herself.  Siria just shook her head and then looked up to meet Kagome's gaze.

"Sayonara," she said.  It was such a simple word, but it meant so much.  She felt as if she should have said something more, but there was nothing else to say.  Yume had told her once that words shouldn't be said unless they're important, but even then, people didn't really need words.  Yume's words were only slightly true.  People had to speak in some way.  Words were important, whether spoken, written, or signed.  Siria simply shook her head again and turned around.  She began walking down the road at a steady pace, not wanting to turn around.  She didn't wan to see them anymore.  They were making her do too much thinking.

"Sayonara Siria-san!" called Kagome.  She was waving until Siria completely disappeared into the forest.  Sango and Shippo had walked back to the hut, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha standing on the road.

"Kagome," started Inuyasha.

"Nani?"

"I don't understand you.  She tried to kill us and you helped her.  We should have just left her there to die."

"Inuyasha, she helped us."

"She also caused the problem."

"Even so…I think it was the right thing.  Siria-san has such a strange aura."

"Aura?"

"Yeah.  She seems…so weak yet so strong.  Her eyes are sad…well, her eye…but that's beside the point.  Come on."  Kagome turned around and started walking away.

"O-oi.  Matte," said Inuyasha, who ran after her.  She was heading off into the other side of the forest for a walk, with Inuysaha following her.

******

Sango was sitting in the hut, staring at the houshi who was lying on the ground, in a deep and uneasy sleep.  She just watched him, not knowing what to do.

"Sango-sama," said Yume.  Sango's head shot up and she looked around.

"N-nani?" she asked the walls.  'I could have swore I heard Yume's voice…'

"Hello, Sango-sama."

"Yume?"

"Hai."

"What are you doing here?  I'm not asleep right now."

"I know.  I can talk to you like this as well.  I know there's something you want to ask me about."

"Hai."  She looked over Miroku once more.  "Can I see into his dreams?"

"What for?"

"I was able to before when I touched him that night.  I want to do it again."  Miroku was moving around a lot and moaning in pain as well.  He was also breathing heavily.  "He's in pain.  I want to know what he's dreaming about."

"Then reach out and touch him."  Sango reached out her arm and touched her shoulder.  The room quickly vanished and she saw a dark field.  The winds were howling around her, going in all different directions, but all pulling back into one source.  She heard Miroku cry out.  She looked around and then her eyes landed on him, standing in the center of the field.  The Kazaana was open and the rosary was gone.  Sango watched in horror as the winds got even stronger and as his arm began to disappear because of the curse her carried.  He looked her way and his eyes became even wider with fear.

"No, Sango!  Get away!" he cried out.  "You'll die if you don't!"

"Houshi-sama…"

"Get away!  I don't want you to have to watch this."  His eyes were so full of pain and regret that it hurt her to look at him like that.  "You shouldn't have to watch.  I never wanted you to have to see me die.  Not like this."  The Kazaana moved up his arms, both now being pulled in.  "Nigate," he said quietly.  "Onegai," he added.

"Iya, Houshi-sama.  I won't leave you!"

"Onegai!  Nigate, before you die.  I couldn't live with myself if I were to kill you too.  Sango.  I want you to live."  He closed his eyes and then opened them, a sad smile playing on his face, but his eyes were showing the emotions he really felt.  Words couldn't describe what he was feeling.  It was an emotion that was never given a name, for it was too difficult to understand.  There was just too much pain.  "Gomen nasai, Sango.  Be safe, my love."  And with that, the Kazaana made one final leap and devoured him.  There was a flash of light and an explosion following, leaving behind a crater.  The scene suddenly zoomed out and was replaced by the inside of the hut Sango had been in.  She was breathing hard and had her hand on her chest, near her heart.  It hurt so much to watch that and there was a twisting pain in her chest.

"How horrible," she said.

"Sango-sama, daijoubu ka?"

"D-daijoubu."

"I'm afraid I must leave now, Sango-sama.  Sayonara."

"S-sayonara, Yume."  Suddenly, Miroku shifted and his eyes slowly opened.  He sat up slowly and looked over to Sango, who was sitting next to him.  She put on a warm smile.

"Welcome back, Houshi-sama," she said happily.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't you remember?"

"We were attacked by Siria, then Naraku came, and I…that's all I remember."

"You've been asleep for 2 days now."

"Oh…"  There really wasn't much more to say other than that.  Any more would have been unimportant, but Sango wasn't doen yet.

"Houshi-sama, daijoubu?" she asked.  Miroku turned to face her, their eyes locking.  There was concern in her brown eyes.  Miroku just gave his usual smile and nodded.

"Of course Sango.  Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"You were tossing and moaning in your sleep.  It seemed as if you were in pain."  She couldn't tell him that she knew.  He might not trust her with his feelings if he knew she had spied on his dream.  There was also another reason.  She wanted to know if he would actually tell her.

"It was nothing.  Just a nightmare," he responded.  Sango's expression dropped.  She felt foolish for thinking he would actually tell her.  But she knew.  She knew about his pain whether he wanted to tell her or not.  He'd talk about it with her someday.  Until then, she wouldn't bring it up.

"Oi!" shouted Inuyasha from the outside.  "I know you're awake now, Miroku!  We're leaving!"  Miroku sighed and then stood up.

"Ikuzo," he said calmly.  Sango stood up as well and walked over to him.  They began to head out the door, but not before Miroku's hand had its fun.  The familiar yell of "Hentai!" was heard, along with the sound of a slap.

******

Siria stumbled while walking up hill.  Her legs hurt and she didn't feel like moving, but she had to get back to Yume.  Her dream played over in her head and she just couldn't figure it out.  Nothing was making sense anymore, but it all seemed so familiar.  The girl Yoka, the boy Shiro, and the youkai onna who had saved Yoka.  None of it was making sense and Siria hated it.  There were so many questions and no answers to them.  She soon tripped on a tree root and didn't bother standing back up.  She was tired again and just wanted to sleep.

"Gomen, Siria," said Yume as she spoke to her.  "I know you're tired."  'Siria…forgive me, but I can't let you leave me yet.  If you understand your dreams, you will leave and go searching.  I can't allow that.'  "Siria…I'll bring you back.  Hold on."  Siria's body became transparent and soon disappeared altogether.  She was soon back in the comforting darkness of Yume's world.  It felt so good to be home.  Home…such an odd word to describe such a place, but that's what it felt like.  It was home, and Cycil and Yume were her family.  They were her only family.  They were all she had left…but did she have anybody before them?  She couldn't remember.  Everything was in pieces in her mind and she couldn't take it.  It was less painful to just ignore them, so that's what she decided to do.  Ignore her memory.  What mattered was right now.  Siria stood up and faced Yume.  The dream weaver had a very kind smile on her child like face.

"Welcome home, Siria."

"It's good to be home, danna."

"We were wondering what had happened to you," said Cycil, stepping out of the shadows, her crimson eyes glowing.

"Gomen nasai, danna, Cycil.  I didn't mean to.  I made a deal with Naraku, but in the end, I was betrayed."

"It's alright, Siria.  I'm just glad you're alright," responded Yume.  Siria smiled.  Her danna cared, and that was enough for her.  Naraku obviously didn't care about his underlings.  "Siria."  The crimson haired girl looked up at the mention of her name.

"Nani?"

"You should get some rest.  Cycil and I will carry out my plan for now."

"What are you going to do?"

"It's time.  The Inuyasha-tachi has to die."  Yume frowned at her own words.  'I don't want them to die, but I have no choice.'

"Danna…do we really…have to kill them?"  Yume looked towards Siria with confusion in her soft eyes.  Siria refused to meet her gaze.

"What is it, Siria?  What's wrong?"

"It's just that…never mind.  I was just curious."

"If fate has written it as such, so shall it be.  You can't go against fate, and as a dream weaver, it is my job to fulfill it.  They have to die.  It's as simple as that."

"Of course, danna.  I understand."

"Siria…don't go soft on us," said Cycil.  "This is all far from over.  We need you."

"I know."  It was quiet for a while, until Siria had another question.  "Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who is going to be first?"  Yume and Cycil looked to each other and then back at Siria.  Yume's eyes clouded over with remorse.

"The first forsaken will be…"

*************************************************************************************************************************

And I think I'll leave it there.  Any assumptions people?  Feel free to guess about stuff, cause it's fun!  Sorry this took longer than I had expected.  I didn't get much sleep this weekend.  I did my memorial day thingy for band and it was so hard!  The wind was blowing and the music kept falling down.  Well, that was kinda funny actually.

NOTE:  Do you guys think I should write another Inuyasha fanfic?  Just want feedback.

Nigate –run.  It might be spelled nigatei, but I don't think so.  Besides, there's no definite spelling.  It's close enough^.^

Onegai –please

Daijoubu –can be used to ask are you okay and as a response.

Inuyasha-tach –Inuyasha and company, the Inuyasha group, take your pick^.^

Did I forget any?  And when Yume said 'the first forsaken', it means the first to die, incase you didn't know.  There's more to it than that.  You'll find out later.

Bye!


	15. A Slip in Fate

Well, here's the next chapter.  I've been trying to decide on a title, and it hasn't been easy.  Making decisions isn't my forte.  Anyway, I think I'll use this title for this chapter instead of the other.  I have an idea…

I'm so tired and I just feel kinda blah.  Maybe this is what being depressed feels like.

Sorry I didn't update sooner.  We went to Fargo this weekend to go to a graduation party.  It was fun^.^

Disclaimer:  I'm not in the mood to write out about how broke and in debt I am.  I'm just too…blah.  I don't own Inuyasha.  Why would you think I did, anyway?  I'd be rich if I did and I wouldn't be sitting at my dad's computer.  I'd be sitting at mine…or my laptop…whichever came first.

*************************************************************************************************************************

*Let's go back to one of my original ideas.  A slip in fate.  A slip in fate isn't easy to come by.  When fate is defied, a slip forms.  In that time, fate rearranges to compensate for that hole, or slip.  In that time, you have control over your own life.  Everything stops and you have a chance to change your future, for the better or for the worse.  But how can this be?  How can fate have a slip?  There's a one-word answer.  Destiny.  When destiny interferes with fate, a slip occurs.  It's rare, but can happen.  However, no one knows it exists.  We all just assume it's a part of fate.  But in that one moment, you could change your future…and possibly the world's.  Such a responsibility is placed on our shoulders.  We could make or break a few lives in just a few moments.  When a slip occurs, note this.  Fate does not change.  Everything just switches.  Times are changed as to when things will happen, order changes as to the occurrence, but it will all eventually happen.  This is why the future is sometimes uncertain.  Things may seem to happen one way, but a slip occurs and the order changes.  So perhaps everything in life truly is uncertain, even though fate is specific.*

"Well, Yume?"

"Who is it?"

Yume paused with her response and looked up.

"Let me rephrase that," she said.  "Cycil.  I need you to possess a tamashii."

"Oh?  Who's?"

"Miroku-sama's.  I need you to take control of him and use him to kill the others.  Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango-sama.  Then have him kill himself as well.  Do you understand?"

"Hai, demo…what if he…"

"He won't," quickly answered Yume.  Cycil nodded her head and then left to go prepare.  "Siria.  You should go and rest.  Let us take care of this."

"Danna…are you sure you don't need my help?"

"If we do, I will make sure to call for you, alright?"

"Okay."  Siria nodded and then walked off into the darkness, heading towards her dwelling to get some sleep.

******

"Kagome-chan, where are we going?" asked Sango.

"We're heading towards that mountain.  There's a village near there that has been having youkai problems.  There may be a kakkera involved."

"And that's why we need to get there as fast as we can," added Inuyasha in a slightly annoyed tone.  They weren't going at the pace he wanted them to.  The journey, so far, had been quiet.  No one had much to say and they weren't about to talk about Siria.  She was already a touchy subject the way it was.  The last thing they needed to do was bring up the fact that they let Siria stay with them while Miroku was out.  He wouldn't be happy if he knew about it.  The housh, however, seemed out of it.  He was most likely contemplating the whole situation.  It was just as blurred to him as it was to the rest of them.  Thinking, however, hurt too much right now.  Things were too confusing.  They continued walking along the trail, heading up towards the mountains.

******

(I remember…

The thickness in the air

And I remember…

The pain that I felt

When I realized no one was there)

It was her again.  That girl, Mikomi Yoka.  She was walking through the forest, her kimono torn and her hair covering her face.  She walked through a foggy forest, not once lifting her head.  She looked like the walking dead, being drained of all life.  In her right hand was a sword, a curved one.  It was covered in the blood of youkai and seemed to be giving off a strange glow.  Yoka walked slowly, dragging her feet, until she disappeared into the deep, dark, forest.

The scene shifted.  It was replaced with a training field for samurai.  Men were training themselves with swords against straw dummies.  They needed to practice in order to protect their village from attacks.  The men weren't the only ones there.  A girl, around the age of 16, was also there.  She wore a familiar brown and black battle outfit and had a curved sword in her hands.  She was training right along with them.  Her long, crimson hair flowed out behind her in her ponytail.  She swung the sword and completely took the head off of the dummy.  The men watched her as she practiced.

"That Yoka sure is something.  She's one of the best fighters I've ever seen, and she's a girl," said one of the men.

"I don't trust her," said another.  "She wandered into this village one day covered in the blood of youkai and holding that glowing sword, bathed in the blood of youkai as well.  She's evil.  I know it.  She'll do nothing but ruin us."

"What should we do?" asked another man.

"When we go out to battle today, we let her die there.  We'll kill her ourselves if we have to."  Yoka cut up another dummy.  The men gulped.

"What if she kills us first?"

"We'll strike her before she can get to us."

"Yoka!" called a woman from the village.  Yoka stopped what she was doing and smiled to the girl.

"Coming, Oba-san!"  She sheathed the sword and ran down to meet the woman.  The men watched and continued conspiring.

A few hours later, they went out to go and meet their enemy on the battlefield.  The men and Yoka walked out onto the field and stood in shock.  Hundreds of bodies were lying on the battlefield.

"What happened?" asked one man.

"Youkai," said Yoka.  As if on cue, some youkai sprang from the forest and began attacking the group.  The men were doing their best to take care of the youkai, but more kept coming.  Yoka took on more than any of them and she was having problems.  Her sword was soon knocked away.  She needed help.

"Koro!" she shouted.  The man who had talked about her turned around.  Yoka was pleading with him to help her, but he wasn't going to.  He didn't care if she died.  He wanted to see it.

"Onegai!" shouted Yoka.  No help would come.  She was on her own.  The youkai in front of her swiped downwards at her, but she jumped back.  However, it wasn't in time.  The claws of the youkai cut her on the left side of her face, making her blind in one eye.  She held the bleeding gash with her left and kept her sword in her right.  Suddenly, the sword started to pulse.  She could feel its energy flowing into her and it began to glow.  It was an eerie glow, one that could only come from a sword that had tasted the blood of youkai and ningen alike.  The blade she got from Shiro on that fateful day.  It was glowing and suddenly, it changed.  It became longer and more curved, the blade tingeing a red color, but not much so, and the handle became black and longer.  She looked at the sword and then at the youkai.  They were afraid, partially.  It pulsed again.

"Shiro-sama no ken?" she asked.  The sword pulsed again, as if reassuring her.  A faint smile crossed her lips.  She allowed her hand that had been covering her eye to drop, letting the crimson blood from her hand touch the cursed sword.  It glowed once more and then the blood was gone.  She placed her hand back on her eye and a glow radiated from it.  When she removed her hand, all that was left was a scar.  She held the sword with both hands and ran towards the group of youkai.  She decimated them easily and the other men just watched.

"Do you see?  That sword of hers is pure evil.  We have to get rid of her."

"Hai."  The men got out their rifles and aimed at Yoka.  A gunshot fired and hit her right in the leg.  Yoka collapsed to the ground in mid leap as the bullet pierced her flesh.  She glanced up at the men.

"Douhsite?" she asked them.

(And I can hear…

All of their painful cries

And I listen…

All I can do

Is keep on asking why)

"You're pure evil, Mikomi Yoka.  You have to be destroyed."  However, they didn't get the chance to fire off another bullet, because they were all suddenly engulfed in flames.  Yoka could hear the screams of the men and it pained her.  She couldn't take that sound anymore.  It would ring in her head for all eternity.  She slowly got up and looked at the oni who had done it.

"That was easy," said the oni.  "The village was even easier."  Yoka's eyes went wide.

"The village?" she asked in fear.

"Yes.  It was easy once we lead you all away.  What a feast we had!"  Yoka clenched the sword tightly, her leg already starting to heal from the gunshot.  She pointed her sword at the oni.

"Kisama…you slaughtered them all.  It's unforgivable!  I'll kill you!"

"Kisama?  What language you have, Yoka.  You and your cursed sword."

"Urusai!"  She ran at the oni, swinging her sword mercilessly.

"Baka.  You're nothing but a ningen.  You can't defeat me."  It evaded her attack, but she quickly spun around and swung her sword, cutting off its hand.  The oni cried out in pain.  "Temee!  You will pay for that!"

(It was a cold, dark night

I was left alone in the rain

But when I opened my eyes

I realized

I remembered everything

It wasn't a dream)

"I may be a ningen, but don't underestimate me.  I've seen more blood shed than you've ever been able to cause.  I'm no longer afraid.  You killed them.  Youkai took my family away and now this village.  It's unforgivable!  I won't allow it!  I don't want to see any more blood shed!  No more!"  The blade pulsed again and began to glow an eerie red color.  She pulled back and swung the sword, sending a red sickle like beam towards the oni.  Her one open eye showed no emotion.  She was merciless.  The oni tired to move, but it wouldn't be able to make it.  The blade was too fast and too big.

"Modokashii," she said blankly.  The oni knew it couldn't evade the attack.  It had to get out somehow.

"I'm sorry!  Forgive me!" it cried out.

"Iya.  Within me…" she started.  The blade was slicing through the oni, "…yurushi nai.  Shine."  Her voice was so blank, but full of venom.  Such a voice was the last thing the oni heard before it was sliced into pieces, which fell to the ground.  Mikomi Yoka sheathed her sword and turned away, walking off into the forest.  'I'm no ningen…not anymore…I'm not worthy…I'm…kotonashi.'  And with that, she disappeared into the forest, leaving behind another life, soon to be washed away in the rain.

******

"Cycil.  It's time.  Do it now," said Yume.

"Hai, Yume.  Demo, are you sure he wont…?"

"I'm sure, Cycil.  He won't.  I'm sure."  She said it confidently, but she didn't want any of this to happen.  Why did it have to be them?  She lowered her head as Cycil began the process.  Cycil, the tamashii no youkai.  A youkai onna that could do anything with a soul.  With the help of Yume, she could get into the souls of people and control them.  That was the plan.  They would use Miroku and let him kill his friends.  It was sweet in a sadistic way.  Naraku would love a plan like this, but not Yume.  Dream weavers weren't evil, just misunderstood.  They did their job with out interfering, but Yume was different.  She had already taken in two creatures, a youkai and a ningen, two bachiatari, walking different paths that both led them to her.  Yume smiled.  She was different.  She, alone, had done things that dream weavers would never dream of doing.  She had become a friend to one of the forsaken, one of the people who had to die.  She frowned.  It was hard not to get close.  They were nice.  But she had to forget.  She had to utter those few, painful words that would end this all.

"You may begin, Cycil.  Kill them."

(A/N Ha!  I was gonna end it here, but…I think I'll keep going^.^)

******

The Inuyasha-tachi was walking on a mountain trail, heading up the tall and majestic mountain.  For once, Miroku was walking in front.  Something had been bothering him all day and he wasn't even sure what it was.  Something didn't feel right.  He began to fall back in the group, letting them all pass him.  He kept his head down.  Suddenly, a surge of pain went through his whole body, causing him to crumple to the ground in pain.  He cried out slightly, causing the whole group to stop and turn to him.

"Houshi-sama," said Sango out of concern.  Mrioku's hands shot up to his head, where the pain suddenly decided to reside.  His body felt numb and the pain was more than he could bear.  He griped his head hard, trying to force out the pain.

'Give in, Miroku.  You can't escape.  It's impossible.'

"Iya," he said out loud.  The voice, along with the Inuyasha-tachi, could hear him.

"Miroku-sama, what's wrong?" asked Kagome.  They were now standing around him.  He looked at all of them and then closed his eyes, the pain surging through him.

'Give in.'  He had heard that voice before.  'Given in, houshi.'

"Iya!  I won't."

'It'll be easier if you give in to me.  Your pain will end.'

"Iya!  You'll kill them!"

'Well, aren't you perceptive.  Just give in.  You can end all of the pain right now.  I've burrowed deep into your soul.  You can't escape me.'

"I can and I will," he said confidently.  "I won't let you.  You can't kill them."  The pain started to disappear.

'Nani?!' asked Cycil.  'You can't!  If you force me out, you'll…you'll…'

"I know what I'm doing."

'You baka, you're going to shatter your own soul if you force me out!"

"Watashi…wakaru," he said.  "Tonchakushinai."

'Iya!' screamed Cycil, but she was gone.  And with that, his body pulsed and he gasped.  It was the last breath of air he took before his eyes became lifeless and closed for good.  He fell to the rocky ground as his friends voices soon faded from his range of hearing.  They were nothing but far off echoes, which soon faded into kyomu.

******

Cycil's eyes snapped open.

"Fu-fukanou.  He…he shattered his own soul.  I don't believe it."

Meanwhile, in her thrown room, Yume's whole body pulsed and her eyes snapped open, wide.

"It can't be…this is…"  She paused and looked around.  "A slip in fate.  How could this have happened?  Miroku-sama…he must have…he…forced Cycil out of his soul.  A slip in fate hasn't happened for nearly 2000 years.  How could it have happened now?"  'How can you defy fate?  If fate has written it as such, then so shall it be…right?'  The darkness in the room seemed to swirl around her.

"Yume!" shouted Cycil, storming into the room.  "What's going on here?  Everything feels different."

"Fate is rearranging itself."

"Nani?!"

"A slip in fate."

"Yume!  You said he wouldn't do that!  You said you were sure he wouldn't!"

"Gemen, Cycil.  He…wasn't supposed to."

"What now?"

"Leave."  Cycil gave her a confused glance and then walked off into the darkness.  'There's still time…I can save him with their help.  We can do this.  Sango-sama…onegai…hear me.'

*************************************************************************************************************************

Well now, wasn't that fun?  Life is good, yep.  Actually, I feel quite sick.  Not sick as in cold sick, but sick as in…well, it's hard to explain.  It's like excitement to the point of depression.  Everything is just happening to me too fast.  I have a friend in the hospital, school is ending, I won't see my friends, I'm losing a few friends, I have too much left to do before the year is up, I have a song stuck in my head an it is partially the cause of my depression.  Ya know, a song that is just so wonderful and great to listen to that you can't stop and it gets stuck in your head and makes you feel strange when you hear it?  Or is all of this just me?

It's probably just me.  *sigh*.  I actually feel a lot better now.

Thanks for letting me rant.  I'm feeling better^.^

Tamashii –soul

Oba-san –aunt…I think…yeah.

Shiro-sama no ken –The blade of Shiro, or Shiro's blade.  But the way she is saying it, completely in English is, Lord Shiro's blade, in case you were wondering…did I really need to say all that, I mean, did I really?

Doushite –why

Kisama –okay, this isn't gonna be easy.  First off, this is an interesting, word, as I heard from my friend.  It can be one of the greatest terms for respect and one of the ugliest insults ever created.  To tell you the truth, there isn't a direct translation in the English language.  That's how bad it is.  No English word can rival with this Japanese one.  It's not used in civilized conversations, ever.  In fact, in the Inuyasha video game I have, Naraku and Sesshoumaru are the only one's who use it.  Miroku used it once in the show, but I don't remember when.

Urusai –aw, a word commonly used by Inuyasha.  It means shut up.  I like that word^.^

Modokashii –too slow, or not quick enough

Yurushi nai -In this sentence, she says "Within me, there is no forgiveness."  Yurushi means forgivness and nai means there isn't, so translated exactly,  she would say, "Within me, forgiveness there is none" or something like that.  Sorry.  I shouldn't elaborate so much.

Shine –die

Kotonashi –nothing

Tamashii no youkai –demon of souls, or soul demon.

Watashi wakaru –I understand.

Tonchakushinai –I don't care.  It's along those lines.  I'm not entirely sure.

Kyomu –nothingness

Fukanou –impossible

Well, I'll start the next chapter soon.  I gotta go watch a few AMVs.  I suggest watching sick cycle carousel.  Good video.  It's at the AMV music video download site.  There are so many good videos there.  That's the song that's been driving me crazy.

Well, I'm off!

Bye!


	16. Soul Shatter part one

I don't know if I'll feel better.  The thing is, I know I will in a few weeks, like during dance recital.  I always feel better then^.^  But until then, I'm gonna feel depressed.  But I can't be at school.  There's too many people counting on me to be happy, so I'll try my best.  Writing always makes me feel better, so here I am.  Yup.  Wish me luck.

And for those who have guessed, yes!  Yoka, if you haven't figured it out, is…ha!  Those who've guessed are correct, but I won't say it…even though you probably all already know.

NOTE:  I went back and added in the next few lyrics to "I Remember" during the Yoka part.  Just in case you wanted to go back and read it…

Disclaimer:  I'm still broke, and when I do get more money, I will buy either a CD case or more small jewel cases.  I'm not sure which.  It'll probably be the first.  Well, I don't own Inuyasha, so don't bug me about it^.^

************************************************************************************************************************

*A slip in fate has no time certainty.  It can last for hours or a few minutes.  It depends on the event.  Strange things can happen during a slip.  Things you never thought possible could easily appear before you.  During a slip, no one can die, and if their death caused it, then they can be saved.  A shattered soul can be healed with the help of friends.  Destiny is the prime factor in a slip of fate, but it's hard for the paths to cross so that it forms.  A slip will never last forever though.  Fate doesn't take that long to rearrange itself.  Life will continue and no one will ever know there was a slip.  People live in ignorance because thinking about these things often just leaves you confused and depressed.  It's not worth it, but some would rather understand the strange links.  And the link between fate, destiny, and life is one of the hardest there is.  And about those slips…how do we know when one happens?  We don't, so we have to live our lives as if we have control constantly.  Because if we don't, we may miss out on something…something important.*

"Houshi-sama!" shouted Sango as his body lay limp on the ground.  Her and Kagome turned him over so that he was on his back.  His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.  "Houshi-sama…wake up!  Onegai!  Get up!"  She shook him, but he wouldn't open his eyes.  'Oh Kami-sama…this is just like my dream…my first dream when this all started.  Iya…'

"Iya!" she cried as she slumped next to him, her shoulders slouched and her head down.  "Houshi-sama."

'Sango-sama!' shouted Yume.  Sango lifted her head and looked around.

"Yume," she whispered.

'Hai, Sango-sama.  Don't give up."

"Nani?"

"Sango-chan…where is that voice coming from?" asked Kagome.

"You can hear it?" asked Sango.  Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo all nodded.

'All of you, listen closely.  There's a way to save him, demo…it won't be easy.  Not in the least.'

"We'll do it," answered Sango.

'Sango-sama.  I will have to transport all of you into his soul.  It's a risky procedure, but you'll have to save him from inside.  His soul was shattered.  I will warn you, though, it's possible that he could still die…and that all of you could as well.  Everything you see in there will be real, so don't underestimate any of it.  That, and it's possible that when he comes to…he'll be different.'

"Different?  How?"

'He will know what happened.  He may be the opposite of what he is now.  He may lose his memory, his emotions.  He may lose everything about himself.'

"I don't care.  Having him here, even if he's different, is better than not having him at all."

'Very well.  Those of you who will be going, you need to place your hands on him.'

"So…who's…"  But Sango never got the chance to finish.  Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were already next to her.

"We're all going," said Kagome.  "Miroku-sama means a lot to all of us."

"We're not going to leave him," added Shippo.

"There's still some things I gotta chew him out for," said Inuyasha, but they all knew he wanted to save Miroku for the same reasons they did.  Miroku was their friend and they weren't about to leave him.

"Kirara," said Sango.  The small neko looked up at its owner.  "I need you to stay here and watch over Houshi-sama.  Make sure no youkai get through, alright?"  Kirara mewed as if to say "you can count on me".  She transformed and sat down on the trail, looking for youkai.  Sango smiled.

"Yume, we're ready," announced Sango.

'Good.  Reach out to him and I'll do the rest.'  They all nodded and reached out their hands.  In a flash of light, they were all gone.

******

"Where are we?" asked Kagome.  The area they were in was a swirl of purple colors.  They seemed to be standing on solid ground, but they couldn't see it.  It was just a swirl of purple fog, all different shades of purple.

'This is his soul.  It was shattered.  It's up to all of you to piece it back together.  He's struggling right now.  There isn't much time.  You have to hurry, or he will disappear.  His soul will give up and move on.  Then there will be no way to save him."

"Right.  Let's get going," said Sango.

'I'm afraid I can't help you anymore.  I have to go.  Good luck to you.'

"Sayonara, Yume."

'Sayonara.'  And with that, her presence left.

"What should we do?" asked Shippo.

"We should split up," suggested Inuyasha as he received some questioning looks.  "Think about it.  We don't have much time.  If we split up, we can cover more ground and save him."  They all nodded.

"Then let's get going," said Kagome.  They all turned away and began to walk in different directions, seeing if they would be able to find stuff.  The purple fog soon engulfed all of them, sending each one into a different part of his soul.

******

"There are four parts to a soul," said Yume to herself.  "Just like the Shikon no Tama."

"Yume," said Cycil, walking up to the dream weaver.

"Hai?"

"What can they accomplish by going into his soul?"

"Cycil.  Let me tell you a story."  Cycil simply nodded, so Yume continued.  "The Shikon no Tama is composed of four souls.  Arami-tama, Nigimi-tama, Kushimi-tama, and Sakimi-tama.  They are in charge of courage, friendship, wisdom, and love.  It is believed that the soul of a human is also made up of four parts.  These four parts can be described as Kokoro."

"Kokoro?"

"Mind, heart, spirit, and will."

"What else?"

"That's all there is to the story.  They will have to complete each part to save him.  His soul is suffering to piece itself back together, but it can't.  His friends will have to heal him.  It won't be easy, on account that they don't know just what they have to do.  I hope they succeed."

"Is the slip still going?"

"Hai.  I don't know how long it will take to finish.  They have until the slip disappears.  The gateway to his soul will close then and they will all die.  I don't want that to happen."

******

Kagome was walking through black mist, not sure as to where she was going.  'Everything in here is real.'  She kept repeating Yume's words.  She couldn't take anything lightly here.  She had to be careful.

"The soul is composed of four parts," said Miroku.  Kagome stopped walking and looked around.

"Miroku-sama?" she questioned to the darkness.

"Mind, heart, spirit, and will.  These make up the human soul."

"Miroku-sama!" shouted Kagome, but he didn't speak again.  "Four parts," repeated Kagome.  "Which one am I at?"  She kept walking and ended up in a forest.

"Iya!" shouted Miroku.  Kagome began to run towards his voice.  She found herself in a clearing.  The mist was heavy and the forest was dark.

"Where am I?" asked Kagome.

"It can't be," said Miroku.

"Miroku-sama?"  She walked further in and found where Miroku was.  He was on his hands and knees, his head low.  There were figures on the ground in front of him.  Kagome gasped when she recognized the figures.  It was them.

"Iya," sobbed Miroku.  He was crying.  The collective and calm Miroku was crying.

"Miroku-sama," said Kagome softly.  He gasped and turned around to face her.

"K-kagome-sama," he said in shock.  "Demo…you…"

"It's alright, Miroku-sama.  I'm not…dead."

"But I watched you die.  I watched all of you…die.  You were killed…because of me."

"Nani?" she questioned.  Miroku lifted his cursed hand and showed Kagome.  He had ripped it again.

"You all died trying to save me…trying to protect me.  I'm nothing but a…burden to all of you."

"That's not true.  You're not a burden; you're our friend.  We care about you, just like you care about us."

"I don't think I…should travel with you anymore.  I'll end up causing your deaths.  I'm just…worthless."

"Miroku-sama, stop that!  You're not worthless.  Why don't you understand?  You're always risking your life to help us.  There have even been times where you've come close to dying on us.  Do you think you're the only one allowed to do that?  We care about you too, you know.  We're willing to give it up for you.  It's what friends do."

"…"

"And no matter what you do, we'll stay with you.  If you leave, we'll just track you down.  There's no way you can get away from us," Kagome said while smiling.  Miroku looked up at her and gave a small smile.  "Now let's get going, Miroku-sama."  Miroku simply nodded as Kagome reached out her hand.  He grabbed it and she helped him up.  They walked off into the fog.  'Miroku's heart has been saved.  I hope the others are okay,' thought Kagome.  They soon disappeared into the fog.

******

"Just what happens when a soul shatters?" asked Cycil.

"It falls apart.  Every doubt, pain, fear, and contemplation he has ever had is roaming around, trying to find its way back, but it can't.  That's impossible."

"Doushite?"

"Because Miroku-sama has pushed them all back.  What they will see has either happened or it hasn't.  The heart will most likely be something that hasn't happened.  It will be his fear.  The mind will be something that might have happened if he had chosen it.  That will be his contemplation.  The will will be something that could happen in the future.  That will be his doubt.  And the spirit will be something that has happened.  That will be his pain."

"I'm not sure I understand.  Why are the only things in him negative?"

"Because when a soul shatters, the emotions switch.  All of his positive emotions are being overwhelmed by the negative ones.  He can't heal from his pain.  The soul will never heal from being shattered unless someone can change the negatives into the positives.  They have to show him that everything has a shadow, an opposite.  Of doubt, there is hope; of pain, there is tranquility; of fear, there is courage; of contemplation, there is decision.  Each with an opposite and each with the ability to change."

"Yume.  All of this isn't helping, you know.  It's just more confusing."

"I'm trying Cycil, but it's so difficult to explain.  To me, it all makes sense, but I know it will take a while.  Soul shattering isn't something that happens often.  That's why there was a slip."

******

"Where am I?" asked Shippo.  He was walking through the fog, looking for anything that might give him a clue as to where he was.  He stopped upon hearing something in the distance.  It sounded like grass crunching under someone's feet.

"Miroku?" asked Shippo.

"There are four parts to the human soul."

"Miroku!  I hear your voice, but where are you?"

"Mind, heart, spirit, and will.  The heart has been saved."

"I don't get it."  Suddenly, the scene changed to one of a beautiful field.  A young boy was walking through it.  "Wait a minute," said Shippo.  "That looks like Miroku, but he's younger."  Shippo began to follow Miroku into a town.  The little Miroku walked into the town and towards a store, but he was stopped by a bunch of kids.

"Oi, Miroku," said one of them.  They were older than he was.

"Please move," said Miroku.

"Oh, I bet you think that because your father is a houshi that you're something special."

"I said please move.  I'm in a hurry."  The little Miroku was shoved to the ground by the older boys.  He soon received a punch to the face and a few kicks.

"Oi!" shouted Shippo.  He jumped in front of the little Miroku.  "Leave him alone.  He didn't do anything to you."

"Oh?  What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a kitsune, and you better leave or I'll make you."

"What can you do?"

"Kitsune-bi!" shouted Shippo.  The grass next to them burst into blue flames.  The kids looked nervous.  Shippo looked on bravely.  "I won't miss next time."  The boys soon scattered, heading back into their houses.

"Are you okay?" asked Shippo.  The little Miroku picked himself up.

"I don't need help," he said in a quiet voice.

"But they were picking on you."

"I don't care."  Shippo looked at the kid in front of him.  Yep.  He was definitely Miroku.  He had the same hair and eyes.  He was carrying a bag with him.

"What's in there?" asked Shippo.

"It's nothing," said Miroku.

"Are you…running away or something?"  The little Miroku just looked down at the ground.

"Hai."

"Doushite?"

"Because I don't want to stay at the temple anymore.  Dad has been ignoring me and acting strangely, and Mushin-sama has been acting strange too.  I don't like it, and I'm sick of being ignored, so I'm leaving."

"But don't you love them?"

"Of course I do, demo…"

"Then you should go back."

"Demo…"

"No buts Miroku.  You should go back.  They're your family."

"I know, but they don't love me."

"That's not true.  They do love you, even if they don't show it.  Your father may be ignoring you, but he still loves you.  You're his only son and he'd do anything for you.  You should spend as much time with him as possible."  Shippo knew.  Miroku wouldn't have much time left with his father.  But was this really a memory?  Was Miroku really going to run away from his father and Mushin?  Or had he only considered it at one time?  It was slightly confusing.  Were the things they saw really real, or were they only physically real and not memory related?  Or maybe these were the different emotions he was dealing with, all the things he regretted, missed, everything he refused to talk about.  It was confusing.  Miroku didn't seem to know that his father was going to die soon.

"I guess…you're right.  Arigatou.  I'm going to go back to the temple.  Mushin-sama was going to take me somewhere tonight so that my father can have some time to himself.  Well, I'll be heading back.  Sayonara!"  And with that, Miroku ran off happily to go see his family.

"Poor Miroku.  He doesn't realize his father will die soon," said Shippo as the scene faded back to the fog.

************************************************************************************************************************

I was gonna do all the scenarios in one chapter, but as you can see, it's already pretty long the way it is.  So I'll just get started on the next chapter and put it up soon.  Okay?

Did I ever tell you guys who I had gotten on the Inuyasha Character Tests?  I can't remember is I did or not.

Um…there really aren't any words to define this time.

Ja ne!


	17. Soul Shatter part two

Well, I said I'd start the next chapter, so I did…the only problem was that it took me long to finish it^.^  I love twisting my own words to work in my favor!  Well, anyway, onwards.  Make sure to read carefully, and don't get confused.  I'll give a recap at the end, cause I think I succeeded once again to confuse myself with my writing.  I do that.

You probably already know this, but I'm a philosopher.  Not really, I'm only 16, but I love philosophy.  I'm willing to bet you kinda already knew that.

Onward!

Disclaimer:  Once again, I'm broke, in debt, and without a way to get more money.  I need film for my camera!  Well, that's all.  I don't own Inuyasha.

*************************************************************************************************************************

*Destiny.  Let's elaborate on this.  People travel, following their destiny, but sometimes they run into someone else and decide to travel with them.  Both people are following destiny, but there's something else.  Have you ever heard of the line, "we were destined to meet"?  It can't be.  Destiny is not laid out, not written, only started.  You have to write that part on your own.  So when two destined paths cross, then fate occurs.  Think about it.  Destiny plus Destiny equals Fate.  It's simple, right?  Not at all.  You are fated to meet, not destined, although that can work as well.  When two destinies are intertwined, it's only natural that you work together to accomplish the goal.  However, you still have the choice to continue on your own or work together.  So it is still destiny, yet sometimes it's fated to happen.  Things are just getting more confusing the more it's elaborated on.  Two intertwined destinies are fated to meet, but what they do after the encounter is up to them…it's destiny.*

"Kuso.  This fog is too thick!" shouted Inuyasha.  "I can't see anything."  He kept walking through the purple fog, heading in the same direction he had started in.

"The human soul is made of four parts."  Inuyasha stopped walking.

"Miroku?" he asked.

"Mind, heart, spirit, and will.  The heart and the mind have been saved."

"Where are you?!" shouted Inuyasha.  He soon got his answer.  The purple fog began to be pulled into a single source.  The winds were strong and it could only come from one thing.  The Kazaana.  Miroku had opened the kazaana.  Inuyasha ran towards the area where the fog was being pulled in.  He soon saw the houshi, standing in the middle.  There was something else there.  Inuyasha's eyes went wide.  It was Naraku, the evil hanyou himself, dressed in his baboon skin.  Miroku looked like he was struggling.

"Give it up, houhsi," said Naraku.  "You can't win."  Inuyasha kept running towards them.  He suddenly heard a buzzing sound.  He looked up and saw a swarm of Saimyousho flying towards Miroku.

"Miroku!" he yelled.  But it was too late.  He had already drawn some in through the kazaana.  Miroku looked drained.  He closed the kazaana before any more could enter.  He then fell to one knee, breathing hard.  Naraku just laughed.

"You will never defeat me.  Shine…houshi."  And with that, he was gone.  Miroku collapsed onto his back right when Inuyasha got there.

"Kuso.  Naraku already left."  He looked down at Miroku, who's face was pale.  "Daijoubu, Miroku?" he asked in a quick voice.

"Inu…yasha…" he said in a pained voice.  "I couldn't do it…I couldn't kill him."

"It's alright.  Let's go.  Kagome can fix you up."

"I'm afraid it's the end this time.  I feel so weak."

"Miroku, ikuzo."

"Leave me.  I'm not worth it.  I'll just die anyway, so what's the point?"

"Miroku, listen…"

"Go," cut in Miroku.  "Leave me here to die.  I'll never destroy Naraku.  If the poison doesn't kill me, the kazaana will."

"Urusai!" shouted Inuyasha.  That was about all he could take of Miroku's wining and pessimism.  Who ever thought that the optimist in their group was the biggest pessimist inside.  Miroku looked stunned.  He turned his surprised features towards Inuyasha, who was standing over him.

"I'm sick of you and your wining, Miroku!  I'm not just gonna leave you here to die.  We will beat Naraku, you baka!  So stop moping around.  Do you think all of us are without a care in the world?  You're not the only one who thinks we might not win, but we have to try!  If you give up now, then you're already dead!  Don't you want to live?"

"Watashi…"

"Well, do you?  If you don't, then I don't care, but like I told you, you're not gonna die while I'm around.  I won't abandon you, none of us will.  Don't you understand?  Or are you too stupid?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Now get up!  We gotta get going.  We won't let Naraku win this, all right?  We'll kill him before you die.  The kazaana won't kill you, you got that?  We won't let it."

"You may not have a choice," said Miroku with a faint smile on his face.  The look implied that he thought Inuyasha was being foolish.  "If it's my time, then it's my time."

"Will you just shut up?!  Since when did you become a pessimist?"

"Inuyasha…you're such a baka."  There was a small amount of humor in his voice, which brought out a faint smile from Inuyasha.

"Whatever.  Ikuzo, bouzu."

"Houshi desu."

"Whatever.  Now come you.  You gotta live out your life to its fullest.  Everyone is waiting."

"Alright…"  And with that, the scene faded, being replaced by the fog.

******

"Yume," said Cycil, staring up at her master.  Yume seemed to be deep in thought.  "Is the slip still going on?"

"Hai."

"How are they doing?"

"I don't know.  I hope they make it.  This is a slip, so I can't tell if they'll make it or not.  This is the one chance we have to completely control our own lives."

"Yume…that stuff you had been talking about…what does it all mean?  What's the significance?"

"To tell you the truth, there really isn't one.  All I can tell you is that the soul is a contradiction, pure and simple."

"A contradiction?"

"For ever emotion, there is a counter emotion.  Good and bad, happy and sad.  There are so many.  Every light has its shadow; everything easy has its toughs.  Nothing is truly one or the other.  So you see, depending on the views of others, you may be considered as evil or pure, because everyone sees things differently.  All creatures are walking contradictions, however…there are exceptions…such as Naraku.  He is not one bit good.  All he wants is death."

"So you're saying that all creatures are contradictions?"

"Exactly."

"What about you, Yume?  What are you?"

"I'm a contradictions as well.  No one is perfect, Cycil, no one.  Remember that.  Miroku-sama has contradictions within himself and they have to fix them, turn them into the opposites.  People can be saved this way."

"Even if their soul wasn't shattered?"

"Of course.  Even then, people can change with the help of friends.  It's that simple."

******

Sango walked slowly through the fog, unsure of where to go.

"Houshi-sama…somehow…I feel like this is all my fault."

"There are four pieces of the human soul."  Sango stopped and looked around, not saying anything.  "Mind, heart, spirit, and will.  The mind, heart, and will have been saved."

"Houshi-sama!" shouted Sango as she ran forward.  The fog suddenly lifted and she found herself in a grassy field near a familiar temple.  It was a beautiful day, but the atmosphere hung heavy.  Something had happened to cause such an ill feeling in the area.  She walked around, looking everywhere for any sign of Miroku.  As she neared the huge crater near the temple, she heard soft sobbing sounds.  She stopped to listen and then walked slowly towards the crater.  When she got to the edge, she looked down.  There was a young boy, holding tightly to a staff.  He was on his knees, his head low, and he was crying.

"Houshi-sama…" said Sango quietly.  She began to walk carefully down the side of the crater, having to catch herself from falling a few times.  She soon was able to walk easily and approached the sobbing boy.

"Ano…" she started.  The boy quickly whipped his head around to look at Sango.

"Who…who are you?" he asked.  Sango studied his face.  He had the same raven hair and midnight blue eyes.  The staff in his hands was undoubtedly familiar.  He was Miroku.  There was no denying it.

"Sango," she answered simply.  Miroku nodded and then turned back around to face the stone statue in front of him.

"Why are you crying?" asked Sango.  She knelt down next to him.

"Chi…chichiue…he died."  There were tears streaming down his face.  Sango had never seen Miroku cry.  He must have cried it all out after his father died.  "I'm…all alone now," he continued.

"That's not true.  You have Mushin-sama."

"Demo, chichiue was the only person I had who understood me.  He tried to pretend nothing was wrong.  I watched him die, Sango-san, I watched him die."  There was a painful twinge in her heart.  She wanted to cry for him.  He had watched his father die at such a young age.  She knew what that was like.  She had watched her own father die.  There was something else Sango wanted to know…something Miroku had never mentioned.

"Ano…what about your okaasan?"  Miroku froze.

"She…died when I was born.  I never got to know her.  Chichiue said she was beautiful.  I wish I could have seen her.  In a way, I guess you could say that I killed her."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"But it's true.  And now chichiue is dead.  I'm all alone now.  I miss him so much."  Sango wanted to comfort him.  He was so sad.

"What if I were to tell you that things will get better.  You won't stay lonely."

"Nani?"

"Yeah.  In a few years, you'll meet some very unique people, who you will eventually come to know as your friends."

"They…won't be scared of me?  Of this?"  He glanced down at his kazaana.

"Of course not.  They won't fear you at all.  You'll be their friend."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me.  You won't be alone for much longer.  You just have to wait."

"What if they don't want to travel with me?"  He loosened his grip on the staff and looked down at his right hand, now covered in a purple cloth, sealed with a rosary.

"They will, and you know what?  They'll love you so much that they'll do anything for you, even risk their own lives for you."  She reached out and touched his right hand with her fingertips.  He flinched slightly, but soon relaxed.  "And you know what else?  All of you will travel together for a single purpose.  They will all want to kill the creature that gave that to you."

"Naraku?"

"Hai.  They will all have a strong reason, but their second reason will be for you.  They will want to save you."

"Sango-san…do you mean it?"

"Of course I do.  These people will love you, no matter what you do.  Even if you get them in trouble, they will still stay with you, and if you try to leave in order to save them, they will go after you anyway.  They will be true and loyal friends, no matter what."  Miroku smiled slightly and then turned around to hug Sango.

"Arigatou, Sango-san."

"You're welcome."  And with that, the scene faded back to the swirling purple fog.  She stood up and looked around.  'What's going on?  Is there something more we have to do?' she thought to herself.  Suddenly, a figure appeared a few yards away from her.  He had a solemn look on his face.  Sango just stared at him.

"Houshi-sama…" she said slowly.  He didn't move.  He just held her in his gaze.

******

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

"More to what?" asked Yume.

"More to the human soul."

"Hai."

"What is it?"

"It's the very core of the soul itself.  It's called the essence.  It's the core of all emotions.  If they aren't able to save the essence, then everything they have gone thought will be for nothing."

"Yume…"  The dream weaver closed her eyes.  'I should check up to see how Kirara is doing.  Miroku-sama can't survive if his body is destroyed.'  Yume concentrated and was silent for a while.  Her eyes suddenly flew open.

"Cycil," said Yume.

"Hai?"

"Go help Kirara."

"Nani?"

"Youkai are attacking the mountain where they were at.  It's Naraku.  He's trying to take advantage of our work."

"So you want me to leave, right?  What about Siria?"

"She still needs to rest."

"Wakaru.  I'll be going now."  Cycil walked off into the darkness.  'Hayaku, Cycil.  There isn't much time left.'

******

Kirara gave out a mighty roar and bit down into the back of a giant youkai.  The snake like youkai screamed in pain and then fell to the ground, but more came to take its place.  Down a distance on the mountain was Naraku.  He was just watching, waiting for the youkai to reach Miroku's body.  Naraku laughed to himself.

"This is the perfect opportunity to kill that houshi.  The others aren't even here."  Naraku didn't know that Miroku's soul had been shattered, or that the rest of the Inuyasha-tachi was inside his soul right now.  Naraku just laughed and watched as Kirara struggled to keep the youkai at bay.  Suddenly, a beam of yoki sliced through some of the youkai.  Kirara looked up towards where the beam had come from and so did Naraku, who was now ticked off that someone had done that.  On top of a ledge on the mountain stood Cycil, her bat like wings out and her arms crossed.  Kirara recognized her and began to growl.  Cycil smirked, showing her fangs.

"Relax, koneko.  I'm not here to fight you.  I'm here to get revenge on that worthless hanyou over there."  She pointed to Naraku.  "So how about we team up and take care of these youkai?"  Kirara stopped her growling and then turned back towards the youkai.

"I'll take that as a yes.  Let's go."  Kirara and Cycil began attacking the surrounding youkai, using their claws and other random attacks.  Cycil took the first chance she had to go after Naraku.  She used her claws to swipe at him, but he easily evaded the attack.

"Temee," cursed Cycil.  "You're the one who tricked Siria.  I won't let you get away with that."  She swiped at him again, but once again, she missed.  Nothing was going right.  She tried once more and missed, but that wasn't going to stop her.  She spread her wings and flew back to the ledge she had been standing on.  She pointed her finger at Naraku.

"Shine!" she said as a small point of light formed in front of her finger.  The light soon erupted into a beam of yoki, which was heading straight towards Naraku.  He just smiled.

"You can't win," he stated.  "It's useless."  The beam hit him head on and he disintegrated, leaving only a kugutsu doll behind.

"Kuso.  He was just a kugutsu.  What a waste of my time."  'But still…I promised Yume that I would take care of these youkai for them.'  Cycil turned around and blasted a few more youkai.  Soon enough, the battle was over and Cycil and Kirara had won.

"Well, it's been nice working with you," said Cycil as she flew into the sky.  "Maybe we can do this again sometime."  Her voice sounded slightly sarcastic, but she couldn't help it.  That's how her voice normally sounded.  She took off and flew far away from the mountain.

"Yume, I'm done."

'Good job Cycil.  I'll bring you back now.'  And with that, Cycil slowly faded out and soon disappeared altogether.

******

"Houshi-sama, nande koto wa?"  There was no response.  He just stood there.

"You…should have left me."

"Nani?"

"You shouldn't try to save me.  It's not worth it."

"Urusai!" shouted Inuyasha.  Sango turned around and watched as the hanyou appeared from the fog.  "Will you cut that out already?  I'm sick of you and your wining."

"Miroku-sama, we'd never leave you," said Kagome as she appeared next to Inuyasha.

"Yeah Miroku, don't you understand?" asked Shippo, who was standing next to Kagome.

"It's just not worth it.  If you let me die now, it'll save you the grief of losing me later.  This way, you won't feel as much pain.  You can't become any more attached."

"But Miroku-sama, you don't understand.  We already care too much about you to let you die.  That's why we did all of this.  Are you going to just give up?  If you do…"

"What Kagome-chan means, Houshi-sama, is that if you give up now, it'll hurt us even more."

"Nani?" asked Miroku.  He looked surprised.

"If you die now, it'll hurt because it would mean that you just gave up.  It'll feel as if we let you die.  We don't want to feel that way.  If you die later on, it'll still hurt, but we won't have been able to do anything.  Right now, you have to decide.  We've worked so hard to save you.  If you die now…it'll feel like we let you die, and that's just as bad as killing you.  Don't you get it?"

"Watashi…"

"Kuso, Miroku.  Are you brain dead?  We're trying to save you, because we want you to stay with us," said Inuyasha.  "So stop acting like such a baka."

"Inuyasha is right Miroku," said Shippo.  "You're our friend, so please don't go away.  We'd miss you."

"Demo…"

"Houshi-sama.  We don't care what you think right now.  We want you to stay with us.  What about you?  Don't you want to be here?  Be with us?"  Miroku started walking towards them slowly.

"I…I don't know…"

"Aren't we your friends?"

"Hai.  You are, demo…"  He was now only a foot away from Sango.  "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't.  If you die now, you'll be hurting us more.  We wanted to save you, so we came here.  Please understand.  We'd do anything for you, Houshi-sama."

"I…"  Miroku reached out his cursed hand and lightly placed it on Sango's shoulder.  "Watashi…"  Sango didn't flinch under his touch.  She just looked into his pained eyes, which were now brimming with tears.  He quickly placed his other arm on her shoulder and drew her into a hug.  "Wakaru.  Arigatou."  Sango was blushing, but she hugged him back.

"Everything will be alright, don't worry."

"I won't…"  And with that, the scene faded to black and Miroku went along with it.  The next thing the Inuyasha-tachi knew, they were being pulled away forcefully, as if a strong current had picked them up and was pulling them.  There was a light ahead of them and it continued to grow, until in engulfed them.  Then the scene changed to that of the mountain.  They all stood around, totally confused as to what was going on.

"We're…back," said Kagome as she looked around.  They then heard a mew from Kirara, who was now in her chibi form.

"Kirara," said Sango happily.  She picked up the small neko and hugged her.  She then noticed that there were a few scratches on her.  "Nande koto wa?"  Kirara simply mewed.

"There must have been a battle," said Inuyasha.  "I can still smell the youkai."  Kirara mewed again.

"Wow…good job Kirara," said Shippo.  "You did a great job getting rid of them."  Kirara wanted to tell them that she had some help, but there was no way she could, so she just mewed again and hopped out of Sango's arms.  That's when Sango remembered about Miroku.  She walked over to his still form and looked him over.  Nothing.  He wasn't waking up.  'Oh Kami…were we too late?'  She kneeled down near him and listened carefully, a solemn expression on her face.  The others soon noticed.

"Sango-cahn?" asked Kagome.

"Is he…" started Shippo.  Sango continued to listen carefully.  That's when she heard it.  His breathing.  It was slow, but she could hear it.  She watched as his chest rose and fell slowly.  A smile embraced her face and she looked up at the others.

"Yatta!  He's alive!" she exclaimed happily, sending Kagome into a small cheer and causing a smile to grace Inuyasha's face.  Shippo was hugging Kirara and cheering as well.  They had done it.  They had pieced back together a shattered soul.  They had just made history.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, no pun intended on the history thing.  Um…there isn't much to say, except…no more school!  I'm free!!  And lonely, but free!

READ!!!  Okay, this is just a small thing that may clear up some stuff, cause even I need to read over this.  Okay, with the soul shattering thing, I know I wrote a lot of confusing crap, but I'll clear it up right now, okay?

First off, there was kokoro, which is heart, mind, spirit, and will.  Then there were the negative emotions, like doubt, fear, pain, and contemplation, and their opposites; hope, tranquility, courage, and decision.  Then there was the thoughts themselves.  I'll gonna explain each senario.

Kagome:  Kagome saved his heart, which was dealing with fear.  The heart senario was something that hasn't happened, which was why it was his fear.  Kagome saved him by giving him courage and strength by reassuring him it wouldn't happen.

Shippo:  Shippo saved his mind, which dealt with contemplation.  The scenario was something that could have happened.  Miroku could have either run away or have gone back, so it might have happened, meaning there was a choice involved, thus the contemplation theme.  Shippo saved this part by helping him make a decision, which was the opposite of contemplation.

Inuyasha:  Inuyasha saved his will, which dealt with doubt.  The scenario was something that could happen in the future.  Miroku might encounter Naraku and die from it, and he was having doubts about the outcome.  Inuyasha saved him by giving him hope for the future and telling him that he wasn't going to die yet.

Sango:  Sango saved his spirit, which dealt with pain.  The scenario was something that had happened before, a memory that was completely his.  This was his pain, the thought of being alone after his father died.  Sango saved him by reassuring him, giving him a sense of peace and tranquility.

Then there was the essence, just like the base soul of the shikon no tama.  It was the source of all his emotions and what he really felt.

Did that make sense?  I hope it did.

Saimyousho –the poison insects Naraku uses.

Ikuzo –let's go

Urusai –shut up

Watashi – a very formal way of saying I

Desu –I am.  Miroku is saying "I am a houshi"

Chichiue –a formal way of saying father

Wakaru –Understood, I understand, I know

Koneko –kitty

Nande koto wa –what happened?

Yatta –he/she/I/you/we/them did it.  It can mean all of those.

Goodbye for now!


	18. The Six Hateshi

More!  I have to write more!  And so I am.  I helped my friend with his eagle badge project on Saturday.  It was quite fun, even though he mocked me a lot.  He does that sometimes.  He called me three times just to bug me and made me hang up first.  I hate doing that.  He turned on the mute and laughed as I told him I hated him.  Yet I helped him.  He's not bad though.  He asked about my sister when she was in the hospital and he tells me I should get more sleep at night because I'm slowly wearing down my body and I'll soon get sick because of it.  It's happened before.  He told me to get more sleep or he'll make me get it.

Oh yeah, please look for my friend's fic, okay?  It'll be under my account.

Anyway, onward!

Disclaimer:  Uh…as you can see, I'm still broke and in dept.  It really sucks.  I don't own Inuyasha.

*************************************************************************************************************************

*The past, present, and future are all connected by life, which is connected by fate and destiny.  Think about this.  Destiny is like a hacker in fate, and a slip is like a glitch in the program, like when your computer crashes because of hacking.  It's kind of like that.  People may follow their destined path for years.  A person's whole life might be nothing but destiny.  And who's to say we only have one destined objective?  We may have hundreds that could not only affect our futures, but the futures of others and people yet to come.  So choose carefully.  Don't assume it has to turn out one way, because you have to live with your decision.  Living with the outcomes is often more horrible than having to make the choice to begin with.  So choose carefully.  No one can tell the difference between fate and destiny, so just do things your way.  Be careful.*

Yume gave a sigh of relief.  "They did it," she said to herself.

"Yume," called Cycil.  The soul stealing youkai seemed to be bugging her more often lately.

"Hai, Cycil?"

"Did they…"

"Hai.  They saved him."  Cycil smiled.

"I knew they would," she said confidently.  Yume smiled.  Suddenly, her body pulsed and her face displayed surprise.  "Yume?"

"I'm fine.  The slip is over."

"Well, what now?  What do you want us to do?"

"I'll tell you once I sort it all out, alright?  In the meantime, get some rest.  You've had a long day.

"Hai."  She walked off and soon disappeared.  Yume sighed.

"Back to work.  I have to find out what to do next."

******

The Inuyasha-tachi was walking through the forest.  Kirara was now her larger form.  The still unconscious Miroku was lying on her back as they wall walked.  They weren't sure when he would wake up.  Inuyasha walked in front of everyone else.  Kagome was right behind him.  Sango was walking along side of Kirara and Shippo was sitting near Miroku, holding the shakujou.  Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped.

"Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome.

"Something's here," he said lowly.  He moved his hand towards the Tetsusaiga.  He placed his hand on the hilt just as hundreds of youkai sprang out around them.  The forest was quite big and they were able to hide in hundreds of different places.  Everyone prepared for battle.  Inuyasha whipped out his sword and began to hack the youkai to pieces.  Sango stayed by Kirara and protected Miroku, but the number of youkai kept increasing.

"They must be after the shards," said Inuyasha as he cut up a few more.  Kagome knocked an arrow and shot it off, taking out a youkai.

"There's too many!" wailed Shippo.  He ducked down as a youkai just barely missed him.  Sango threw the Hiraikotsu, taking out quite a few in just one round.  They were all standing near Kirara.  They had to keep the youkai away from Miroku.

"Do you think they're really after the shards?" asked Kagome.

"What else would they be after?" asked Inuyasha irritably.

"Do you think Naraku sent them?" asked Sango as she threw the Hiraikotsu again.

"Probably," answered Kagome.  She shot off another arrow and sent it right into a youkai, completely destroying it.  Another one came behind her and swung its long tail, sending her flying.  Inuyasha turned around.

"Kagome!" he cried out as he ran to her side.  "Daijoubu?" he asked.

"D-daijoubu," she said as she stood up and rubbed her head.  They were both attacked by youkai again.  Just then, Sango was thrown to the ground by 10 youkai.  The Hirakotsu landed next to her.  The youkai then focused on Kirara.  Shippo began swatting at them with Miroku's shakujou.  A youkai came from behind and knocked him off.  Kirara jumped back as a youkai tried to bite at her front legs.  When she was distracted, a snake youkai slithered out and grabbed her around her back legs and then pulled, causing her to fall to the ground.  She was then lifted off the ground and into the air, dropping Miroku in the process.  He hit the ground and just lied there. A herd of youkai soon surrounded him.

"Houshi-sama!" cried Sango as she got up and grabbed the Hiraikotsu.  The youkai picked him up, wrapping their long tentacles around Miroku.  The youkai all looked similar.  There were a few snake youkai, but most were just three-tentacle youkai that looked like snakes. (A/N ya know, the youkai that just appear sometimes, like in episode 28?).  Miroku was tangled in the youkai, completely unaware of what was going on around him.  Kirara struggled to get the snake to let go of her, but it was no use.  Inuyasha was unable to reach Miroku as well, since he had about 20 youkai to deal with and he wasn't about to risk using the kaze no kizu when his friends were so close.  Kagome wasn't going to risk shooting at the youkai, because they could easily move and she could end up hitting Miroku instead.  The youkai began to tighten their grip on the houshi.  One solitary tentacle began to wrap around his neck.

"Don't you dare," threatened Inuyasha as he hacked apart another youkai.  The tentacle wrapped around and then tightened, cutting off his air.  Miroku gasped, even in his unconsciousness.

"Houshi-sama!" shouted Sango as she ran towards the group of youkai, but her path was soon blocked.  She looked up and saw that the snake youkai still had Kirara.  She gripped the hiraikotsu and then threw it upward, cutting off the snake youkai's tail and freeing Kirara.  Kirara quickly went towards Miroku and bit through some of the youkai.  They loosened their grip on Miroku.  Inuyasha soon appeared and dealt with the youkai that were attacking Sango.

"Go help Miroku," said Inuyasha.  Sango nodded and quickly ran towards the youkai.  She swung the Hiraikotsu, knocking out quite a few of them.  Miroku's limp body fell to the ground.  Sango was by his side fighting off more youkai that wanted to get to him.

"Sango!  Get him over here!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Okay.  Kirara, help me."  Kirara came over and Sango carefully lifted Miroku onto the neko youkai's back.  She then got on and ran to where Inuyasha was.  The others were already there.

"Stay behind me."  His sword began to swirl with the power of the kaze no kizu.

"Ready?  Kaze no Kizu!"  He swung the mighty sword and took out the youkai, along with part of the forest.  There was nothing left of the youkai.  They all breathed a sigh of relief.  "Ikuzo," said Inuyasha as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga.  They then continued on their way through the forest, trying to get to a safe place.  They walked for a while, but Inuyasha's nose quickly caught the scent of something.  He stopped walking and turned around.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  "What is it?"

"Sango," said Inuyasha, catching the taijiya's attention.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Check Miroku.  I smell blood."  Sango quickly did what Inuyasha had told her to do.  Her eyes went wide.  'Why didn't I notice it before?'  Miroku had a cut on his leg and one on the side of his head.  'Those youkai must have done this.'

"Kagome-chan, I need some bandages!"

******

(I…remember…

How I was deceived by those lies

And I…remember…

How so many seemed to want

To give me their lives)

It was raining, like it always was.  The forest was dark and damp.  Only one person walked through it.  That girl was Yoka, Mikomi Yoka.  She walked quietly, her hair matted against her face.  She was tired and couldn't stand walking much longer.  Nothing was going right.  Her whole life had been destroyed.  She lost everything, but she wouldn't give up.  Quitting was for losers.  Shiro had said that once.  He was a wise man for someone so young.  Was.  That described him well.  Shiro was gone and so was all hope that Yoka had.  She was thinking of ditching the last name "Mikomi".  Such a name didn't suit her.  Yoka.  She would keep her first name.  Yoka stopped walking and collapsed onto the muddy ground.  She couldn't take this anymore.  She was just too tired.

Yoka's eyes slowly opened.  She could only see out of one.  The other was blind.  She sat up, her whole body aching, but she didn't care.

"Where…am I?" she asked the walls of the small hut she was in.  There was no answer from the walls.  Her sword wasn't far from her in case she needed it.

"So, you're awake," said a soft male voice.  She turned around and came face to face with a young man.  He looked to be about her age with dark hair and emerald eyes.

"Where am I?"

"In a village just outside of Mt. Kazu."

"Kazu?"

"Hai.  What happened to you?  You seemed exhausted when we found you."

"I've been wandering.  I got lost, that's all."

"I see.  Are you a mercenary?"

"A mercenary?"

"Hai.  You carry around that curved sword, so I was wondering what you used it for."

"I guess…I am a mercenary."  'A mercenary…that's what I'll be.  Maybe I can make a living off of it.'

"That's good.  We have a job for you.  There's a strange youkai that comes through here every once in a while.  It should be coming tomorrow, so would you mind taking care of it for us?  We'll gladly pay you."

"I guess…sure, I'll do it."

"Great.  By the way, what's your name?"

"Yoka."

"Well, Yoka-san, you should get more rest.  I'll leave now."  He stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Ano…who are you?"  The young man turned around and smiled.

"Me?  I'm Seidou."

"Seidou-san, arigatou."

"Douitashimashite, Yoka-san."

(That pain filled day…

Where only the dead would play

Oh, it wasn't a dream)

The next day rolled around quickly.  Yoka was well rested and had already gotten to know the villagers well.  She stood outside now, waiting for the youkai to come.  Suddenly, the forest shook and a youkai came out.  It roared loudly and then looked towards Yoka.

"So, you are going to try and stop me, ne?"

"Hai.  And I won't 'try'; I'll succeed.  I'm not like your average mercenary."  She moved her hand to the hilt of her sword.  She pulled it out, the slightly red blade gleaming in the sunlight.  The youkai looked shocked.

"That's…" it started.  The blade began to pulse.

"This is a special sword," said Yoka.  "It has feasted on the blood of youkai and ningen alike, along with my own blood.  It has tasted death a thousand times, and now it will taste yours."  She pulled the sword back and swung it, sending out a blood red sickle.  It cut off the youkai's arm and it screamed out in pain.

"Temee.  I'll kill you!"  It lunged at Yoka, but she simply stood her ground and sliced off the youkai's other arm.  She moved out of the way after that and ended up behind it.

"You don't stand a chance.  My sword has tasted your blood.  You will die now."  She whipped the sword around and sliced the youkai in half.

"Beaten…by a ningen…"  And with that, it disintegrated.  The villagers came out as she sheathed her sword.  She was expecting them to shun her now, since her sword was cursed, but no such thing happened.  Instead, they began to praise her.

"Arigatou!  You saved us all!" shouted some of the women.

"We are very grateful!" said a few other people.

"Yoka-san!" shouted Seidou.  Yoka turned to him and smiled.

"Arigatou.  We are all very thankful to you.  From now on, we can live in peace.  How about you stay here for a while?"

"Stay…here?" she asked.

"Hai.  We'd be more than happy if you stayed here with us.  What do you say?"  Yoka thought it over.  She really didn't have anywhere else to go.  She nodded.

"I'll stay."  Seidou smiled warmly and the whole village went off to celebrate Yoka's victory.

******

The Inuyasha-tachi walked along the forest road once more, looking for an open area to rest in.  Miroku had been bandaged up and all of them were ready for anything in case a youkai tried to attack them.

"Inuyasha-sama!" called out a familiar voice.  The group stopped.  There was only one person who would call him that.  Inuyasha suddenly felt something on his cheek and quickly slapped it.  He removed his hand and in it was none other than Myoga.

"Myoga-ji-chan?" asked Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shippo, who was now on her shoulder.

"I heard you were in the area, so I thought I'd visit."

"Well, Myoga-jiji, what do you want now?"

"I came to ask you about what has been happening.  Two people have been moving in and out of my sights lately, and I was wondering if you might have encountered them."

"What do they look like?" asked Sango.

"One is a ningen with crimson hair and the other is a youkai with bat like wings."

"Siria and Cycil," said Inuyasha.

"So you have met them."

"We've done more than that.  They've been trying to kill us, and they keep referring to somebody by 'danna'," explained Inuyasha.

"Danna, huh?"  Myoga thought this over.  "I have an idea, but I'm not sure."

"Look, a clearing!" shouted Shippo.  They had walked into a beautiful clearing.  It was a hilled meadow with a lone tree at the top of the hill.  They walked over to the tree and began to get comfortable.  Sango and Kagome took Miroku down from Kirara and laid him on the ground.  Inuyasha and Shippo walked over to the tree, soon joined by Kagome.  Sango and Kirara stayed by Miroku.

"So Myoga-jiji, what were you saying?"

"Well, I've been thinking about those two.  Tell me more about them."

"Well, they can both disappear," said Shippo.

"Nani?"

"They disappear and reappear constantly.  That, and they talk to someone who only they can hear.  They call her danna."

"I think I'm beginning to understand.  Those two each have a strange gem, a dark gray stone, known as a Kiseki gem.  They are used by only one type of creature…a dream weaver."  Sango's eyes widened and she quickly whipped around, interested in what Myoga had to say.

"A dream weaver?" asked Kagome.

"Hai.  Those stones are used to connect a dream weaver with her minions.  It's the only conclusion I can draw from such little information."

"Myoga-ji-chan…just what is a dream weaver?"

"Well, this may take a while, but I'll tell you.  A dream weaver isn't a youkai or a ningen.  They exist out of time, outside of our world.  They can travel in and out of dreams and show you things that lurk within your heart.  They can also show you the future and the past.  However, they were supposed to have died out years ago."

"How many were there?"

"Six.  They were Suteki, Ichimu, Rekisuu, Itonami, Anjerasu, and Yume."  The last one caught Sango's attention even more.  "Yume was supposed to be the youngest of the dream weavers.  If any of them are still alive, it's probably her."

"How did they die?" asked Kagome.

"Were they too old?" asked Shippo.

"Like I said, dream weavers live outside of time.  They don't age.  A dream weaver deals with fate.  They believe it's their job to carry it out.  A dream weaver dies when they mistake destiny for fate."

"What's the difference?" asked Inuyasha.

"Destiny is chosen and fate has to happen.  It's how the other five died.  Dream weavers deal with the fate of a group of people…people who could change the world, such as all of you.  Your mission will affect the world, so that's why a dream weaver is after you."

"So how do we stop her?" asked Inuyasha.

"It won't be easy.  You will have to find a way to get to her dimension.  Dream weavers aren't easy to defeat.  They can do a lot with a person's mind.  If you ever encounter her, be careful."

"Right," said Kagome.  Sango just listened quietly.  'It can't be…Yume wouldn't do that…she's my friend.  If she wants us dead, then she wouldn't have helped us save houhsi-sama.  Myoga-ji is wrong.  Yume isn't our enemy.  Someone else is controlling Cycil and Siria.  Yume would never do things like this…she just wouldn't.'  Sango looked over Miroku.  'When are you going to wake up?'  It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set.  'I think I'll talk to Yume.  I have to know the truth.  I have to know if she's really behind this.'

******

"Yoka-san!" called Seidou.  He ran towards the crimson haired girl who was standing in a field of flowers.  He had a huge smile on his face.  "I'm glad I found you."

"Seidou-san, what is it?"

"I have something to show you."  He took her hand and walked back to the village.  "Look!"  He pointed to a hut where a ton of villagers were standing.

"Is…that for me?"

"Hai.  It's your own home in our village.  We were hoping you would stay here with us."

"I don't know what to say…arigatou."

"Will you stay?  For good?"

"Hai.  I'll stay."  The villagers were all happy to hear it.  Yoka just smiled.  She had a new home, and she wasn't about to loose this one.

A few days later, Yoka was out walking in the woods.  It was a beautiful day.  She was dressed in a lavender kimono, but her sword stayed at her side.  She walked quietly through the forest, her long crimson hair pulled back into a ponytail.  There was a beautiful smile painted on her face.

"Yoka," whispered a voice in the woods.  The mercenary stopped and looked around.  "Mikomi Yoka…"

"Who's there?"

"Mikomi Yoka.  The girl with the cursed sword…and the cursed life."

"Urusai!  Leave me alone."

"Everyone you meet dies.  Everyone…"

"Go away!"

"Do you remember Shiro-sama?  He died saving you.  He slaughtered hundreds with that sword you carry, and you've done the same.  That sword has killed hundreds…that sword resulted in Shiro-sama's death."

"Iya!"

"It did.  It's covered in his blood too, and it will soon be covered in the blood of that village…of Seidou."

"I would never!  I won't use this sword to kill anything but youkai."

"Yoka…how old are you?  You're still young, aren't you?  I can make you stay young."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Suteki."

"Maa, Suteki, leave me alone.  You don't know anything about me."

"I won't leave, Yoka.  Instead, I'll repair your eye."

"My eye?"

"Hai.  I can fix its blindness.  I can heal you."  And with that said, a form soon materialized in front of her.  She had flowing white hair and shinny golden eyes.  Her kimono was very regal.  She reached out and placed her hand over Yoka's left eye.  A blinding light engulfed them both.  The last thing Yoka remembered was the bright light, and then darkness.

(It was a forlorn day

I was left alone with this pain

And I opened my eyes

Only to realize

The images wont go away

It wasn't a dream)

"Yoka-san…Yoka-san…"

'That voice…Shiro-sama?  Iya…Seidou-san.'

"Yoka-san."  Her eyes opened and soon focused on the familiar face of Seidou.  He seemed worried.  "Yoka-san, daijoubu?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine…I think…"  She sat up and looked at him.  There was worry written all over his face…his face…Yoka could see it…all of it.  Her eye had been healed.  She could see everything around her.  She was healed.  That woman had healed her.

"Seidou-san…I'm healed!  I can see out of my left eye!"

"Really?" he asked, just as excited as she was.

"Hai!"  They both stood up.  Suddenly, Yoka felt a surge of pain run through her body and she fell back to her knees.

"Yoka-san?"  Yoka grabbed her head.  It was so painful.  Suddenly, her left eye began to change color.  It turned a bright silver color.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I gave you a gift," said Suteki.  Both of them turned around to find the woman with golden eyes behind them.

"A gift?"

"The eye of the bachiatari.  Now, Yoka, let's see how strong you are."  Suddenly, a ton of youkai sprang out from the forest and headed straight for Yoka and Seidou.  Yoka quickly stood up and pulled out her sword, ignoring the pain that was surging through her body.

"Yoka-san!  Be careful!"

"I will."  She swung her sword and cut apart a few youkai.  She was doing her best to fend them off, but it wasn't working well.  Suteki just watched with a wry smile on her face.

"You're doing well, Yoka.  Too bad."

"What's too bad?"

"You are too late."

"Nani?"

"The village…my dorei has already finished off."

"Iya…masaka!  Uso yo!"

"I don't lie.  The village is gone."

"Iya!"  Seidou was just as shocked.

"Oh Kami-sama…" he said.

"Seidou-san!  Leave here!  Nigate!"

"I won't leave you here."  Yoka quickly finished off the youkai she had been dealing with and then turned to him.

"Onegai!  Nigate!"

"Iya!"  Suddenly, a winged youkai onna came down behind Yoka.  She wore a sickening smile and had orange hair.  She pulled back a clawed hand, ready to strike.  Suteki smiled.

"Do it," she said.  "Kill her."  The youkai onna swung downwards.

"Yoka-san!" shouted Seidou.  Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Seidou ran towards Yoka, pushing her out of the way.  The onna's claws came down on Seidou, spreading his crimson blood all over the forest floor.  Yoka stood in shock as she watched him fall.

"Seidou-san!" she yelled.  She ran to his fallen body and cradled him in her arms.  "Matte.  Don't leave me…onegai…don't leave me."

"Yoka-san…don't worry.  It'll all be alright, you'll see."

"Seidou-san…you shouldn't have done that.  You shouldn't have taken that hit."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you…you're my best friend…Yoka-san."

"And you're mine," she said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Sayonara…Yoka…"  His eyes shut and his body fell limp in her arms.

"Seidou…?"  There was no response.  She closed her eyes and let the tears fall from them.  Her lavender kimono was now soaked in his blood.  Some of it had gotten on the hilt of her sword and had seeped through to the blade itself.  The blade pulsed and Yoka stood up, unsheathing it.  The crimson blood from Seidou made it glow a red color.

"I told you…the sword would feast on his blood."

"Urusai…I'm sick of your voice.  I won't forgive you…you killed him…you killed Seidou.  And you, youkai, you're the one who saved me when I was younger.  Are you turning on me too?"

"Don't you get it?  Suteki is my danna.  I do only what she tells me."

"Leave," said Yoka.  "I'm sick of all of you."

"Very well.  We'll leave, demo…"  Suteki got close to Yoka and held out her hand.  "Not before finishing what I started."  The light shot out from her hand and blinded Yoka.

(And I…remember…

Being alone in my pain

But I just…remembered

My heart doesn't recall that day

And I'm still lost in the…rain…)

"What is this?" asked Yoka.  She suddenly felt stronger, more energetic, and her eyes hurt.

"I have given you immortality.  You will not age a day passed what you are right now.  Your eye will be able to paralyze people by your will.  You will carry with you your curse.  You will remain the way you were on this day, but you don't remember anything, do you.  You can't mention anything you saw on this day, but that sword and your eye will be a constant reminder of your past.  I hope you are ready for a life of endless pain, child.  That's all you will have."  And with that, the girl disappeared, the youkai going with her.

"Where am I?  Who…am I?  I have a bad feeling about this."  She looked down at her sword.  It pulsed again, as if speaking to her.

"Toukengai?" she asked.  "Is that…your name?"  She looked over at Seidou and her head began to hurt.

"Seidou-san…gomen nasai…I…"  Her head began to throb and she fell to her knees.  "What happened?  I don't remember…faces…so many faces…itai…"

"Child, you are lost…and now are found…your name…will be…Siria," spoke a foreign voice.  Siria pushed herself up off of the ground and looked at her sword.  She brought it behind her back and then pulled out her ponytail.  She then cut her hair to shoulder length and let some of it fall over the left side of her face.  There was no point in letting anyone see her cursed eye.  It was a reminder…to what, she couldn't remember, but thinking about it caused so much pain.  And so she began to walk, not knowing where she was going.  There were only two names on her mind right now.  The name Seidou and the name Shiro.

******

Siria woke up with a start.  She was sweating and breathing hard.

"What a nightmare.  Yoka…she's…me."  Siria quickly got out of her bed and ran down the dark halls, lit only by a single blue flame on each side every two meters.  She ran quickly and then turned to head into Yume's chamber.

"Danna!  Danna!" she called frantically.

"Siria, doushitano?" asked Yume.

"Tell me!  Is my name…my real name…Yoka?"  Yume was silent.  'So…she figured it out.  I was afraid of this.'

"Hai…your real name was Yoka…Mikomi Yoka."

"Doushite?  Why did you lie to me?  Why wouldn't you let me know?"

"Siria…all of that happened so long ago."

"How old am I, danna?  Tell me."

"About 100 years old."  Siria looked weak.  Her face was full of surprise.

"Impossible…I can't be."

"You were granted immortality by Suteki."

"Suteki…that temee.  Just who was she?"

"She was a dream weaver, such as myself."

"Really?  Demo…"

"Siria…do not misunderstand dream weavers.  I wasn't considered one by them.  If you were to ask them how many dream weavers there were, they would say five.  Their ways were different from mine, or perhaps I should say that that is the other way around.  I'm the one who is different.  Cycil would know."

"Cycil?"

"She once worked for Suteki and each of the other dream weavers.  However, she would prefer to forget what she had done during those times.  You see, unlike me, they control their minions completely.  They give them no freedom.  But me…I like to have you be free.  You aren't my slaves; you're my friends.  I would never do what they did."

"Danna…gomen."

"For what?"

"For doubting you…for the times I disobeyed.  Gomen nasai."

"Don't worry about that, Siria.  It's in the past.  Now, you should get some more rest."

"I'm rested enough.  If you don't mind, I'd like to go out for a while."

"I don't mind at all."

"Arigatou."  Siria bowed slightly and then turned around, walking off into the darkness.  Yume waited a while, thinking to herself.

"Cycil?" she called.  The youkai came out of the darkness in front of her.

"Hai?"

"It's time.  I want you to go out to the area where the Inuyasha-tachi is.  Once there, I'll tell you what to do."

"You got it.  Sayonara!"  And with that, she left as well.

"I don't want to do this, but I have no choice.  Gomen…Sango-sama." 

*************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, that was long…and angsty.  Gomen.  I realize this is a lot, but does it help?  You get to know more about Yume and Siria.  However, do you know why her name is Siria?  It's quite cleaver, I must say.  I enjoy doing this.  It's fun!

And yes, now I can hopefully update more.  I have a ton of fics to work on.  That, and I plan to write another fic soon.  Look for it.

Shakujou –Miroku's staff.  It's a monk's staff.

Kaze no Kizu –wound of the wind.  In the dubbed version, it's called the wind scar.

Seidou –his name means sanctuary.

Douitashimashite –You're welcome

Ne –right.

Ji-chan –grandfather.  A polite term for an old man.

Jiji –old man.  A non respectful term

Ji –another term for grandfather.

Kiseki –Miracle.  Those gems are miracle stones, or at least that's what I was going for^.^

Suteki -dreamy

Ichimu –a dream

Rekisuu –one's fate

Itonami –life

Anjerasu –angelus

Maa –well

Dorei –servant

Masaka –no way!  That's impossible!

Uso yo –It's a lie!

Gomen nasai –I'm very sorry.

Well, that's it for now^.^

I'll write more soon, k?

Bye!


	19. The Second Slip

Well, you wanted more, you gotted more.  Yes, I know gotted isn't a word, but I felt like writing it.  I never realized how long that last chapter was.  I'm getting better!  It feels good.

And has anyone figured out where I got Siria's name from?  You might have to read the glossary section of the last chapter, ya know, where there's all those translations at the bottom.  You might have to think about it for a while.  Now to talk to my reviewers^.^

Fireball (love the name^.^), I'm sorry I'm not torturing anybody else in my fics, and I torture Miroku a lot, but that's only because he's my favorite…and I bet I'm getting a lot of odd stares right now.  Don't look at me!!  I try to torture the others, but it doesn't work.  I'm good at Miroku torture, but I promise to try a little more later, okay?  Gomen!

And to VW#4 (lol…I love your review name^.^  I'm shocked you use it…but I know you're not serious)  I am evil…well, or so I am told.  I think I am…yeah, I'm evil.  *evil smirk*  Uh…yeah.  I'm not talking in complete sentences right now.

Blades of Ice, I'm sorry I confused you…or is confusion a good thing?  Maybe cause I'm in a constant state of confusion, I think it's good?  I don't know.  I'm trying to sort out how I'm gonna tie this all in^.^  I'm confused as well…so you're not alone.

dEeYaN, Siria is…um…what her name is?  Look at the first letters of five of the glossary words in the last chapter.  I think I put them in order^.^  If not…gomen!

Hershey, I want you to know that I update a lot during the summer, so be expecting lots of chapters from me^.^  And I'm glad you're starting to like Siria.  She's slightly based off of a character from another fic I wrote.

Chris-Redfield26, yes!  Miroku torture!  There will be more!  Either physically of mentally, because he's the only one I'm really good at torturing.  I'm glad you like all the torture.  It's good to know I'm not alone^.^

Thank you to you guys for reviewing my chapter.  I love reviews.  They keep me going.

And if you've ever read some of my other fics, then you will know that I have to have a complete song chapter.  So here it is!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha, and I'm still broke, and will be until August, since my mom is making me save my money for our vacation then.  And I don't own the song "Crawling in the Dark."  Hoobastank does.

************************************************************************************************************************

*When fate has too many slips, it can take a lot out of people.  A slip isn't meant to happen often, but sometimes it can't be helped.  Fate is a very confusing matter and no one likes to think much about it.  A slip, however, is even more complex.  The further in you go, the more confusing it gets.  Isn't that always the case?  The further in, the more detailed, and the harder it is to see what's happening.  It's the same thing with the matter of fate and destiny.  However, with that topic, if you go in too far, you may get stuck.  There's no conclusion to this matter, because it is based off of philosophy and assumptions.  Believe what you want to, but you can't defy fate.  However, if you don't believe in fate, then you are most likely better off.  You'll never miss an opportunity.  You will drive your own life.  If people tell themselves that something does not exist, then they will no longer see it.  Ignorance.  That's what it is.  But fate isn't ignorant…or is it?*

(Music Starts)

"Yume!" called Sango.  She was in the dream area where Yume usually was.  The bright, multicolored lights were everywhere, lighting the darkness.  Suddenly, the dream weaver appeared in front of her.  Sango smiled at Yume, but her smile soon fell when she remembered the questions she needed to ask.

"Hello again, Sango-sama," said Yume, her kind smile making it hard for Sango to ask such questions.

"Yume, is it true?" she asked quietly.  Yume's smile also faded when she heard the question.

"What do you mean, Sango-sama?" she asked.

"Don't play with me, Yume.  I know you can see into my mind.  You know what I'm asking."  Yume was silent.  "Did you do it?"  Sango had asked it in a low and quiet voice, with a tinge of venom in it.  Yume sighed.  This was the one thing she didn't want to do, but she wasn't going to lie to Sango.

"It's true, Sango-sama…all of it.  I'm the one…who's been behind the attacks.  The one who controls Siria and Cycil…it's me…all of it was by me.  Gomen nasai…Sango-sama."  Her eyes truly did express her pain and regret.

"Doushite?" asked Sango, still not believing what she heard.

"I'm a dream weaver, Sango-sama, it's what I do.  I'm one of the six hateshi.  It's my duty…I have no choice…forgive me, Sango-sama, but all of you have to die now…starting with Miroku-sama."

"Nani?  Demo…"

"Sayonara, Sango-sama."  And with that, Yume was gone, taking with her the scene.  Sango was now left in the darkness.  'I have to get up…I have to warn Houshi-sama.'  She was still in the darkness.  'I have to wake up!  I have to…wake up!'

******

(Music gets louder)

Sango shot up, breathing hard.  Her face was full of shock.  She calmed down and then looked around.  She was in the clearing they had found and it was dark now, the full moon shining brightly above the forest.  Sango had fallen asleep next to Miroku not long ago, but when she looked for him, he was gone.

"Houshi-sama?" she questioned, but there was no answer.  He was nowhere to be found in the clearing.  Sango quickly got up, stumbling a little in her hurry, but soon balancing out.  She began to run through the forest, and soon ended up in another clearing not far from where they had set up camp.  She looked around and followed a dirt trail, hoping to find Miroku.

"Houshi-sama!" she called out, looking around for him.  It was slightly hard to see straight in the dark.  "Houshi-sama, where are you?  Housh-sama!"

(I will dedicate

And sacrifice my everything for just a seconds worth

Of how my story's ending)

Sango kept running along the trail.

"Houshi-sama!"

"Nani?" asked a voice from her side.  Sango turned and smiled, but it soon faded.  It wasn't Miroku.  It was a houshi, however, who seemed to be quite concerned for Sango.  He was much older than Miroku, about the age a houshi normally was.  Miroku was an exception.  He was still quite young, but he had been a houshi all his life.  This houshi wore more regal like robes that gave him a very respected look.  His staff was made of wood instead of metal.  Once again, Miroku was an exception, since he fought youkai so often.  A wooden staff would have broke hundreds of times over from the things he does with his own shakujou.  The older houshi eyed Sango worriedly.  People didn't usually go out so late at night, and the sudden frown on her face made it appear as if something was wrong.

"Gomen nasai…I'm looking for a friend of mine.  He's got dark hair, blue eyes, carries a shakujou…"  She then realized that that description fit a lot of people.  "He's a young houshi," she said, after realizing her description wasn't very good.  "He has a rosary wrapped around his right hand."  The houshi in front of her smiled.

"I think I saw him.  A young houshi passed through here not that long ago.  He seemed to be deep in thought and didn't even bother acknowledging I was there.  He seemed to be injured as well."

"That's him!  Onegai.  Tell me where he went," pleaded Sango.

"He walked off that way."  The man pointed down the trail.

"Arigatou," said Sango as she bowed.  She then ran down the trail, which took her into another forested area.  She ran for a while until she came to another huge clearing.  This one had a short hill that led into a small valley.  On the other side of the valley was a forest.  Sango smiled when she walked farther out into the clearing.  Standing on the hill was Miroku, who happened to be looking up at the stars.

"Houshi-sama," said Sango in a relieved voice.

(And I wish I could know

If the directions that I take

And all the choices that I make

Won't end up all for nothing)

Miroku turned around and looked directly at Sango, his expression showing worry and pain.  Sango's smile fell as she walked closer to him.

"Houshi-sama, doushitano?" she asked.  He lowered his head and turned it away.

"Nandemo, Sango."  His voice was sad and quiet.

"Houshi-sama…"  She reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, but he flinched away, meeting her eyes once again.  Sango withdrew her hand.

"Stay away," he said.  "I…"  His body was quivering.  Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Doushitano?  Tell me."

"You…saw everything, didn't you," he said, more in a statement than a question.  "You saw…everything that was in my soul."

"That's not true."

"You saw me in my pain, all of you did, and you helped me, demo…Sango…when you touched me…when I hugged you…you saw it."

"I saw what?" she asked, although she already knew what he meant.

"You saw my…my hopes…my desires…"  Sango thought back.  In that moment he had hugged her, his every thought was transferred into her.  She saw his every want, need, and desire.  He strongly wanted two things.  To end his curse…and…

"Houshi-sama…"  She looked towards him as he waited for her to give him some kind of sign, some kind of condolence.  An awkward silence soon fell upon the two.  Neither knew what to say during a time like this.  It was all so strange and new.  After a while, Sango opened her mouth to say something.  However, there wasn't time for it.  Sango's eyes went wide as she saw a point of light heading right towards him.  She had completely forgotten her original reason as to why she wanted to find him.  "Houshi-sama!" she shouted.  His features became confused.  Sango ran towards him.  "Look out!"  There wasn't any time for him to get out of the way.  It was going to fast.  There was only one thing Sango could do.  She reached him and shoved him out of the way, just as the beam reached their position on the hill.

(Show me what it's for

Make me understand it

I've been crawling in the dark

Looking for the answer)

The beam of light, which was actually made of youki, hit Sango right in the stomach.  A surge of pain entered her body as it collided with her, burrowing through her flesh.  It all seemed to happen in slow motion.  She couldn't even hear her name as Miroku shouted for her, or even her own scream as the pain grew worse.  The only sound was her heartbeat filling her ears, which echoed throughout her head, causing it to hurt.  She flew thought the air, being sent back a great distance.  The pain was more than she could bare and she knew the collision to the ground would not be any gentler on her body.  She was happy, though.  She had managed to save him, and even if it would cost her her own life, she was still happy.  Yume had once before told her of her desires that lurked deep within her being.  It was the well being of Miroku, and keeping him alive was part of that desire.  She wasn't going to let herself die from this hit.  She promised herself that right as she hit the ground, and lost consciousness.  She would see him again…she wouldn't die.  The beam disappeared after she had fallen.  Her midriff was bleeding from the impact, but it wasn't a complete hole.  The beam had only made half of a hole in her stomach.  All the while, Miroku could do nothing but watch as it all happened, which, to him, was worse than if it would have hit him.

******

Yume's whole body pulsed as she sat in her thrown.  Her eyes went wide and she began to shake from fear, or was it from worry?  She didn't know, but her whole body felt as if it was on fire right now.  Nothing like this had ever happened to her before.  Why now?  Why did this have to start happening now, and what did it mean?  She didn't know, and wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"It happened again…impossible…another slip…how?  I don't understand."  Her mind was running in circles and it hurt to think about it.  "Two slips in one day…and caused by the same group of people…I don't understand…this doesn't make sense.  What's going on?"

******

(Is there something more

Than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark

Looking for the answer)

"Sango!" shouted Miroku, finally finding the strength and will to move.  He ran to the fallen taijiya, who was now unconscious as hot, crimson blood flowed out of her wound and down her sides.  Miroku quickly, but gently, picked her up in his arms and began to run back to the clearing he had woken up in.  He had to carefully tuck the shakujou under one arm.  He couldn't just leave it there, otherwise he would be defenseless if something attacked them.  The Kazaana wasn't always a reliable weapon.  He could feel Sango's ragged breathing, since he was holding onto her so tightly.  His robes would be stained with blood at this point, but he didn't care.  He sped up in his pace.  He had to save Sango.

In the forest on the opposite side of the valley, Cycil wasn't at all happy.

"Kuso.  I missed him.  Then I'll just try again," she said to herself.  However, the dark gray stone, her kiseki, pulsed before she could do anything more.  She pulled her hand back and turned partially.  "Another slip…kuso.  This wasn't supposed to happen."  Two slips in one day was making her edgy.  She wanted to finish someone off soon, and every time she got the chance, something went wrong.  This all felt familiar to her.  She was carrying out orders to kill someone by a dream weaver.  History was repeating itself for the sixth time in her case.  However, this time was different, and she was well aware of it.  It was time to leave, however, and see what Yume had to say about this.  She then turned the rest of the way around and walked off into the forest, taking her sweet time.

(Help me carry on

Assure me it's okay to use my heart and not my eyes

To navigate the darkness)

Siria was walking through the forest when her kiseki pulsed.  She stopped walking and looked down at it, but soon looked up again, not bothering to think about it.  There was so much she didn't understand right now, and she didn't feel like thinking about it at this moment.  She only had one thing on her mind, and that was to find something from her past.  Just anything.  She wanted to remember more about what had happened.  Nothing was making sense.  What she had seen was only the first 20 years of her life.  She could only remember the last 10, since that's when she had started working for Yume.  What happened to the other 70 years of her life?  What had she done?  It scared her to think about what might have happened during that time.  Suddenly, she stopped walking.  Something didn't feel right.  The forest shook with the sudden feeling of anxiety.

(Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?

Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?)

Suddenly, her Toukengai pulsed, and the world before her eyes disappeared.  All she saw was the color red, but it soon faded into darkness.  She then saw a ruined village, bodies scattered everywhere, and in the middle of it all stood a crimson haired girl, holding a blood-covered sword.  The scene shifted and she watched as she saw herself slaughter hundreds of people.  They were from villages, from armies, from castles, everywhere.  She had slaughtered thousands of people and youkai alike as she continued to watch the scene before her.  It hurt her to watch it.

"You wanted to know…" whispered a voice in the back of her head.  "This is only part of what you did.  You were a mercenary though, so don't worry…It was your duty; you were hired…there's more, however.  There's more of your life that was similar to that of Yoka's.  You lost so many families."

"No…" said Siria.  "Get away…get out of my head!"  And with that, the scene disappeared, being replaced with reality.  "I don't want to see this right now, not now."  She shook her head and continued walking, staggering slightly, but quickly balancing out.

(Show me what it's for

Make me understand it

I've been crawling in the dark

Looking for the answer)

Cycil was slammed into a tree hard.  She slid down it and looked up at her attackers.  She had picked a bad time to walk through the forest.  Ten youkai decided to attack her.  Actually, they were oni youkai like creatures.  They were all twice as tall as she was and had sharp fangs and claws.  Cycil was being tossed around and she was unable to get away fast enough for it to matter.  She couldn't even land a punch right now, since they blocked and then attacked.  She crouched down and then launched herself at one of them, but another came from the side and struck her down.  She crashed through another tree, and then forced herself to stand up, despite the pain shooting through her body.  She was breathing hard from having the wind knocked out of her so many times.  It was obvious that these youkai weren't about to let her leave here alive.

"Kuso.  I have to get out of here."

******

(Is there something more

Than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark

Looking for the answer)

Miroku ran down the trail and soon found himself in the clearing where they had set up camp.  However, it was vacant.  No one was there, not even a sign that they had been there.

"Iya…where did they go?"  He then turned around and ran back through the forest and onto the trail.  He stopped and looked around.  He then saw someone.  This man was also a houshi.  Miroku ran up to him.

"Have you seen anyone pass by here?" asked Miroku.  The houshi turned to look at him and then down at the girl in his arms.  The houshi frowned.

"I see she found you, but something must have happened."  He looked at the worried and panicked expression on Miroku's face.  "I saw three people pass by, more or less.  One was human, another was a hanyou…there was a kitsune, and a neko youkai."  Miroku's face brightened slightly.  There was still hope to save Sango.

"That's them!  Where did they go?"

"They went that way.  There's a hut down there that's been abandoned for a few years.  I'm willing to bet they went there."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," said Miroku as he ran passed the houshi and towards the direction he had pointed to.

(Music without words starts)

Cycil was smashed into another tree.  Her body was battered and torn in many places.  Crimson blood poured out of her wounds and dripped onto the forest floor.  The oni youkai were enjoying her pain.  She hated it.  Their sickening grins were giving her a sick feeling in her stomach.  They wanted to devour her, or maybe just kill her to see her blood.  She wasn't sure which it was.

"Maybe…I deserve this…" she said out loud.  "I've done so much."  She thought back to her own life.  She had been a lot like these youkai around her.  She had worked for all of those people.  Every hateshi.  It wasn't something she was proud of.  Suteki had been the first, and that was by far the worst one she had worked for.  Suteki enjoyed watching people die and doing things her own way.  She was present at every slaughter Cycil carried out.  Cycil blocked out the memories.  She didn't want to see it anymore.  She didn't want to see the blood that was still on her hands.  It would never leave her.  They were too stained with the blood of people and youkai that it would never come off.  There was no way to repent for her sins.  She had gone too far.  'Maybe this is fate's way of getting back at me…demo…this is a slip…so I choose whether I die or live…but I…can't make it this time…however, I'll keep trying.  I want to go back to my friends…'  Cycil stood proudly as another youkai threw her back into another tree.  She was determined now.  She had to stay alive, not matter what.  She wanted to see Yume and Siria again.

(So when and how will I know?)

Meanwhile, Miroku kept running, holding the bleeding Sango.  He had to treat her wounds and fast, otherwise it would be too late.  It was a pretty big wound and it was deep.  Miroku ran faster, even though he was about ready to collapse and all of this running wasn't doing his leg wound any good.  He was sure he had torn open the wound.  He could feel the pain from it and the bandage was now wet with his blood.  He didn't care any more.  He just wanted to save Sango.  He soon found relief when he saw the hut.  He ran up and threw open the door.  Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha all looked up from their late dinner and saw Miroku standing in the doorway, panting.  Kirara perked up as she saw him, but she soon lost the happiness in her posture when she saw her mistress in his arms and bleeding.

"Miroku-sama?" asked Kagome.  Her eyes went wide as she noticed who was in his arms.  All of them had noticed by now and they quickly got up to help Miroku take care of Sango.  Only one thought ran through Miroku's head, echoing as if it were a chant.  'Shinu na…Sango…onegai.'

******

(How much further do I have to go?

How much longer until I finally know?

Because I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me

In front of me)

Siria ran through the forest now.  Something didn't feel right.  There was a strange presence in the area.  That was another one of her "gifts" from Suteki.  She had the senses of a youkai and power that she never knew existed.  She was stronger than any ningen and she had the Toukengai, the sword that devoured the blood of anything it cut through.  It could never be blood stained, but the blade would glow red when she used it, as if it was reminding her of how stained it truly was.  She ran faster, passing trees and rocks.  The forest was thick and the trees rustled in the slight breeze.  It made the whole forest seem alive and out to get her.  Something was definitely wrong with this.  It just didn't feel right.  Suddenly, her Toukengai pulsed again.  She stopped running and looked down at it.  It pulsed again and she reached down to it and placed her hand on the hilt.  She unsheathed her sword and looked at it.  It pulsed once again and began to glow a bright red.  It was as if the sword was trying to tell her something.  It was scaring her.  She sheathed the sword and continued running along.  It didn't pulse for a while, until she reached a wider section of the forest.  The pulse from the sword caused her to slow down.  Suddenly, a figure emerged from behind a tree.  It was a young man, dressed in dark, regal clothing.  His head was down and he kept one hand on the tree.

(Show me what it's for

Make me understand it)

Siria stopped dead in her tracks.  She looked at the man, her eyes wide.  He lifted his head to reveal a pair of dark brown eyes.  His hair was short, black, and messy.  Siria didn't know what to do.  She was frozen to the spot, unable to do anything.  'Impossible…that man…'  She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  Years and years of her life began to flash before her.  Was he a ghost from her past?  What did he want?  Was this the atonement for her sins?  Nothing made sense.  He shouldn't have been able to be there.  The dead shouldn't be allowed to walk amongst the living.  But then what did that say about her?  Was 'Siria' really still alive?  Someone who's lived for as long as she has was more of less dead, right?  How was she different from them…from a zombie?  She didn't want to look away from the man, but she couldn't stand seeing him.  She couldn't believe he was here.  She then blinked and held it for a while.  When she opened her eyes, he was gone, but her sword pulsed again.

(I've been crawling in the dark

Looking for the answer)

She took off into the forest, looking around for the young man.  'He looked just like him…but that can't be…that was practically a century ago…but still…'  She continued to run at a speed unreachable to most human beings.  The trees and her surroundings were nothing more than blurs of green, brown, and black.  It was a level of speed that only the greatest of youkai could reach.  Her determination drove her forward.  It was more than just that, however.  Her fear and adrenaline was what else made her speed increase so greatly.  She had to find him.  She wasn't going to let him leave like that.  'It wasn't an illusion…the Toukengai was pulsing…he was real…I wasn't seeing things.'

(Is there something more

Than what I've been handed?

I've been crawling in the dark

Looking for the answer)

Siria jumped up and burst out of the forest, into a clearing that was made of a cliff.  It was high above the valley below it.  If someone fell from there, they would surely die.  Siria run out onto the cliff, which was actually quite cracked, but she didn't mind.  She didn't even notice the cracking sound that followed when she stepped out onto it.  She frantically looked around for any signs of the young man, but she found none.  He was gone.  There wasn't a sign of him anywhere.  'How can this be?  Where else would he have gone?  He wouldn't have jumped…or did he?'  Suddenly, the ground began to break, and the ledge of the cliff gave way, taking Siria with it.  She felt complete fear as she fell from the cliff and began to plummet with the rocks from the cliff.

(No words in music)

Cycil was thrown to the ground, and she wasn't about to get up this time.  The youkai stood around her, grinning evilly.  One raised its clawed hand above her head and just held it there, allowing her to feel the fear before her death.  'Iya…' she thought to herself.  'I don't want to die yet…onegai…save me…I don't want to die!'  The youkai brought its claws down towards her.

"Yume!" she shouted out as her last, desperate cry.  Would the dream weaver hear her?

Siria continued to plummet to the bottom of the cliff.  Her eyes were tightly shut and she cringed as the cold winds from her decent whirled around her.  She tilted her head back as a single tear fell from her left eye, mixing with the cold air.  'Everything…it was all for nothing…my life…meaningless.'  Her sword pulsed at her side, but she ignored it.  The pulse was most likely telling her of her own demise.  Was the sword worried?  Could a sword act on its own?  She knew it could, but it wouldn't be able to save her.  There was a pain in the back of her mind, something that she didn't understand.  Was it fear, or was it her will…her will to live?  'I can't die yet!  Not yet!  Please don't let me die!'  She shut her eyes even tighter as more tears fell from them.  "I don't want to die!!"

"Yume!!" she shouted loudly, using her danna's name for the first time.

Suddenly, both Cycil and Siria disappeared from their places, just as they would have met their deaths.  They appeared again on the floor of Yume's thrown room.  The dream weaver was panting.  Everything was just too much for her, and transporting both of them at the same time wasn't easy either.  But there was no way she was about to let them die.  She cared about them too much.  Her eyes began to close as she fell from her thrown onto the cold, dark floor.  For the first time in her life, she lost all consciousness.  The last things she saw before she closed her eyes were the eyes of Siria and Cycil as they pushed themselves off the floor and ran over to her.  Yume smiled as her eyes closed.  She needed a good long sleep right now.  Everything was too exhausting right now…she just needed to rest.

'Sango-sama…gomen nasai…please forgive me…'

************************************************************************************************************************

Well, that's it for now.  I know it's not as long as the last one was, but I sorta was being pushed for time.  People keep trying to stop me from writing stuff.  Anyways, I hope you like this.  Please review^.^

Hateshi –fate

Doushitano –what's the matter

Nandemo –nothing

Gomen nasai –I'm very sorry

Arigatou gozaimasu –a very formal way of saying thank you

I hope to write the next chapter soon, okay?  And please read my friends fic.  It's really good.

Bye for now^.^


	20. Aftermath

Me again.  Are ya sick of me yet?  I hope you guys like the chapters.  I'm trying not to make them boring, but I'm not sure if it's working.  I'm basically writing on impulse, meaning that I really don't know what's gonna happen half the time in my fics.  Being impulsive and random is good, so for those of you who haven't read my other fics, now you know.  I'm impulsive.  I never have a plan for anything^.^  Well…sometimes, but not my writing.  It's just a bunch of random ideas that I try to link together.

And I have to say THANK YOU right now, because I must say that I am enjoying writing for this section more so than any other section out there, even if I don't get as many reviews as I did for a few of my other fics.  I understand, because this is a HUGE section compared to what I'm used to.  (mainly, the zoids section.)  And I need to THANK YOU again, because when I write romance fics, I usually enjoy prolonging romances.  I believe that romance through angst is good^.^  Am I right?  And I'm really happy to not get any reviews saying things like 'where's the romance?', 'when are they gonna kiss?'. 'why aren't they a couple yet?', and 'I'm still waiting for them to get together.'  The longest I ever went without making a couple an official couple was…15 chapters.  Now it's been…20, and I'm still not at that point.

And yes, I think it's time for a little romance in my fic^.^  Fluff is good!

So what am I trying to say exactly?  It's simple.  Thank you for not yelling at me to 'hurry up with the romance already.'  Every review related to that has just been very nice and I agree.  It's been too long.  So, arigatou!

Disclaimer:  I have…4 dollars!  Yay!  I'm making progress!  But what happened to the other 16 dollars of my allowance?  Uh…can you say Lifehouse CD and Bottlecaps (the candy)?  Yeah…that's where my money went.  Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha.

*************************************************************************************************************************

*There are those who don't believe in fate.  They believe in their own path, their own lives.  Perhaps these people are truly better off.  They aren't bound by anything.  They are ignorant.  They are free.  It may be better that way.  You have to forge your own path, otherwise it's not worth it.  Nothing is.  Fate isn't really controlling, it's leading.  It's pushing you somewhere, or more like pulling you.  It leads you by the hand until you reach destiny's path.  Then you're on your own.  You can't do anything while fate leads you, but when you reach destiny, you can do whatever you want.  Your life is yours and no one else's.  You are the only one who decides what you do.  Don't become a follower.  Stay true to yourself.  If you try to follow someone else's path, you'll end up alone and with nothing.  Paths will cross, but nobody walks the same path.  Remember that*

It was the middle of the night, and the Inuyasha-tachi wasn't having a very good time.  Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting outside of the hut they had found.  Kagome was leaning against the railing while Inuyasha was leaning against the wall of the hut.  Things had really gotten complicated in the past month.  Nothing was going their way.  Shippo and Kirara were curled up on the steps leading up to the hut, sound asleep from such an eventful day.

"Oi, Inuyasha?" said Kagome quietly.  Inuyasha just looked at her as she turned around to face him.  "What do you think…is going to happen to us?"  The hanyou simple quirked an eyebrow at her.  Kagome understood that he was confused.  "I mean…this dream weaver who's after us…Myoga-ji-chan said that she deals with fate…right?  And if our fate is to…to die…then we have no choice…we can't defy fate."

"You shouldn't talk like that," said Inuyasha.  "I, for one, am not about to give up.  What about everything we've done?  Look how far we've come, and I'm not about to let some dream weaver, who thinks she can decide when people live and die, mess things up.  I don't believe in fate, anyway.  I walk my own path and nobody can tell me what to do, no one."  Kagome smiled.  Inuyasha was speaking with confidence, but it was easy to tell he was a little nervous as well.  Did fate exist though?  Maybe he was right.  She shouldn't be thinking like that.  She had to walk her own path.  It wasn't that she was fated to help them search for the Shikon no Tama or destroy Naraku.  She was doing it because she wanted to, because she wanted to stay with them.  So was fate real?  She didn't know.

"Arigatou, Inuyasha," she said after a while, a smile on her face.  Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"What for?" he asked, his voice slightly low and confused.

"I'm not going to think about it any more.  I'm going to keep going, and whatever happens, happens, ne?"  Inuyasha just nodded slowly.  Kagome turned back around and looked at the stars.  Just then, one shot across the sky.  'A shooting star!  I'll make a wish,' she thought to herself.  She closed her eyes and placed her hands together, as if in prayer.  'I with for all of us to make it though this, and I mean every single one of us.'  She opened her eyes and continued to watch the stars.  She wanted them all to stay alive…even the reserved ningen Siria and her cocky friend Cycil.  Both of them didn't seem so bad.  Maybe things would turn out all right…maybe they'd all be friends later.  Kagome smiled at the thought.  'You never know.  You just never know.'

******

Inside the hut, Miroku sat on the wooden floor next to Sango, who was lying on a futon.  Kagome had treated her wounds the best she could, and now all they could do was wait for her to wake up.  Miroku just watched her, a solemn look on his face.

"This is all my fault," he said to her, even if she couldn't hear him.  However, she could.  She was in a state of unconsciousness, but it wasn't your normal kind.  She could hear everything.  She was completely aware, but she couldn't wake up or respond.  She could just listen.  The tone of his voice was so pained it made her cringe.  It was so hard to hear him speak like that.

'It's not your fault,' she thought to herself, hoping he could hear, but he couldn't.  All she could do was listen and think her responses, in hopes he'd get them.

"If I hadn't been acting so cold to you, I would have noticed the youki and I could have evaded.  You shouldn't have taken that hit for me."

'Don't blame yourself, houshi-sama.  I wanted to do it.  I didn't want to see you die.'

"I just didn't know how to react.  I tried so hard to keep everything inside, and then when my soul shattered, I thought I was done for.  I thought it was the end of me, but all of you helped me.  Did you want me around that badly?"

'We did.  I wanted you back.  There was no way I would have let you die.  I wish you could hear me.'

"It was hard enough to keep in my pain, but even harder to protect me real feelings.  And then you, of all people, had to see them.  I know what you saw, and I'm afraid of it.  If I were to act upon any of my emotions, I would end up hurting you.  Please understand when I say that I'm truly sorry."

'Houshi-sama…don't you get it?  By holding back, you're hurting me more…what I saw…I want it too.'  Sango thought back to that time.  Miroku wanted to be with her always.  He wanted nothing more than for her to love him.  Didn't he understand that she already did?  Was he that blind?  'Can't you see?  I love you…houshi-sama.  I want nothing more than to be with you too.  But I can't tell you right now.  There's too much pain involved at this moment.  I'm glad, though.  I'm happy you feel the same way.  It's good to know my feeling are returned.'

"How do you feel about me, Sango?  Do you hate me?"

'I could never hate you.'

"Are you disappointed in me?"

'Why would I be?'

"Are my feelings even important to you?"

'You have no idea.  They're more important to me than anyone's.  I want nothing more than to heal your pain.  I need to wake up so I can tell you.  I need to wake up.  Yume…if you're listening…then please…wake me up.  Let me wake up!'  There was a swirl of colors and then nothing.  Suddenly, she could feel her eyes opening and she could see the ceiling of the brown, wooden hut.  She heard a happy sigh come from her side.  She looked over at Miroku, who was smiling at her.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said.  He obviously didn't realize that she had heard everything he had said to her.  Maybe it was better right now if she didn't mention it to him.

"What happened?" she asked, although she already knew.

"You were hit with a beam made of youki.  Kagome-sama fixed you up."

"I'll have to remember to thank her.  What about you?  Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."  Sango glanced to his ankle, which was still wrapped in bloody bandages.  He had reopened the wound.

"Houshi-sama, you should get that fixed up.  Look at your ankle."  He only nodded.

"I know.  I was waiting for you to wake up and I kind of forgot about it.  It's alright, nothing serious."  Sango just nodded and closed her eyes.

"Houshi-sama?  Arigatou."

"For what?"

"For being there when I woke up.  It means a lot to me."  Miroku simply nodded.

"You were there when I woke up.  I'm returning the favor."  He gave a smile that only Miroku could pull off.  The wall had gone back up.  He was the same furyou houshi he had always been.  Sango closed her eyes and fell asleep, Miroku still watching over her.  'He'll know eventually.  For now, we'll keep it to ourselves.  Neither of us need to feel any more pain right now…but eventually…he'll know…eventually.'

******

"Yume!" shouted both Siria and Cycil as they crawled over to their danna.  She was lying on the ground, unconscious.  Both girls were injured, so they remained on the floor next to Yume.  They kneeled on either side of her.

"What do we do?" asked Siria.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Cycil.

"You have experience.  What's wrong with her?"

"Maybe these slips have been draining her.  And she teleported both of us back here at once.  That has to take a lot of energy."  Suddenly, Yume's body began to fade.

"What's happening?" asked Siria.  Cycil turned Yume over onto her back and looked at the kiseki on Yume's circlet that was on her head.  It was fading into a black color.

"Her kiseki is fading…she's dying."

"Nani?  We have to do something!" shouted Siria, panicked.  She looked at Cycil, who seemed to be thinking.

"We…we can use the kiseki stones," answered Cycil.  Siria's eyes went wide with the suggestion.

"Nani?  The kiseki?"  She looked down at her own stone that resided on her midriff section, embedded in her outfit.  "Can we really do that?"

"It's the only thing we can do, however…I don't know what'll happen to us if we do.  The kiseki are strange stones."

"Well then, if it's the only way, then lets do it," responded Siria, already pulling hers out.  Cycil looked down at her sash around her waist and took hers out as well.  She held the stone over Yume's and Siria followed suit.  The three stones pulsed and then lit up, sending a blinding white light out that lit up the whole room.  The flash soon faded back to darkness and all three women were lying on the ground, unconscious.  Siria and Cycil still had hold of their kiseki, and now Yume's was back to its rich gray color.  All three of them just lied there, drifting off into their own thoughts.

******

"Inuyasha-sama!" shouted Myoga.  He jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  The hanyou didn't even look at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Has anything strange happened here?"  Kagome and Inuyasha just about fell over.

"What do you think?  We're dealing with an enemy we can't even reach, let alone fight!  And we keep getting attacked!  I don't know, Myoga-jiji, you decide!"  Kagome was laughing by now and Myoga just looked away.

"I came here to tell you about something I saw in the forest."

"What was it?" asked Kagome.

"It looked like some kind of tear in the forest, but it was in the middle of nowhere.  The tear was through the sky itself.  I didn't venture inside, because I wasn't sure what I would find."

"A tear," said Inuyasha, slightly disbelieving.

"Hai.  And I know I wasn't seeing things.  It was right there.  It was a tear in the middle of nowhere, similar to the opening when Sesshoumaru opened your father's grave."

"Interesting," said Kagome.  She then remembered something.  "Oi, Myoga-ji-chan?  Can you tell us more about the six hateshi?"

"Hai, that was another reason I came here.  I was doing more research about the hateshi, when I came across another text.  It said there were only five of them."

"But you told us there were six hateshi."

"There were," said Miroku, walking out from the hut, using his staff as a walking stick to support his hurt ankle.  They all turned to him, awaiting the rest of his answer.  "Older scripts say there were six, but newer ones say there were only five.  I believe the hateshi might have done it themselves.  They were changing around history."

"But why?" asked Kagome.  Miroku simply shook his head, signaling that he didn't know.

"There's something different about this dream weaver," said Myoga.  "She doesn't seem to leave her own world.  It's as if she doesn't want to see the outside world.  The other dream weavers were usually present at the deaths they carried out.  And the text said something about that.  They all had the same youkai help them.  She worked with dream weavers all her life.  What if she still works for them now?  What if she works for Yume?"

"She does," stated Miroku.  They all looked to him.  "We all know her quite well.  I'm sure that in the text, the description given to the youkai that helped them said that she was a human like youkai with bat like wings and crimson eyes.  She had golden orange hair and sharp claws.  She was a tamashii youkai.  She was called the 'devil of the hateshi', and her name is Cycil."

******

"Cycil…" taunted a female voice.  It was soft and kind, but there was a coldness to it if you listened close enough.  "Come on Cycil.  It's time to go."  Cycil opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings.  It was dark…pitch-black darkness, to be exact.  However, it was quite similar to Yume's room.  She could see everything.  The room was just black.  She began to walk around, looking for the owner of the voice.

"Your name, Cycil.  I gave it to you, did I not?"

"Who are you?" asked Cycil, stopping to look around.

"Me?  I am one of the six, no…the five hateshi.  I'm surprised you would forget me."

"Urasai.  I don't know you."

"Cycil…do you remember what your name means?  Chokkatsu, Yakunan, Chigiri, Inmetsu, and…life.

"Nani?"

"C, Y, C, I, L.  Your name was composed of the things we believed in.  The last one, life, was used because Itonami wanted it to be."

"But…I don't remember…I don't want…to remember."

"Cycil…you have no choice.  You can't escape the past.  Just give in.  Let me show you.  Let me show you what you were like when you were under my control."  The scene suddenly switched to that of a village that was burning.  People were running for their lives.  The village had been doomed from the beginning.  They were rallying together to overthrow a kingdom to the north.  However, they were fated to die, and so their village was attacked.

"Run!  It's the devil of the hateshi!" shouted a village man.

"She's already slaughter 200 men!" shouted another.  A beam of youki traveled through the village, destroying whoever got in its way.  The village erupted into more flames.  In the middle of it stood Cycil, who suddenly lunged forward and swiped her claws at an unsuspecting villager.  The villagers didn't know what hit them until they were already dead.  Cycil's main weapon was her speed.  She also had the power to back it up.  She spread her wings and flew above the village, where she launched off even more blasts of youki.  Soon enough, they were all dead.  The scene vanished, being replaced with the forest and an army, which was running for their lives.

"She's coming!" they shouted.  Suddenly, sharp claws dug into their leader's back.  He fell instantly, and in his place was Cycil.  The men stopped and turned around, but she lunged and swiped at them, taking out three in one swipe.  She launched herself at the rest and began tearing them up, their blood soaking her hands.  Once she was done, she just stood there, looking over the corpses.  Something didn't feel right.

"Make it stop!!"  Suddenly, the scene faded back to the black room.  Cycil was on her knees, her hands over her ears.  She had a splitting headache.  "Make it stop…please, make it stop."

"Do you understand?  That's who you truly are.  You are nothing more than a youkai, made for killing humans."

"Iya.  I won't kill them unless I have a reason to."

"They are humans.  That is reason enough."

"Iya!  Siria is a human, and I would never hurt her!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Nani?"

"Never say never, Cycil.  You are a youkai, and you will always be one.  The human world will shun you and fear you.  You can't relate to them."

"Urusai…urusai!  Leave me alone!  You can't tell me who I am and what will happen to me.  It's my life.  I'm me, and I will always be me.  You can't change that.  I know who I am, but do you?  Just who are you?"

"I…"

"You don't even know.  You don't even have a shape, or a form.  You don't have eyes to see what you're doing.  You don't even exist!  This is my mind, and the only one who can be here is me, so leave."

"Demo…"

"I said leave!  Ima!  Itoma!"  And with that, she was left alone in the darkness, a smile on her face.  No one was going to tell her who she was…no one.

******

Siria walked quietly through the forest, hoping to find a village to stay at.  Her mind was whirling and her head hurt.  She couldn't remember anything.  Her name was Siria, but was that really her name?  She couldn't remember.  There were two familiar faces clouding her thoughts.  Two boys, both with dark hair, but one with green eyes and one with dark eyes.  Who were they?  She could have sworn that she had known their names a while ago.  But now she couldn't remember anything.  It was all very blurry.  She soon came upon a small village where an old woman was working in a field.  She was singing a song that soon reached the ears of Siria.  It was beautiful, and somewhat familiar.  She walked over to the woman and just stood there, waiting to be acknowledged.  The woman looked up at her after some time and smiled.

"Why hello miss.  Are you new around here?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"I guess I am.  I really can't remember.  But that song you were singing…what was it?"

"Hmm?  Oh that?  It was a song from long ago.  Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hai, very beautiful."

"It's a song for the people."  Something was triggered inside of Siria.

"I song…for the people.  Could you…sing it again?"

"I'd be happy to."  Siria waited as the woman cleared her throat and began the song again.

"Louvem! madrugada

Alma bela, dança da terra

Ó sintam, o vendaval da coragem

Transbordem, leite da terra

Beijo do céu, chuva do rejubilo

uma semente peguena, desejo

grande grande grande..."  Siria listened intently.  It was all so familiar.  The verse was repeated and Siria began to sing with it, only she sang it differently.

""Praise! Daybreak

Beautiful soul, dance of earth

Oh feel! The windstorm of courage

Overflow! Earth's milk

Kiss from the sky, re-jubilation's rain

A small seed of desire

Great, great, great…"  The older woman watched Siria sing with her, only instead, Siria was singing what the song meant.  The woman smiled and began the last part of the song.

"Cultivem, um caminho novo caminho

Festejem, Ceifem, um milhão

de espigas, as espigas do destino

Cantem, a nossa canção

Transmitam, canção do povo

força cordial porta da esperança..."  Siria listened to the last part and knew that she had never heard it before.  Once the woman was done, there was something Siria had to know.

"What does that mean?  That last part?"

"So you've never heard the full song before, have you?"

"Iya.  Only that one part."

"Well then, I'd be happy to tell you."  She cleared her throat again and began.

"Crops, a brand new way

Celebrate, harvest, a million

New dreams, dreams of the destiny

Sing, our song

Transmit, people's songs

Cordial force, door of hope…"  Siria listened intently and then nodded.  She would never forget that song.  Something in the back of her mind told her that she had heard it before.  She knew she had, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it from or who had sang it for her.

"So, where are you heading, miss?" asked the woman.

"I don't know.  I guess I really don't have a place to go."

"Then why not stay here?  You can stay with me at my place."  Siria smiled.  Maybe she could finally have a home.  Something told her that she wanted this, but there was a nagging in the back of her mind that told her that this had happened before, and nothing good would come of it.

******

"Yume Yamazakura," said a voice.  Yume was sitting in her thrown in her room.  She looked around, but didn't find the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" she asked the darkness.

"Yume…you are a disgrace to dream weavers…to the hateshi."

"Nani?"

"You don't believe in what we do.  You don't understand what it means to be a hateshi."

"No, it's you who doesn't understand," retorted Yume.

"Nani?"

"You think that being one of the hateshi is a gift?  Don't make me laugh.  You don't understand anything.  The other hateshi were the fools, not me.  They were the disgraces.  They enjoyed doing what they did.  They enjoyed watching people die at the hands of Cycil, who they mercilessly controlled.  Her hands didn't deserve to be soaked in blood like that."

"It's the fate of a youkai to be bathed in the blood of humans."

"Iya!  You're wrong.  Fate.  That's all I ever heard.  It's fate.  I'm a dream weaver, I am fate, so don't lecture me about it.  It wasn't Cycil's fate that covered her hands in blood, it was the will of the hateshi.  They did it to her.  Their own pathetic beliefs led them to do that to her.  They used her to kill for them."

"Isn't that what you do?"

"I'm different.  I don't control her.  If she doesn't want to do it, I won't make her.  I would never force her against her own will, because that would be destroying her.  She's been through so much pain and is finally finding a little peace here with me and Siria.  Leave us all alone."

"You can't be left alone, hateshi."

"Urusai!  I'm not like them.  I'm not like the other hateshi.  Did you ever stop to think that maybe I was different?  That perhaps I had other motives?  I don't want to kill anyone, but fate calls for it, and I must obey.  The hateshi?  I don't care about them.  I don't care if they didn't consider me one of them.  I don't want that name anymore.  I don't want to be associated with those soulless puppets.  They aren't worth it.  I don't want to be given the title they carried.  I am me, not them.  I am Yume Yamazakura, and I'm not about to give up my name for the title of hateshi.  A dream weaver?  That's what I am, but I don't want to be."

"Demo…"

"I said Urusai!  Even if I'm just a dream weaver, I'm still me.  I'll always be me, no matter what happens.  You can't take that away from me.  No one can.  Now leave me alone.  I have work to do."

******

"Miroku-sama, how's Sango-chan doing?" asked Kagome.

"She woke up a little while ago and then went back to sleep.  She'll be fine.  Don't worry," he responded.  They all sat out on the porch of the hut, looking up at the stars.  None of them were very tired right now and they weren't exactly sure why.

"Well, we should probably get that wound fixed up, ne?" she said happily.  Miroku looked down at his leg.  The gash had been quite long, but it was deeper near his ankle.  From all of the running he had done to get Sango here, he had torn it open.

"It doesn't hurt that much.  I'm alright," he insisted.

"Miroku-sama, you have to get it healed up.  If you leave it like that, it might get infected."  Miroku sighed.  She was right.

"Very well.  I'll do it myself.  Where are the bandages?"

"Right here," said Shippo, handing him the medical box.

"Arigatou, Shippo," he said, taking the box.  He walked back into the hut with the box to fix up his leg.  Kagome watched him walk off through the door.  She smiled.  Yume had said there was a chance he wouldn't be the same after they fixed his soul like that, but he seemed to be the same Miroku they all knew and loved.  Nothing had changed.  She smiled again and then looked up at the stars.  The miko smiled as another shooting star shot through the sky.  Everything would be all right.  She knew it.  They would make it through, because they weren't following fate.  They were walking their own path, and nothing was going to get in their way.  Nothing could stop them.  She was certain.

*************************************************************************************************************************

I'm…well, I don't know what I am.  Oh yeah!  I'm gonna put up another Inuyasha fic soon…as soon as I decide which one.  There's too many.  What do you guys think?  Should I put up one of my AU fics, or a different one?  Please!  I need help!  I someone is willing to help me decide, then please email me.  I need feedback!…and more people to talk to.

Furyou –delinquent

Chokkatsu –direct control, believed by the hateshi suteki

Yakunan –evil, misfortune, believed by the hateshi Ichimu

Chigiri –Destiny, vow, promise, believed by hateshi Anjerasu

Inmetsu –destruction, depression, believed by hateshi Rekisuu

Life was believed by Itonami, because her name means life.  I did this because first off, there is no "L" in the Japanese language.  And as for the name "Cycil", I made it this way, with those words, to show that her and Siria, along with the hateshi, will always be intertwined.  With me, you always have to search for the bigger meaning.

Ima –now

Itoma –leave

Well, that's it for now.  I know, I said there'd be romance, but I can see there wasn't much of it…or maybe there was…I'm confused.  Usually, what I think is romance and what others consider romance are two different things.  I like Romance though angst, like I've already said.  And I also like prolonging romances, so hang tight.  It'll come eventually.

Bye for now^.^


	21. Life's Story

Hey!  Sorry I took so long.  I was waiting for more reviews.  Anyway, I've been working on my major update, and I'm having a problem deciding which new fic I wanna use.  I've started so many and I could easily write any one of them.  Help!!  Please!!!

Note, this chapter may be slightly boring, since the Inuyasha-tachi isn't there for most of it, but please bear with me.  This chapter isn't one of my greatest, but the next few will really get things going.

Disclaimer:  I still have…only five dollars.  I'm broke…wait…never mind, but I will be soon, you can count on it.  Get it?  Count?  Hahahaha…oh it's not that funny.  I've been playing Threads of Fate on the PS.  I don't have a PS2, since, as you can see, I'm usually in debt or broke…or I only have five freakin dollars!  But anyway, it's a great game^.^  Play it!

*************************************************************************************************************************

*When a slip occurs, it's not unnatural for there to be strange things that happen.  Unexplainable things happen during a slip, because matter itself has to be fixed in order for it to work.  The fabric of all life, time, space, is being repaired.  A slip in fate can cause a rip in space, which leads to places you couldn't even begin to imagine.  It's all so strange, but that could explain why people see ghosts, why there are haunted places.  When a slip occurs, everything changes and rearranges to compensate for the loss.  It's hard to understand and grasp, but things aren't as easy as we like to pretend they are.  There is so much more than just life itself.  There is fate, there is destiny, there is time, there is space, there is the past, present, and future, and then kokoro, the human soul.  It's all too much to understand.  Nothing is simple, but that's the point.  If it was simple, we'd all just get bored.  And no one likes being bored.*

It was morning and the Inuyasha-tachi decided to continue their search.  They were currently walking through the forest, going towards the place Myoga had talked about.  Inuyasha was walking in front with Myoga sitting on his shoulder.  Kagome was behind him, holding Shippo.  Kirara had transformed and was currently carrying the two injured members on her back.  Miroku sat in front and Sango was behind him, since she had been injured worse than he had.  His ankle was the only thing bugging him.

"Well, Myoga-jiji, where is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"It should be right about here," said Myoga.  As if on cue, the scar appeared.  It was like a scar in the very fabric of matter.  It was highly interesting.

"It must lead to the place where Yume is," said Kagome.

"Well then, let's go.  We need to end this now," stated Inuyasha.  He took a step forward, but the gap suddenly exploded with light.  They all had to shield their eyes from it.  When the light cleared, the hole was gone.  The forest had returned completely to normal.  "N-nani?  Nande Kuso?" shouted Inuyasha.  "The hole is gone!"

"Hmmm…there must be something that triggers the hole to open," said Myoga.

"Oh, really?  I never would have guessed," said Inuyasha in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, what should we do?" asked Miroku.  All eyes were on Inuyasha, making him uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"What should we do, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  Inuyasha crossed his arms and thought it over.

"Well…maybe we should wait here.  The hole has to open again sometime.  If we wait long enough, maybe we'll see it."  They all nodded.  It was settled.  They would wait around for a few days to see if the hole would open.  This would also give them time to come up with a strategy and for Miroku and Sango to heal their wounds.  They all sat down as Kagome decided to get lunch ready.

******

In Yume's thrown room, all three girls were still lying on the floor.  Suddenly, Yume's body pulsed and she opened her eyes.  'The slip must be over,' she thought to herself.  She pushed herself up and then looked around.  Siria and Cycil were lying next to her.  They were both still unconscious.

"Siria!  Cycil!  Wake up!" shouted Yume.  Both girls slowly stirred and then opened their eyes.  Both of them sat up and then looked down at the kiseki stones.  They placed them back where they had taken them out of and smiled.  Both girls turned to Yume.

"We did it!" said Siria happily.

"We saved you!" said Cycil with the same cheerfulness.  Yume couldn't help but smile.  She didn't see this coming.  For a minute there, she had actually thought she was going to die.  Yume felt something in the back of her throat and she couldn't hold it back.  She began to laugh quietly, but it soon erupted into joyful laughter.  Cycil and Siria soon began to laugh as well.  They weren't sure why, but it felt amazing.  None of them had laughed like that before.  Yume couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard, and Cycil had never laughed like this.  The last time Siria had was after she had met Seidou and stayed in their village.  It was all ironic.  Three women, one a youkai, one a ningen, and one was neither, but a hateshi.  They had all been thrown together in a bizarre twist of fate and they were determined to make it through together.  But fate is uncertain, and none of them knew what was about to happen.  Maybe that's what they were laughing about.  The irony of fate, of freedom, of destiny.  It was worth laughing about.  Eventually, their laughter subsided, and they were left with only smiles on their faces.

"Arigatou, Siria, Cycil, you save my life."

"You saved us, Yume.  We were just returning the favor," replied Cycil.

"Yep," agreed Siria.  Yume just stood up and walked back over to her thrown.  She took her seat and looked at her two rising subjects.  No…they were her friends.

"We need to get to work now," said Yume.  Both Siria and Cycil nodded.  "The slip is over.  We have things to do now.  I'll notify you when I need you."  They both nodded and then walked away into the darkness.

"I'm gonna head out for a while," said Cycil as she turned a different way from Siria.

"Alright, but you better come back this time.  I don't want to have to go looking for you again," replied Siria.  Cycil just smiled as she turned the corner and disappeared into the darkness once again.

******

Cycil flew through the air, traveling at near impossible speeds.  She was in dire need of some fresh air.  Her dream had gotten her thinking.  'Am I…just a tool?  The devil of the hateshi…the devil…is that what I am?  I'm nothing more than…a tool used for slaughter.  I'm nothing…just a tool, demo…Yume…she treats me differently.  She's my friend.  She's different from the other hateshi.  They used me for all the wrong reasons.  From now on, I won't take a single life unless Yume tells me too.  Unless it's for her, I will refuse to kill.  Maybe I can live my life as a ningen.  I may not look like one, but I can try.  The question is…will the human world accept me?'  Cycil spotted a small valley and decided to take a break.  She was tired of flying and just wanted to sit down for a while.  She folded her wings, and after a few cracking sounds, they disappeared within her.  She looked around at the flowers that covered the grassy field.  She was sitting on a small hill that overlooked a field.  A little ways away was a village that she had spotted before she had landed.

"It's been a while since I've been able to come to a place like this.  I remember my parents used to love places like this one.  Such odd youkai.  But then…"  She closed her eyes as painful memories began to flow back to her mind.  Her parents had been killed in front of her by an oni group.  She was completely alone after that.  That is, until Suteki found her.  Then her life became a never-ending cycle of blood and death.  She hated it and tried so hard to shut it out, but everything reminded her.

"Excuse me…" whispered a small voice behind her.  Cycil turned around to see a little girl, dressed in a brown and blue kimono.  Her black hair hung down to her shoulders.  Her eyes were a gray, hazel color.  Cycil didn't know what to say.  No human had approached her like this for a long time.

"What…is it?" Cycil asked slowly, as if she was unsure.

"I came out here to pick flowers and I got lost.  Do you know where the village is?" asked the little girl.

"I…I…" she stuttered.  It was such an odd experience for her.

"There's no need to be nervous, miss.  If you don't know, that's okay.  I can find it."  The little girl began to walk away, down the slope of the hill.  Cycil wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she couldn't let the girl go on her own.

"Matte!" she yelled.  The child turned around and looked at her.

"Nani?"  Cycil stood up and walked over to her.

"It's not safe to go alone.  You'll have to pass through the forest."

"But then how will I get home?"  Cycil paused for a moment.  She couldn't leave her like this.  Well, she could, but that wouldn't be right.  And something inside her wasn't going to let her walk away like that.

"I…I can take you.  I'll bring you back to your village."

"Really?"  The girl's eyes became full of excitement and she smiled brightly at Cycil, causing a smile to grace the youkais' face.

"Sure.  What's your name, kid?"  

"It's Yuki."

"I'm Cycil."  She walked up to Yuki and then began to head towards the forest.  The little girl gripped her hand, which shocked Cycil.  Her hands.  Her blood stained hands.  The same hands that had killed hundreds were now being held by a child like this.  This little girl didn't seem to care at all.  Cycil looked down at her other clawed hand.  'If this little girl doesn't care then…who knows?  Maybe there is a place for a youkai in a world of humans.'

******

"Yume," said Siria.  Yume looked towards the darkness and watched as the crimson haired ningen walked out from the shadows.  "I want you to answer a question for me."

"What is it?"

"I want to know why you're doing this.  Why do you send warnings to Sango-sama when you want them to die anyway?  What's the point?"  Yume closed her eyes and lowered her head.  That was a good question, and it wouldn't be easy to answer.

"Siria…let me tell you something.  A story, if you will.  A long time ago, people used to believe in kokoro.  They believed that the mind, heart, spirit, and will were all the same thing, but that theory was proven wrong.  They are four different components of the human soul.  The essence is the fifth.  It's hard to explain in words, but there are people who are torn between what their hearts want them to do and what they have to do.  Right now, my heart is telling me that I don't want them to die, but my duty is to kill them.  I'm torn between what I want and my duty as one of the hateshi…as a dream weaver.  So please understand.  I would save them if I could, but what I have to do comes first."

"Then why did you befriend them?  Why did you do this when you knew you'd get hurt in the end?"

"Siria…you've been hurt before, haven't you?"

"…"  Siria turned her head away and cast her eyes to the ground.

"Siria…why does anyone get close to another?  There is always the chance of heartbreak, but you need to understand that it's worth feeling.  It's worth the pain to just have a moment of comfort…a moment of peace.  Everyone will end up alone in the end, but it's how it happens that makes it hard or not.  Everyone needs to have friends, and even if I get hurt in the end, I will try to do everything I can to prevent it.  Also…I did this for a test."

"A test?"

"There are things in this world that I can't understand, but I want to see if they can do it.  I want to know why slips happen with these people.  There's a reason, and I plan to figure it out.  I believe in them, and I will help them the best I can.  Who knows?  Maybe I can defy fate."

"Defy…fate?"

"Hai.  I know it's impossible to do, but I will try.  As a hateshi, iya…as Yume…I will try."  Siria lifted her head and looked into Yume's eyes.  They were determined, yet frightened at the same time.  Siria nodded.

"I believe in you, Yume.  I'll follow you no matter what you decide.  I trust you."  Yume smiled.

"Siria…I see you've started using my name."

"Hai," Siria said sheepishly.

"For that…I thank you.  It makes me feel like I'm the same as you.  Don't hold me any higher than you would yourself, alright?"

"Hai.  Arigatou.  I think I understand things better now.  I'll be leaving."  She bowed her head and then left the area.  She was going to go out for a while.

******

A snake like youkai cried out as it was cut up by another's claws.  As it fell, Cycil stood, her hand still in the swipe that had ended the youkai's life.  Yuki was standing behind her.  More youkai were coming and Cycil was doing her best to keep them at bay.

"Yuki," she said in a quiet yet firm voice.  "I want you to run.  The village isn't far from here.  Get out of the forest and then wait for me.  I'll be there soon, alright?"

"Iya.  I…I'm scared."

"It'll be alright, I promise.  Now go."

"Demo…"

"Go!"  Cycil lunged at another youkai, swiping at it with her claws.  Yuki made a mad dash passed the youkai that were going for Cycil.  She was ducking in and out of the bushes to keep hidden and it was working.  Cycil stole a glance in that direction and smiled.  She then finished off the youkai she was dealing with.  'There isn't a slip this time, so I'm back to my full strength.  I won't be defeated so easily this time.'  She stood strait and then crossed her arms.  She then spread them out in one quick motion, and her wings came out as well.  She flapped her wings and then lifted off the ground slightly.

"You're going to be sorry you messed with me," she said.  She pointed her finger at one of the youkai and shot off a blast of youki.  It pierced the youkai, who fell to the ground, dead on the spot.  The others looked down at it and then back up at Cycil.  "Go ahead, come at me, that is…unless you value your life."  The youkai ran back off into the forest and Cycil landed, withdrawing her wings again.  She looked down at her hands.  They were soaked in youkai blood.  She was a youkai who killed her own kind.  But didn't all youkai?  Kill or be killed.  That was the rule in the youkai world.  But in the human world…things were different.  Cycil began to walk down the path that Yuki had taken.  She soon found herself out of the forest and into a clearing.  Yuki was waiting there for her.  She ran up to her and then stopped, noticing the blood on her hands.  Cycil looked down and tried to hide her clawed and crimson hands.  She started to wipe the blood off of one of them.

"Cycil…what are you?" asked Yuki, looking up into Cycil's crimson eyes.

"I…I'm a…"

"You're a youkai, aren't you?"  Cycil chocked a little at that and lowered her head even more.

"Yes…I'm a youkai."  'I knew it…there isn't room for a youkai in a human's world.'

"Cycil…you said you'd take me back to my village.  Let's go."  Cycil lifted her head to meet Yuki's eyes.  They were pleading and seemed full of joy for some reason.

"Aren't you scared of me?"  Yuki simply shook her head.

"Why would I be?  You helped me, remember?"  Cycil didn't know what to say.  This little girl wasn't afraid of her, even though she was a youkai.  It didn't make sense.  Yuki grabbed onto Cycil's hand, the one that wasn't soaked in blood.  She began to pull her towards the village.  "We should get going now.  Come on."  Cycil looked at her hand that was being grasped by Yuki.  'She's not…afraid of me?  Is it possible?  But I'm a youkai.  Humans are afraid of youkai, but she isn't…well, she is, but she's not afraid of me.  Why?  I don't get it?  My hands are the ones stained with blood…my hands have been…and yet she's…I don't get it.'  Cycil let Yuki lead her off towards the village.

******

It was dark now.  The Inuyasha-tachi had waited around all day, but the hole didn't appear again.  Inuyasha wasn't in a very good mood.  They had wasted the entire day doing nothing.  However, it had been a very relaxing day.  Kagome had been reading her books, Shippo and Kirara had played in the stream while Sango sat and watched them.  She hadn't been allowed to do much moving.  Miroku had walked around even though Kagome and Sango had told him not to.  He wanted to explore the forest for a while, so they had let him.  Now, since it was late, they were all resting quietly.  Inuyasha was even asleep this time.  Nothing had attacked them all day, so they decided to all get a good nights sleep in case the hole appeared again.  Inuyasha was sleeping on a tree branch above Kagome, who was sleeping comfortably in her sleeping bag.  Sango was sleeping on the other side of the campfire.  She seemed comfortable and at peace as she slept.  Miroku was leaning against a tree.  He, too, was sleeping peacefully.  However, a shadow was lurking nearby their camp.  It passed over Kagome, who suddenly shifted from the change in lighting.  The moment of darkness from the shadow caused her to awaken.  She looked around for what it had been, but saw nothing, so she stood up quietly and walked a little ways away from camp.  She stopped when she saw who was standing in front of her.  The wind blew by gently, tossing the girl's crimson hair.  Her sword was at her side as always and she had her back to Kagome.  The miko didn't know what to do.  If she moved, Siria would hear her and if she just stood still, Siria would eventually turn to see her.  Either way, she was going to get caught.

"Kagome-san," spoke Siria without even turning around.  "I know you're there.  It's alright."  She turned her head and glanced back at the miko.  "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why did you come here?"

"To…remember."

"To remember what?"

"The day I lost everything.  The day I became who I am now.  The day the hateshi, Suteki, did this to me.  She made me what I am.  She gave me this name."

"Siria-san…gomen ne."

"Don't feel sorry for me.  It's my fault this happened.  I wasn't strong enough to save the one person I cared about the most.  He died right here, in this forest.  I was powerless to save him.  If it hadn't been for me…he would have lived.  He was my best friend, and I let him down.  I will never forgive myself."  Kagome didn't know what to say.  There was so much about Siria that she didn't understand.  "I'm going to find a place someday.  I'm going to find a place where I belong.  Every town I've ever lived in has been destroyed.  It's my destiny to be alone, and I was doing a good job at following that destiny.  Then I met Yume, and she gave me a purpose.  She gave me a life.  I couldn't be happier, unless…I had them back.  My okaa-san, my ji-chan…Shiro-sama, Seidou…all of them.  If only I had been stronger.  I could have protected them."

"Siria-san…I didn't know.  Demo, why are you telling me all of this?"

"I don't know.  Maybe because you're the only one who will listen to me?  The rest of them hate me.  I just needed someone to talk to, that's all.  You're a lucky girl, Kagome-san.  You have friends who care about you and love you.  They'd lay their lives down for you in a heartbeat.  I used to have people who would do that for me, but now…I'm not so sure."

"What about Cycil and Yume?"

"Cycil would bail me out if I were in trouble, and Yume…well…yes…I guess you're right, Kagome-san.  I do have friends who would do that for me."  A smile spread across her face.  "Arigatou, Kagome-san.  You've really helped me.  I think I'll be going now.  There's someone I need to look for."  And with that, she walked off into the forest, just as quietly as she had come.  Kagome turned around and headed back towards the camp.  'I hope you find what you're looking for, Siria-san.  I've found what I'm looking for.  Friends who love me no matter what, and I also have Inuyasha.  I hope you find the person you're looking for.'  And with that, Kagome got back into her sleeping bag and fell into a peaceful sleep.

*************************************************************************************************************************

See?  It's just a nice, boring, filler chapter.  The next one will be better, I promise.  And it'll be up on the 4th, so wait for it, okay?  It's part of my major update.  Okay?

Nande kuso –what the h*ll

Yuki –her name means snow

Well, that's all for now.  Like I said, on the 4th, okay?

Bye for now!


	22. Begining of the End

Happy fourth of July!  Isn't it great?  Anyway, I wanted to say happy independence day and all, so I am.  This is part of my major update, and it's gonna be good.  This story is coming to a close soon, and this is the chapter that helps it get there.  So sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer:  I bought Inuyasha volume 13 this weekend!  It was great!  It was cheaper!  And now I'm in debt again.  Oh well, it was worth it.  I was talking to the guy at the register, since he agrees that it's great the manga is less expensive now, but he doesn't like the yellow binding and the fact that they still haven't flipped it.  I agree completely.  Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha.

*************************************************************************************************************************

*When destiny calls for you, you have to go with it.  If you pass up your destiny, you are passing up the one chance you have at changing your future.  If you don't accept it and just pass it up, then you will die.  Fate has written it as such.  Without destiny, we have nothing.  We're just walking a path that has already been set for us, but then how do you know when destiny calls if you can't tell the difference?  It's simple.  You have to live your life the way you want to and make your own decisions.  Don't let people decide your life for you, because you are the only one who is allowed to do that.  You have to believe and have faith and never think about what might happen if you pick the wrong choice.  There is no right or wrong, no good or bad, it's just how you look at it.  Instead of looking at right and wrong, look at the consequences and choose carefully, because you have to live with your decision.  Destiny has not been written yet.  Only you can write it with the choices you make and the paths you follow, so don't take any chances.*

It was late now and the forest was dark.  The shadows seemed to be watching as the bat like youkai watched the crackling fire with interest.  She found comfort in the flames, but she wasn't sure why.  There was something that she wanted to remember, but it meant going back through all of it, and she wasn't ready to relive her memories.  The youkai who had once been known as the devil of the hateshi was now standing watch over a human girl.  Yuki slept soundly, curled up on the forest floor.  Cycil never slept much, so staying up and keeping watch was nothing to her.  She drifted off into her own world.  She was watching her surroundings, but her eyes didn't see anything.  However, she could probably hear a pin drop and be ready in an instant.  She had trained herself for moments like this.  She was completely aware, but her mind was somewhere else.

"I wonder how long it will be before this is all over," she said to the flames of the small fire.  "It feels like it's been forever, but in reality, we've only been after them for a few months.  The Inuyasha-tachi…there's something different about them…something that I haven't seen for a while…something that I haven't seen since…since…Anjerasu died…."  Cycil's eyes widened in realization.  "Is it possible?  Could Yume really…"  She shook her head, erasing the thought.  "Iya.  Yume wouldn't lose to them like that.  There's nothing special about Inuyasha and his group…nothing at all."

******

"Yume," said Siria, getting the attention of the hateshi.

"What is it, Siria?"

"What's next?  What should I do next?"

"Well, since Cycil isn't here, I'll have you do it.  The next person you need to go after is that miko, Kagome-sama."  Siria felt her heart twist and she cringed inwardly.  However, she had no choice.  It had to be done.  'If fate has written it as such, so shall it be,' she repeated to herself.  Yume was going against her will, so Siria had to do so as well.  It was fate.  It had to happen.

"Wakaru, demo…"  Siria hung her head low, not wanting Yume to see her face.

"Doushitano, Siria?"

"N-nandemo…nandemo…I'll do it."

"Good.  Please go now.  It's time to take care of this.  After you kill Kagome-sama, kill Inuyasha-sama.  After him, kill Miroku-sama, Shippo, Kirara, and then…kill Sango-sama."  Siria could sense the pain in her voice when she mentioned the taijiya.  Yume wasn't able to have friends unless she could give them kiseki stones.  The kiseki did more than they could possibly imagine.  It allowed them to live outside of fate.  Cycil and Siria were independent factors in fate.  They didn't follow any path, so they had the ability to defy it if they so wished.  However, neither one knew it, and neither one cared.  They would follow Yume's orders until they died.  Siria bowed.

"Wakaru, Yume.  I'll go now."  Siria lifted her head and began to walk away, back into the darkness.

******

The Inuyasha-tachi was going to spend another day waiting, since they had nothing else to do.  If they didn't find Yume, they might not live long.  The rip in space was their only clue to her ware bouts, so they were going to wait for it to appear.

"Myoga-ji-chan, is there anything else you can tell us?" asked Kagome.  Myoga seemed to be thinking.

"I seem to recall reading about something called a slip in fate."

"A slip in fate?" asked Shippo, getting into the conversation.

"Hai.  It's something that happens when fate is defied."

"But how can fate be defied?  We don't have control over it," said Kagome.

"It's hard to explain.  There's fate and then there's destiny.  Some people are fated to do things and other people are destined.  Then there are people who aren't either, people like Yume and the people who have kiseki stones.  People who are destined can often have their destiny mistaken for fate.  That's not always a good thing.  However, a slip happens when destiny is mistaken for fate.  A dream weaver plays off of fate, but they can't tell the difference between destiny and fate.  A slip will happen when they try to act on destiny, thinking it's fate.  In that time, the hole will open.  We have to find a way to cause another slip."

"But how can we?  We can't tell the difference either," said Sango, joining in the conversation.

"That's why we need to stay here.  A slip is bound to happen eventually, but they aren't very common.  It could take a while."

"We don't have a while!" shouted Inuyasha, jumping down from his tree branch.  He had heard the whole thing.  "Have you forgotten about our other mission?  What about the Shikon no Tama and Naraku?  We can't just ignore them and wait around for some dumb slip to happen.  We don't have time for that!"

"Inuyasha, this is a little more important than the tama.  We might die before we ever get the chance if we don't stop Yume first," informed Kagome.

"But Naraku is important.  Have you forgotten one of the reasons as to WHY we are going after him?"  They thought about it and they all came to the same conclusion.  Sure, they all had personal reasons, but their second reason was for a certain houshi.  The kazaana was eventually going to devour him, and they weren't sure when it would happen.  They all wanted to save him from such a fate, and they would stop at nothing to destroy Naraku to save him.  They were all silent until Sango stood up.

"I'm going to go find him," she said as she began to walk off towards the small stream they had found.  She walked quietly through the forest until she reached the small stream.  Miroku was standing in it, soaking his soar and injured ankle.  Sango walked towards him and he turned around.  She stopped walking and just stared at him.  They held each other's gaze until Miroku smiled at her, causing Sango to look down to the ground.  She had forgotten why she had gone out to find him.

"Why hello, Sango.  What brings you out here?" he asked.  Sango lifted her head.

"I just came to make sure you were alright, that's all."

"I see."  Sango looked at his ankle and at the gash that ran down it.  It was down half his leg, but she couldn't see that much.

"How's your leg?" she asked.  He just looked down at his injury and then back up at her.

"It's alright.  What about you…how's your injury."  She could feel his cheerful demeanor fall slightly when he mentioned her injury.  'He must still feel guilty.' 

"It's fine.  It's basically healed now, thanks to all of the medicine Kagome-chan gave me."  Miroku smiled again.

"That's good."  He walked to the bank and then got out of the stream.  His robes were slightly soaked, but he didn't seem to mind.  "Come on.  Let's return to where the others are."  He walked passed her, but not before letting his hand wander.  Sango's face turned bright red as she felt his hand on her backside.

"You hentai!" she yelled as her hand connected with his face.  In no time at all, he was down on the ground.  "I don't know why I even bother!"  Sango stormed off angrily, leaving Miroku to think about his predicament.  The houshi sat up, a bright red handprint sitting on his face.  He rubbed it slightly and then looked down at his cursed hand.  'Sumimasen, Sango.'  And with that thought, he got back up and began to walk after her.  She had most likely gone back to where Inuyasha and Kagome were.  However, when he got there, she was there, but Kagome was missing.

"Where's Kagome-sama?" he asked.

"She wanted to go for a walk," said Inuyasha.  He turned his head away and looked down the trail she had gone.  Miroku decided to sit down and rest for a while.  It was going to be another uneventful day.  Suddenly, Inuyasha stood up and began to walk away.

"And where are you going?" asked Miroku.  Inuyasha just staggered a little, but didn't bother answering.  He continued to walk away from them.  Miroku smiled.  'He's going to find Kagome-sama.'

******

Kagome was walking through the forest, not really having a destination.  However, she wasn't alone.  In the shadows of the treetops, a figure sat, watching the mko.

"Can I really kill her?" asked Siria to no one in particular.  She grabbed the hilt of her sword and drew it.  "I have no choice.  I have to do it.  Yume's orders are final.  I won't disobey her.  Not now, not ever."  She positioned her sword to swing it, but she was till incredibly high up and away from the miko, who was walking towards the tree that Siria was sitting in.  The blade pulsed and began to glow an eerie red color.  The wind began to pick up and she swung her sword, sending a blood red sickle right towards Kagome.  The miko looked up and froze.  The blade was coming right at her and there was no way she could dodge it in time.  It was too large and too long to avoid now.  Kagome closed her eyes and awaited the impact.  'This is it.  I'm going to die!'

"Kagome!" shouted a familiar voice.  Inuyasha leapt in front of her and drew the Tetsusaiga.  He swung at the red sickle and destroyed it.  Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at the figure that stood in front of her.

"Inuyasha!  Arigatou!" she said happily.

"Kagome, daijoubu?" he asked.  She nodded and he turned his attention to the forest.  "I know you're out there!  Come out!"  Siria didn't budge from her hiding place.  'I have to kill Kagome-san, then Inuyasha.  I need to lead him away.'  Siria jumped down silently from the tree, rustling only a few of the branches and then made a run for the tall tree on her left.  Inuyasha watched the shadows shift and move.  "There you are!"  He began to run after it, leaving Kagome on the trail by herself.  Siria watched the whole thing as she ran.  She then jumped up into another tree and then jumped into another, going back the way she came.  She moved silently and quickly.  She was soon back at the clearing where Kagome stood.  'I have to do this now.  I won't get another chance.  Forgive me, Kagome-san.'  This time, Siria flipped her sword around and held the handle like you would a spear.  She pulled back and threw it, sending the sword hurtling at Kagome.  The miko saw it, but wasn't able to do anything.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome.  Just when the blade looked as if it was going to hit her, Inuyasha jumped in front and took the blow.  It pierced through his shoulder.  Siria stood in shock.  Her kiseki pulsed.  'Kuso.  Not again.  Another slip?  I don't get it.  This is insane!'  Siria stayed where she was.  She wasn't about to leave her sword.  Inuyasha pulled out the Toukengai and stared at it.

"Siria," he said quietly as he tossed the sword aside.  The crimson haired warrior jumped down from her hiding place and walked towards them.  Kagome was standing by Inuyasha, who was holding his injured shoulder.  Since the blade was so big, it had not only cut into his shoulder, but slightly into his chest too.  His hands were now stained with black, crimson blood.  Siria said nothing as she walked towards her discarded sword.  She bent down and picked it up.  Inuyasha was glaring at her and Kagome seemed sad.  "Temee!" growled Inuyasha.  "I should kill you right now!"

"During a slip, no one can die," said Siria as she picked up her sword.  She stood up and looked at both of them.  "Remember that.  Even if you try to, you won't succeed.  Go back to your friends.  I'm done here."  She turned around and began to walk away, but soon stopped and glanced back at them.  She reached towards her stomach and removed the kiseki stone.  She then turned fully around and tossed it to Kagome, who clumsily caught it.

"Use it now.  It can heal wounds."  Kagome nodded and placed the stone near Inuyasha.

"Who said I wanted her help?!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha, just be quiet," said Kagome.  The stone began to radiate and Inuyasha's wound slowly closed up.  Kagome then tossed the stone back to Siria, who put it back where it was supposed to be.  She then began to walk away, still holding her sword.  Kagome and Inuyasha just stood there and watched her go.

"Kuso!  Why did you let her walk away like that?!"

"Because there's no need to kill her right now.  She just helped you, so leave her alone."

"Kagome!  Inuyasha!" shouted Shippo.  They both turned to look as the kitsune came running up to them

"What is it, Shippo-chan?"

"You've got to come see this!" he shouted with both excitement and surprise.  He began to run back towards the camp area and they ran after him.  It didn't take long to get there.  When they arrived, both of them were shocked as to what they found.  In the middle of nowhere was a hole that seemed to lead to another world.

"What is that?" asked Kagome.

"It's the hole I was telling you about.  It appeared just a little while ago," explained Myoga.  "I'm sure that if you go through there, you'll find the dream weaver, Yume."

******

"Look!  The village!" yelled Yuki.  She began to print across the small valley that led into her village.  Cycil walked behind her, a little nervous.  Children were one thing, but adults were another.  "Hurry up Cycil!  I want you to meet my village!"  Yuki ran back over to her and then took her hand, leading her to the village entrance.  Two people stood there, waiting.  One was a woman who resembled Yuki and the other was a man who seemed worried.

"Okaa-san!  Otou-san!" she shouted happily.  The adults looked to her and smiled.

"Yuki!" they both shouted.  Yuki released Cycil's hand and ran over to the two people.  They wrapped her in a loving embrace.  Cycil just stood there and watched them.  They seemed so happy.  She felt a smile cross her face.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I want you to meet someone."  Yuki looked over at Cycil.  "This is Cycil.  She helped me get here."

"Where were you?" asked her mother.

"In the flower fields."

"On the other side of the forest?" asked her father.

"Hai."  Both adults seemed shocked.  They then looked to Cycil.

"Arigatou," said Yuki's father.  "We really owe you one.  That forest is dangerous and you must have had a hard time getting here."

"We're very grateful to you for bringing Yuki back to us."

"It was no trouble at all.  I was happy to do it," responded Cycil.

"Your hands…" started her father.  Cycil cringed.  She was sure he had noticed her claws.  "Your nails are so long.  They're claws, aren't they?"

"So then…you're a youkai?" asked her mother.  Cycil just lowered her head and tried to hide her hands.

"Hai."

"Well, why don't you stay with us for a while?" suggested Yuki's mother.  Cycil looked up in complete shock.

"Nani?" she asked.  "Aren't you afraid of me?  I'm a youkai!"

"It doesn't matter.  You saved Yuki.  Youkai or not, you still saved her, and we are eternally grateful.  Please stay with us."  Cycil thought it over, but her kiseki pulsed and she knew she couldn't stay with them right now.  Another slip had happened, and she was sure that Yume would need her.

"Gomen ne, but I'll have to decline for now.  There's something I have to do first.  But when this is all over, I'll come stay here for a while, alright?"

"That sounds great!  Bye Cycil!" shouted Yuki as she waved.  Cycil smiled and then unleashed her wings.  She took off into the skies and began to head back in the direction she had come in.  'Yume!  I'm ready to come back now!'  And with that, she disappeared from the skies.

******

The members of the Inuyasha-tachi prepared themselves for the upcoming trials they would face.  They weren't sure how long the hole would be open, so they had to go in now, or they might never get the chance again.

"Well, are we ready?" asked Kagome.  The group nodded and then looked towards the hole.

"I can tell you right now that this won't be easy.  Beyond there is Yume's world, and it's completely different and independent from ours.  You may face things you never thought possible.  Remember who you're dealing with.  Yume is incredibly powerful.  Beating her won't be easy.  Not to mention that Siria and Cycil will be there as well.  It may take a while to get to Yume, and if the hole closes before then, you might not be able to return," explained Myoga.

"So we basically have to do this quickly," said Inuyasha.  A smirk spread across his face.  "No problem.  This'll be a piece of cake.  Yume can't be all that strong if she has to use those two to take care of us."

"That's not it.  Yume isn't physically strong, but her powers are.  The hateshi were known for their spiritual powers and their ability to manipulate the mind.  You may see your own worst nightmares in there.  Be careful."

"We will be," said Sango.  The Inuyasha-tachi turned to face the portal.

"Well, let's go!" shouted Inuyasha.  And with that, they all walked in, disappearing into the darkness.  None of them knew what they were getting themselves into.  The only question was if they'd be able to handle what they'd see in Yume's world.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Ha!  Another chapter done!  And now that I'm done, I wanna say that this is very fun to write.  More will come soon, since they're aren't that many chapters left.  In the next chapter, things will get interesting.  Yume's world is VERY different, and Yume is quite powerful.

Nandemo –it's nothing

Wakaru –I know, or, I understand

Sumimasen –another way of saying sorry

Well, until the next chapter, see ya!


	23. The Chrono Rip, part One

Hey, we're getting closer to the end here.  I'm not entirely sure as to how the next few chapters will go, so it's gonna be interesting.  I hope this goes well, so please read.  Onward!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.  I…am…Broke!  BROKE!  And in debt, so don't sue me, because you will get NOTHING!

*************************************************************************************************************************

*Fate and Destiny.  There isn't much left to say about these two things, except that you shouldn't think about it.  Don't worry about either one and just live as if they don't exist, because when you think about them, you'll just end up confused.  They don't want you to figure it out.  It's not meant to be known.  By thinking, we only end up back at the beginning of our thoughts.  It doesn't matter when you really get down to it.  Life is life, whether you believe in fate or you don't.  Everything may happen for a reason, and some things might not.  Either way, we have choices to make, and none of them can be the wrong choices.  They simply affect our lives.  It's as simple as that.  Nothing really matters when you think about it, so just live the way you want to.  Live as if you are in control.  Don't bother with fate, because you can't control it.  Just let it lead you.  Remember.  There is a difference between knowing the path and walking it.*

"Yume!" shouted Siria.  She ran back into the Dream Weaver's room and up to the thrown.  Despite the slip, Yume seemed fine right now.  "We have a problem!"

"What is it, Siria?" she asked, although she basically knew what was going on.

"The Inuyasha-tachi has made it through the Chrono rip!"

"Nani?!" shouted Cycil, joining in the conversation.

"How can this be?" asked Yume.

"When the slip happened, the Inuyasha-tachi was at the area where it appears," explained Siria.

"Kuso!  If only I had been there to help you," said Cycil, slamming her right fist in her left palm.

"What should we do?" asked Siria.  Yume was quiet for a while.  Nothing like this had ever happened before, but now that it had, maybe they could finally finish the job.

"We'll get rid of them while they're in here.  This place is independent from the real world.  During a slip, people can die in here.  They won't make it through.  The Chrono rip will keep them back.  There's no way they're strong enough to deal with what they will see.  They are physically strong, but not emotionally.  They won't make it through to this place.  I know it."

******

The Inuyasha-tachi walked quietly along the darkness.  They couldn't see anything around them.  If the hall just ended, they wouldn't even know it.  Suddenly, the whole room began to shake.  The floor then gave way and they all fell, plummeting down to the bottom that they couldn't see.  Just then, a purple fog surrounded them and they all disappeared.

******

"Ow, my head," said Inuyasha.  He sat up, rubbing a lump on his head.  He looked around, but found nothing.  His friends were gone.

"Kagome!  Shippo!" he shouted, looking around.  "Miroku!  Sango!  Kirara!"  But there was nothing.  He was completely alone.  He began to walk, in hopes of eventually finding them.

"Inuyasha…" whispered a female voice.  Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.  He knew that voice.  He would never forget it.  The hanyou turned around quickly and his eyes widened.  A few yards away stood the miko he was looking for.

"Kikyo…" he whispered.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I'm…not entirely sure.  I was looking for Kagome."

"Does that girl mean more to you than I do, Inuyasha?"  Inuyasha turned his attention to the floor.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome from behind him.  He whirled around and saw the modern day girl running up to him.

"Kagome…" he said quietly.

"Inuyasha," said Kikyo sternly.  She had her bow raised, an arrow knocked, and was aiming a little off of Inuyasha's left.  Kagome was running up from that side.

"Kikyo, don't!" shouted Inuyasha.  However, the miko let the arrow fly, sending it right towards Kagome.  Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do, but he knew of one thing.  He didn't want Kagome to die.  He quickly stepped in front of the arrow and took the hit.  The arrow pierced his chest and his face twisted in pain.  Kagome ran up to him as he fell to one knee.

"Inuyasha, daijoubu?" she asked quietly.

"Daijoubu," he answered back.  He looked to Kikyo, who seemed hurt.

"Inuyasha…is she really more important than I am?"

"Kikyo…you just tried to kill her.  I'll never let you kill Kagome, not now, not ever.  I will always protect her.  I promised!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo…I think you should leave now."  The miko said nothing as she turned around and walked away, disappearing into the darkness.  Kagome then began to fade as well.  "Kagome!  Wait!  Don't leave!"  But she was gone, and the arrow in his chest disappeared as well.

"Which one, Inuyasha?" asked a voice that sounded a lot like his own.

"Nani?"

"Which one?  You can't have both girls.  Who will you choose?"

"I… I…"  'How do I make such a decision?'

"What if your group was in danger?  You would save them, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would!  What kind of a question is that?!"

"But what if Kikyo was in danger at the same time?"

"…"

"What if you could only save one of the two?  What would you do?  Would you save the people who have shared everything with you?  The people who have seen both your ningen and youkai form?  The people who, despite nearly getting killed by you, still stay with you anyways?  The people who would give their own lives for you?  Or would you save the woman who you love?  The woman who was willing to give up everything to be with you?  The woman who you loved first?  The woman who followed you in death so that you wouldn't be alone?  Are you willing to sacrifice her for them?  You have to decide, Inuyasha."

"But I…I don't…"  Suddenly, the scene changed to that of a mountain valley.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome.  Inuyasha looked to his right to see his friends.  They were in the middle of a battle between a herd of youkai.  However, accompanying them was a swarm of Saimyousho, meaning Miroku couldn't simply use the Kazaana.  They were surrounded, Kagome was out of arrows, Sango's arm was injured, and Miroku seemed to be in pain.  It was obvious he had sucked in a few of the insects.  The youkai seemed to be ready to kill the group.

"I'm coming!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" shouted a voice from behind him.  He turned to see Kikyo, dealing with her own group of youkai.  Her shoulder was injured and her bow had been broken in half.  She was also about to be killed by the youkai.  Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two groups.  'What should I do?  I can't possibly save them both.  What do I do?'

"Inuyasha!  Help us!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Kuso!" shouted the hanyou.  'How am I supposed to choose?  I'll lose someone either way.  But my friends…I lose them all if I don't go and help them, but if I help them, I'll lose Kikyo…ARGGHH!  What do I do?'  By this time, Miroku had lost consciousness from the poison's effect.  Sango bent down near his limp body and cradled his upper half, setting his head on her lap.  He didn't have much time left.  Shippo hopped into Kagome's arms as the youkai descended upon the group.  Kagome's feared scream got Inuyasha going.  He had made his decision.  He went to his right, towards his group.  These were the people he wanted to stay with, the people who knew him and cared about him despite of what might happen.  Inuyasha wanted to live and stay with them.  He wasn't ready to die with Kikyo, heck, he wasn't ready to die at all.  'Kikyo…you should never have come back to this world…your soul deserves its peace…please rest…Kagome…stay alive…you can't die!  I love you!'

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha, but the scene soon faded to black.  He stopped running and just stood there.  "Nani?"  It was silent again.  "I don't get it.  What was that all about?"  Inuyasha then recalled what Myoga had said.  He had mentioned seeing your worst fears and nightmares come to life.  "That must be what this was.  It was a nightmare.  But…it was really just a look into my heart.  That was what I truly wanted to do."  He stood there, thinking about this for a while.  He then shook his head.  "I need to find Kagome."  And with that, he ran off in search of miko.

******

"Siria?" questioned Yume.  The crimson haired ningen looked up at the hateshi.  "Go out and find Kagome-sama."

"Nani?"

"Go out and find her."  Siria said nothing as she left into the darkness.  'Maybe…I can do it,' thought Yume.  'Perhaps they're not the only one's who can.'

******

Kagome was walking slowly through the darkness.  She was all alone and didn't like it at all.  Being alone wasn't for her.

"Inuyasha!" she called out.  She had recently called out all of their names, but none of them were there.  'Where is everybody?'

"Kagome-san."  Kagome stopped walking.  There was only one person who would call her that.  She turned around and came face to face with Siria.  However, she just stared at her, because she was unsure as to what would happen.  Siria had saved them, but had also tried to kill them before.  It was hard to know what she would do next.  "Do not be afraid, Kagome-san.  I'm simply here because Yume asked me to be."

"But why did she ask you to?"

"I don't know."  Suddenly, the scene changed.  They were standing in a valley, full of flowers.  The wind was blowing gently, tossing their hair.

"Kagome!" shouted a familiar voice.  Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha running up to her.  He stopped when he reached her side and then glared at Siria.  "Kagome, stay away from her!" he said as he stood in front of her.

"Nani?" she asked.

"She killed them!"  Kagome's eyes went wide as she heard this.  She turned to look at Siria, who had her sword drawn.  It was stainless.  There wasn't any blood on its blade

"Siria-san…did you…did you really…?"  Siria looked down to the grassy ground.

"I had no choice.  Those were my orders."

"Temee!" shouted Inuyasha as he unsheathed his sword and ran at her.  Their swords clashed over and over again during their fight.  Kagome could do nothing but watch them battle it out.  'Did she really kill them?  Siria-san?'  Eventually, Inuyasha had been able to get Siria to the ground.  He pointed his sword at her neck.

"Shine!" he shouted.

"Matte!" shouted Kagome.  She didn't want to see Siria die.

"Nani?!" shouted Inuyasha, looking over to Kagome.  "Why shouldn't I kill her?"  Siria never gave Kagome the chance to answer as she took her sword and stabbed Inuyasha through the stomach.  Kagome watched in horror as Siria pulled her sword out.  Inuyasha fell to his knees as Siria stood up.  She hovered over him, her sword glowing.  The blood on it soon disappeared.

"How…?" started Inuyasha.

"I get it," said Kagome.  "Your sword absorbs blood.  That's why it's never stained."

"Exactly," said Siria.  "My sword can't be stained."

"Siria-san, you killed them?  You really killed them?"

"Hai.  I had my orders, and now…I'll finish the job."  Siria took her sword and slashed it across Inuyasha, then slashed again.  An X formed on his chest.  She then thrust the sword into the ground and watched as a trail of electricity snaked towards him as he tried to get away.  The ground erupted beneath him, absorbing him in a blow of pure energy and electricity.  Inuyasha cried out as he was absorbed in the blow.  When the light cleared, he was gone.  Kagome fell to her knees, her eyes wide and wet with tears.

"Iya…Iya…you killed him."  Siria picked up her sword and began to walk towards Kagome.

"That's right.  I killed them all.  You would rather save my life than theirs?  I'm touched.  But now, you won't have anyone left.  You won't even have yourself."  There was a sick humor in her voice that Kagome couldn't stand.  "I've lived for 100 years, possibly more, and you chose my life to save?  Interesting.  However, I can't do the same for you.  Sayonara, Kagome."

******

Inuyasha ran through the darkness.

"Kagome!" he shouted loudly, looking everywhere.  He suddenly stopped as he saw a faint glow come from the darkness.  He then ran faster and soon approached the light.  He stopped when he saw Kagome, who was standing completely still.  Her eyes were lifeless.  A few feet away from her was Siria, who stood with her sword out.  Her kiseki and her sword were glowing.

"Siria!" he yelled.  He caught the girl's attention, but something was wrong.  Her face seemed sad and disappointed.  "What are you doing?!  What happened to Kagome?"

"The same thing that happened to you.  She is experiencing her own worst nightmare."

"Nani?!  Kagome!"

"She can't hear you.  No one can get through to her."  However, Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to her.

"Kagome!" he shouted again.  "Kagome!  Answer me!  Please!!  Kagome!!!"

******

Kagome's attention snapped fully to the sky.  She heard someone calling out to her.  Siria had stopped advancing on the miko.  'That voice,' thought Kagome.  'It's familiar…Inuyasha?  But I saw him die…Inuyasha…'

"Kagome!!  Come on!  Snap out of it!!" came Inuyasha's voice.  It seemed to be all around her.

"Ignore him," said Siria.  "He can't do anything to help you now, Kagome."  That was the second time.  Siria had called her Kagome instead of her usual Kagome-san.

"You're not Siria-san, are you?" said Kagome.  The wind blew by and tossed her hair.  Her covered eye was revealed.  There was nothing there.  It wasn't Siria.  Kagome stood up and glared at the girl.  "You're not Siria-san!  Siria-san wouldn't enjoy killing us!  Who are you?"

"I'm Siria, Kagome."

"And another thing.  She doesn't just call me Kagome.  She calls me Kagome-san.  You're not Siria.  Who are you?"

"I'm her and yet I'm not her."  Kagome pulled out an arrow and then picked up her bow.  She knocked the arrow and aimed it at the imposter.

"Tell me one thing.  I want to know why you tricked Miroku-sama three years ago.  I need to know and I always forget to ask when I see you."

"It's simple.  I hated that town.  Those people…everything about that pathetic area."

"Why?"

"Because the men there attacked the village I had stayed in.  I wanted to kill them, show them the pain I felt.  I wanted to pay them back for killing the people I had come to love."  Siria clenched her hands into fists.  She may not have been Siria, but part of her was.  "So I used him to do it for me.  Yume had said to do something to that village, but I decided to demolish it.  No one will ever understand my pain.  No one will ever know what it felt like…when I lost everything."  A single tear rolled down her cheek.  "Do it.  Kill me, so you can leave this place."

"Kagome!!!" shouted Inuyasha.  Kagome put her bow down, loosening the arrow.  She shook her head.

"Part of you is Siria-san and I won't hurt her.  I trust Siria-san.  She saved us, and I'm not going to kill her."  Siria closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You're such a fool, Kagome-san.  Such a fool.  Your trust will be the end of you one day."

"Maybe, Siria-san, maybe."  And with that, Siria disappeared, along with the scene.  It faded to black and Kagome snapped back into reality.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha.  Kagome turned to look at the hanyou.  "Daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu," she said with a smile.

"I'll be leaving now," said Siria.  Kagome turned to see the crimson haired girl as she turned to walk away.

"Ano…Siria-san?"

"What you saw was the truth, Kagome-san.  It may have been a nightmare, but I…what I told you…it was true."

"Siria-san…even though you told me before not to feel sorry for you, I still do."

"Arigatou, Kagome-san.  Sayonara."

"Sayonara."  And with that, Siria walked off into the darkness.

"Kagome.  Let's go."

"Where?"

"Where else?  We need to find the others."  He turned around and began to head off with Kagome following closely behind him.

******

Shippo was walking slowly through the darkness when a grassy field suddenly replaced it.  He stopped walking.

"Where am I now?" he asked.

"Shippo-chan!" shouted Kagome.  Shippo turned around to see his friends standing on top of a hill.  They were all smiling.  He ran over to them, but stopped when the blue sky turned black.  Lightning lit it up, followed by thunder.  In that instant, a shadowy figure appeared behind them.

"Look out!" cried Shippo.  The rest of the Inuyasha-tachi slowly turned around, only to come face to face with a huge youkai.  They didn't have much time to retaliate.  He extended one long tentacle like thing and pierced Inuyasha through the stomach.  He then lifted the hanyou up and tossed him across the field.  The youkai was a shape shifter who could change his form to anything he pleased.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome as she watched his body fly through the air and hit the ground.  The youkai then knocked her away, but not before cutting her down her stomach.

"Kagome!  Inuyasha!" cried Shippo as he watched them both try to push themselves up.  The youkai jumped over them all and landed near Kagome and Inuyasha.  He swung his now clawed hand at both of them, catching them both with it.  Inuyasha got himself sliced up pretty badly and so did Kagome.  A hole was now through her stomach as well.  Suddenly, the Hiraikotsu came hurtling towards the youkai, but it simply knocked it away with its claws.  The youkai opened its mouth and began to build up youki.  It turned and was about to aim it at Kagome.  When it shot off the beam, Kagome covered her eyes, but Inuyasha jumped in the way, taking the hit himself.  He fell down to the ground.  He didn't move again.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome as she tried to go to him, but she succumbed to her injuries and fell over onto the ground limply.  Shippo began to cry as the two people he considered as his adoptive mother and father fell before him.  Sango, Miroku, and himself were all that was left.  Kirara wasn't present right now for some reason.  The youkai jumped over again and landed behind Miroku and Sango, who were in too great of shock to do anything right now.  The youkai swung a tentacle at them both, knocking them down the hill.  Shippo ran over to the two of them.

"Kitsune-bi!" he shouted as he threw the blue flames at the youkai.  Unfortunately, nothing happened.  'Why?  Why can't I protect them?  I'm a youkai too.  Why aren't my powers working?'  The youkai knocked Shippo away as Miroku and Sango got to their feet.

"Foolish kitsune," said the youkai.  "You and these worthless humans aren't even worth my time.  I thought the hanyou would be a challenge, but he cared more about that girl.  Pathetic.  I am the ultimate youkai.  There is poison flowing all through my body and I can change shape at will.  For example…"  His hand changed into a clawed one.  It reached out and aimed for Sango.  It hit her sending her flying towards Shippo.

"Sango!" cried Miroku, getting fully to his feet.  He ran over to where Sango was and knelt down by her.  She had cuts all over her from the claws.  The youkai swung the other hand and knocked the houshi away as it picked up Sango by the neck.

"Put her down!" yelled Shippo, trying his foxfire again, but it didn't work.  The youkai simply laughed.

"Baka.  You can't harm me."  The youkai then squeezed Sango harder.  Eventually, she went limp.  The tentacle unwrapped from around her neck and she fell lifelessly to the ground.  By this time, Miroku had made it back to where they were.  His eyes were wide as he saw what had happened to Sango.  There was pain and hatred burning in his eyes.  He bent down near her and shook her lifeless form, praying that she would wake up.

"Sango!  Wake up!  Sango!" he cried out.  He looked over her and then hung his head.  She was dead and there was nothing he could do about it now.  The houshi slowly rose and then undid the seal on his hand.

"Temee!" he shouted as he let the full force of the Kazaana loose on the youkai.  It simply smiled.

"Don't you remember, houshi?"  It let itself get taken by the wind.  "My whole body…is made of poison."  And then it disappeared.  Miroku sealed it and then stared wide eyed at it.  Suddenly, the pain hit him full force and he fell to his knees.

"Miroku!" shouted Shippo, running to the houshi's side.  Miroku was panting and it was not becoming harder to breath.  The poison was just too strong and he had taken in too much.

"Shippo.  I'm glad that you're still alive.  Thank you for trying to help us.  I'm sorry we couldn't have stopped it sooner."  And with that, the houshi collapsed to the ground, taking his last, painful breath, before the poison took him away.  Shippo sat down on the grass and hung his head.  Hot tears began to role down his cheeks.

"Everyone…everyone's gone…" he cried.

"Shippo…chan…" came the voice of Kagome.  Shippo's head snapped up and he ran over to the miko.

"Kagome!  I thought you were gone."

"Shippo-chan, listen.  Gomen ne.  I wasn't able to stay with you.  I'm glad you're safe.  As long as you're alive, it was worth it.  I'm glad that at least one of us made it."

"But Kagome, what can I do?  My powers aren't strong enough.  I couldn't protect you or Inuyasha or Sango or Miroku.  I let you all down."

"Shippo-chan, please understand.  We protected you as well when we were fighting.  We wanted you to live.  I'm happy, Shippo-chan."

"It should have been me!" he cried.

"Shippo-chan, you have to make a choice.  You have to decide what you are going to do.  You can mope around, or you can continue the journey on your own and maybe find more people who could help you."

"But I…I…"

"Shippo-chan…please decide.  One decision makes all the difference."  Shippo thought it over.  As long as at least one of them was alive, their ambitions and goals would never die.  He wasn't about to let all the things they had work for go to waste.  And as long as he was alive, there might be a chance to bring them back someday.

"I'll do it, Kagome.  I'll continue on for all of you."

"Arigatou, Shippo-chan."  And with that, it faded, leaving Shippo in the darkness.  He looked around.

"What just happened?" he asked aloud.

"Oi, Shippo!" shouted a familiar voice.  He turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome coming towards him.  He smiled as he realized it had all just been an illusion.

"Kagome!  Inuyasha!" he shouted as he ran to them and then jumped into Kagome's arms.  "I was so scared.  I thought you had died."  He clung to Kagome as if she would disappear if he ever let go.

"Shippo-chan, relax.  It was just an illusion."

"I know."

"Keh, let's get going.  We still have to find Sango and Miroku."

"Right, let's go," said Kagome.  'Sango-chan…I know you can make it through, demo…Miroku-sama…can he survive this?  His soul was weakened when it shattered.  Will he be strong enough or will he…?'  Kagome shook her head.  She didn't want to think about it.  They continued to walk through the darkness in hopes of finding their friends.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Two more chapters!  I think…somewhere around there.  Well, I'll write more soon, k?  I promise.  You have to stick around to see how it all ends.

Chrono –this means time, in what language, I don't know, but it means time…I think.  Anyway, I'm using it as a rip in the fabric of space, but chrono is just more fun and easier to say.  So I used chrono rip instead of a rip in the fabric of space.

Saimyousho –Naraku's poison insects.  I've seen it spelt so many different ways, so don't correct me.

Kitsune-bi –means foxfire

Kuso –let me correct something with this word.  Number one, you know that there are no direct translations, right?  And no direct spelling?  We just use a similar meaning when we translate?  Well, if you know that, then this word is just an expression of anger, which can translate to those two words.  So please don't correct me on this one.  I've done my research.

Well, until the next chapter!

Bye^.^


	24. The Chrono Rip, part Two

Well, we're getting closer to the end now, aren't we.  There isn't much left.  And this chapter is basically for Sango and Miroku.  Just to tell you, Sango's nightmare will be a mix of the stuff from episode 33, episode 100, and some stuff that I add in on my own^.^  Sorry, but the ideas are so cool!  I love those episodes^.^  If you don't know what I'm talking about then I'll tell you.  Episode 33 is the illusionary death episode, you know, with the evil tree.  Episode 100 is where a demon traps them and makes them relive memories and then their fears.  However, Inu-chan saved them in the end^.^

Anyway, now it's time to go onward!

Note!  This has to do with fluff.  I know I SAID they would all be couples, but I have ideas for a sequel, and it doesn't work if they all get together at the end of this fic.  So please, don't bug me about it, okay?  And PLEASE don't be mad at me.  PLEASE!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.  I just bought two new Cds!  More like my mom bought me one and I bought the cheaper one^.^  I have Lifehouse's second CD now and I also have a CD by Train.  Yay me!

*************************************************************************************************************************

Yume sat quietly in her chair.  Her eyes scanned the room.  Cycil was the only one still standing with her.  Siria was gone and still hadn't returned.  Suddenly, she emerged from the darkness.  Her eyes were downcast, refusing to meet the glances from her friends.

"Siria, what's wrong?" asked Yume.  Siria stopped where she was.

"I couldn't stop her from proceeding," she answered.  "Gomen ne, Yume.  I failed."  Yume shook her head.

"You did no such thing, Siria.  It's fine.  They won't reach this place."

"Who's left?" asked Cycil.  Yume looked to both of them and then closed her eyes.  It was quiet for a while.

"Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama, and Shippo are heading off to find the others.  Sango-sama and Miroku-sama haven't encountered the nightmare yet."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Iya.  Remember.  If even one of them doesn't make it, none of them will.  They have to make it here together, or they will all be sent out of this dimension, never to return here.  Sango-sama may be strong enough to overcome hers, however…I doubt that Miroku-sama will be able to overcome his.  I will make sure of it.  I will pour everything I have into his nightmare.  His soul was weakened from being shattered.  He won't make it through."  Siria and Cycil simply nodded.  They could detect the pain in Yume's voice, even if she was good at hiding the way she truly felt.  'Gomen nasai, Sango-sama, Miroku-sama.  However, I can't let you get here.  Miroku-sama will die from this.  Sango-sama, forgive me.'

******

Sango was walking slowly through the darkness, looking for her friends.  Suddenly, the scene changed to that of a field at night.  It was breathtaking.  Sango looked around, unsure as to where she was.

"Aneue!" shouted a soft male voice.  Sango froze.  She knew that voice.  She wasn't sure if she wanted to turn around, in fear of seeing nothing.  However, she slowly turned and her eyes went wide.  There he was.  Her beloved little brother was running up to her, waving.  There was a huge smile on his face.

"Kohaku…" she whispered quietly.  He ran up to her and hugged her, and Sango hugged him back.  Tears were streaming down her face.  "Kohaku.  I'm glad you're back,"

"Aneue…why are you crying?" he asked her.  Sango just pulled away, smiling.  She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Na-nandemo," she responded.  "I just missed you so much."  She hugged him again, only this time, she held him tighter.  'I won't let you go again,' she told herself.

"Aneue, there's something I want to show you," he said.  He took her hand and began to pull her into a nearby forest.  They walked down the path until they reached a small clearing.  Sango gasped.  It was beautiful.  There was a waterfall, pouring into a river that was flowing slowly.  The trees around it made it even better.

"Wow, Kohaku.  This place is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, aneue."  Suddenly, he disappeared from her side.

"Kohaku?" questioned Sango.  Suddenly, the water flashed red and the sky turned the same crimson color.  Everything besides the water and sky turned black.  They remained red.  "Kohaku?"

"Over here, aneue," he said from across the river, his head hung low so she couldn't see his eyes.  In his hand was his sickle shaped weapon, covered in crimson.

"Kohaku," said Sango in surprise.  The blood dripped off of it.  Sango looked behind him and saw blood covered bodies.  Her eyes were wide with fear and they were welling up with tears.

"Inuyasha…Shippo…Kirara…Kagome-chan…you killed them."  The four, blood covered bodies were as still as death.

"Hai, aneue.  I killed them," he said quietly.  "I killed them all."  Sango was shocked.  "And now, I must say goodbye, my dear aneue."  He raised the weapon and threw it at her, but Sango dodged and began to run off, back towards the clearing.  She knew Kohaku was following her.  There was no way she would be able to escape, and she didn't want to hurt her little brother.  She eventually made it into the clearing and dodged again as the weapon came at her.  However, another chain came out and wrapped around her leg, causing her to trip up.  She fell and rolled down a small hill.  She sat up and froze as she saw Kohaku at the top of the hill.

"Kohaku!  Onegai!  Stop this!" she pleaded with him.

"Gomen, aneue."  He threw the sickle at her again and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.  She felt a pair of strong arms lift her from the ground and move her away from where she had been.  She opened her eyes and looked up at the houshi's determined face.

"Houshi-sama," she said quietly.  He landed from his jump and set her down.  Kohaku threw the sickle again, but Miroku blocked it with his shakujou.  Sango watched as it happened again and again, deciding what she should do.  One of them would end up dying, but she wasn't sure which one.  How could she possibly decide between them?

'Sango-sama,' said a familiar, soft voice.

"Yume…why are you here?"

'Sango-sama, gomen ne.  I wanted to give you your greatest desire before your worst fear would happen.'

"Nani?"

'Miroku-sama has to die.  Forgive me.'

"Iya!"  She shouted.  "He won't die.  I won't let him!"

'Demo, Sango-sama…'

"I won't let him!"  Sango ran towards the houshi who was battling her brother.  The chain of the sickle wrapped around the shakujou and Kohaku yanked it away from Miroku.  The houshi now had nothing left to protect him.  The sickle was about to imbed itself in his chest when Sango stepped in the way and blocked with the Hiraikotsu.  She then threw the boomerang at her brother, but Kohaku jumped over it.  He threw out a smoke bomb like thing and they both lost track of him.

"Where is he?" questioned Sango.  Miroku said nothing.  Neither of them knew that Kohaku had jumped behind them.  He then threw the sickle towards them.  Miroku suddenly gasped and stepped forward.  Sango slowly turned around and saw the chain that was connecting Kohaku to Miroku.  There was pain written all over the houshi's face.  Kohaku pulled back and the sickle came out of Miroku's back and towards the boy.  Miroku fell down to his knees and then to his stomach.  Sango could see the huge hole in his back.

"Houshi-sama!" she shouted.  She knelt down next to him.  She looked up and saw that Kohaku was nowhere to be found.  She turned her full attention to Miroku.  "Houshi-sama, it'll be alright.  You'll be fine."

"Sango," he whispered.  "I'm glad you're safe."  She turned him over so that he was on his back.  She then placed his head on her lap.  Sango concentrated her mind.

'Yume?' she questioned.

'Nani?' asked the dream weaver.

'Is he going to live?'

'…Sango-sama…'

'If he isn't, then I want you to take my life instead.'

'Are you kidding?'

'Iya.  I would rather die than watch him die.  Onegai, Yume.'

'Sango-sama…you are indeed strong.  You fought against your brother to save Miroku-sama, and now you would rather lose your life than lose him.  You are indeed a selfless person.  You are stronger than I ever would have thought.'  Suddenly, the scene faded, leaving her in darkness again.

"Houshi-sama?" she asked out loud, but there was no response.  "Yume?"  Still nothing.  "It must have just been an illusion.  I need to go find the others."  She began to head off to try and find her friends.

******

Miroku walked all alone through the darkness.  He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was supposed to be looking for.  Suddenly, a breeze picked up and he was placed in a familiar crater once the scene changed.

"Where am I?" he questioned the ground around him.  He turned around and saw a familiar gravestone looking structure.  His eyes widened.  "This is…my…"  He didn't get to finish his sentence.  The breeze was getting stronger.  He looked around and then down at his hand.  The kazaana was growing.  He watched as the black hole kept growing.  He could see it under the glove now.  The sealing cloth didn't even cover it anymore.

"Hello, houshi," said a dark voice.  He looked up and saw the one person he loathed more than any other.  The hanyou was smiling down at him, his crimson eyes gleaming.

"Naraku," said Miroku darkly.  He put all of his hate into the name.

"Houshi, your life will end soon.  There isn't much time left."

"Then I'll end it all now!" he shouted as he began to remove the rosary.

"It won't save you.  It won't work on me."

"We'll see about that."

"Even if it does, you will die.  Have you forgotten?  My body is made entirely out of poison.  It will spread and kill you quickly."  Miroku stopped what he was doing.  "And you don't want to die, do you houshi."

"Miroku!" shouted a familiar voice.  Miroku turned around to see his friends behind him.  Inuyasha switched his glance from the houshi to Naraku.  His eyes narrowed.  "Naraku!  What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?  I'm here to destroy you.  And you, houshi.  You will die here, no matter what.  After all, this is where your father died, and you will follow him."

"You're wrong, Naraku," said Miroku confidently.  "We will defeat you.  You can't stop us all."

"We?  You better look again."  Miroku turned to look at his friends, but found that the spot was empty.  He was all alone.  "Iya…"

"They left you here.  They don't care about you.  They would rather save themselves."

"That's not true."

"You are nothing but a burden.  They see you as nothing but an asset."

"You're wrong!  They're my friends."

"Then why did they leave you with me?  They don't care about your life at all."

"Iya!"

"You're nothing to them. They see you as…"

"Iya!!"

"…Nothing."  Something inside of Miroku snapped.  He lost his senses and tore off the rosary, letting loose the kazaana.  Naraku had hit a nerve and Miroku had lost his senses because of it.  Naraku laughed.  "It won't work on me, but it will work on them."  Suddenly, a swarm of Saimyousho came at him, being drawn into the black hole.  Miroku finally regained his senses and quickly put the rosary back on.  He hadn't even paid attention as to how many he had pulled in, but it felt like hundreds.  He felt white-hot pain running through his body.  The poison was spreading faster than he had thought.  Naraku was laughing as he stood on the edge of the crater.

"Baka.  Now you really will die and no one will be able to save you.  You've been abandoned by the only people you cared about.  How does it feel?"

"They…didn't…abandon me.  I know…they wouldn't."

"You know nothing.  They know you're here, but they don't care.  They would rather have it be you than them."

"Urusai!"  Naraku faded out of the scene, leaving Miroku all alone.

"No one would care about a furyou houshi like you.  They just used you to help them.  You're nothing but a baka hentai.  You will die here, Miroku."

"Urusai, Naraku!"  However, there was no reply.  The evil hanyou was gone.  Miroku fell to his knees, his strength leaving him.  He began to crawl and climb out of the crater.  "I…won't…die in…here!" he said, trying to climb out of his father's grave.  He was mad at his father.  He was mad at the fact that he had given him this life, this curse.  He hated his father for everything right now, including for him being here.  "I won't die in your grave!  I refuse!  I'll never forgive you.  Never.  I hate you…oyaji!"  His strength gave out on him and he rolled down the side of the crater and stopped near the gravestone.  He was on his back, his breathing becoming hard and ragged.  He felt hot and it was slowly becoming harder to breath.  He was all alone.  He had been abandoned.

******

"Yume, what's happening now?" asked Cycil.

"Sango-sama is done with hers, and Miroku-sama…he's failing."

"For what reason?" asked Siria.

"Miroku-sama has a lot of bottled up feelings, and he seems to have a lot of hate in him.  Hate for the hanyou, Naraku, and hate for his father."

"His father?"

"When he was younger, he was sad that his father had died, and now he's angered by it.  He believes that his father left him, and now he believes that his friends have left him too.  He's been abandoned so many times; it's taking its toll on him.  He's dying from it.  If you give into the nightmare, you die.  It's as simple as that."  Cycil and Siria looked at each other and then back at the hateshi.  After everything that had happened, she was trying so hard to kill them, even if she cared about them.  It just didn't feel right to hurt these people anymore.  But it had to be done.  They weren't allowed to get here.

******

Sango was walking by herself through the darkness, still trying to find someone she knew.  She then stopped when she heard a soft mewing sound.

"Kirara?" she asked the darkness.  Suddenly, the small neko came running up to her master.  Sango bent down and let her jump into her arms.  She hugged the neko and smiled.  "I'm glad you're safe.  Now let's find the others."  However, Kirara squirmed in her arms and then jumped down, running off into the darkness.

"Matte!  Kirara, where are you going?"  The neko stopped and mewed to her.  Sango began to run after Kirara, heading off into the darkness that seemed to be everywhere.  It was so very empty.  Kirara was soon out of sight, but Sango could still hear her mewing.  She ran towards the sound.

"What is it, Kirara?"  She soon saw Kirara, who was next to a body.  Sango quickly ran over to the neko, and she then saw who it was she was standing by.  "Houshi-sama!" exclaimed Sango.  She knelt down next to his body and then slipped her arm under his neck in order to support him.  She cradled his upper torso in her arms.  'He's so cold,' she noted.  He was barely breathing the way it was and his skin was deathly pale.  "Houshi-sama!" she called out again.  "Please wake up!  Houshi-sama!  You need to wake up."  'He must be going against the illusion.  Is he losing?  Is that why he's as cold as death?'  It then struck her.  'If you give in to the illusion…do you die?'

"Houshi-sama, you really need to wake up now.  I'm right here.  Please wake up…Houshi-sama."  All of her attempts were futile.  He was growing colder by the minute.  His breaths came less frequently and his pulse was dropping.  Sango's eyes began to fill up with tears at the thought of losing him.  She then hugged him close.  "You can't die.  I don't want you to.  Please come back.  Open your eyes!"

******

Miroku was lying in his father's grave, his eyes closed.  'I've been abandoned again.  I've been abandoned by the only people I could call friends.  I'm all alone again.'  It began to rain on him as it became even harder to breath.  'This is it.  I'm going to die.'

"Houshi-sama!" shouted a familiar voice, but it seemed far away to him.

"That voice…Sango?" he questioned weakly.  He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Houshi-sama!  Please come back!"

"Sango?"  He looked up and then saw her, standing above him.  She knelt down by him and then lifted his head up.  She was holding him the way she had been in reality.

"Houshi-sama, please don't leave me.  I don't want to be alone again."

"Sango.  I thought you had left me…I thought…you had…"

"Shhhh…I'm here now."  She hugged him closely to her.

"Sango…I don't think I can…make it."

"Houshi-sama…you're stronger than this.  I know you are.  You won't die here, in your father's grave.  I won't let you.  Houshi-sama, what happened?"

"Naraku came…and he…told me I would die here.  All of you came, but then you…left me.  You all left me here…to die.  He told me that you had…abandoned me."  Sango simply hugged him closer.  It was becoming more difficult for Miroku to breath.  His sentences came out in pieces.

"We would never abandon you, Houshi-sama…have faith in us.  Have faith in your friends.  We have faith in you to always be there for us, and no matter what happens, we won't leave you."

"I…believe you…Sango."

"I'm glad.  Now, I know you can make it.  Don't die yet.  I can't lose you now, not after everything we've been through.  Get up, Houshi-sama."

"I feel so weak.  The poison is spreading too quickly…Sango…forgive me, onegai."

"Don't say that.  Houshi-sama…I'll be waiting for you, so please come back to me."  And with that, Sango faded from his sight, but not before laying him back on the ground comfortably.  "Houshi-sama…what do you want to do?"  Her voice also faded after asking him that question.  "What do I want to do?" he asked himself.  "I…want to see you again…Sango.  I don't want to die here.  I don't want…to die like this."  He slowly sat up, panting.  He turned around and began to crawl towards the side.  He then began to climb the dirt wall of the crater.  'I refuse to die here.  I want to see them again.  I want to see Sango.  I don't want…to die!'  He pulled himself out of the crater and stood, facing the sky.

"Sango!  I made it!  I want to see you again.  Sango…I need to tell you now.  Sango…aishiteru…aishiteru."  And with that, it faded, and Miroku saw nothing but darkness.

******

Siria and Cycil watched as Yume focused on what was happening with the Inuyasha-tachi.  Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead, slowly sliding down her face.  Siria and Cycil watched her.  She seemed tired.

"Cycil," said Siria quietly.

"Nani?"

"Why does Yume seem so tired?"  Cycil took a good long look at the dream weaver and noticed that she was breathing rather deeply.

"I'm not exactly sure.  All of these nightmares must be taking their toll on her.  She's trying too hard."

"But if they come here, she won't have enough strength to defend herself."

"That's why we're here.  Siria, we have to protect Yume no matter what.  We have to do everything in our power to stop the Inuyasha-tachi, otherwise they'll kill her…and I don't want to see her die."

"I don't either."

"So we'll protect her with our lives."  Both girls nodded as they continued to watch Yume struggle.

******

Sango watched as color began to return to Miroku's face.  His breathing became more regular and his pulse quickened, steadily going back to normal.

"Houshi-sama…you did it."  He still wasn't awake, so Sango hugged him closer.  "You beat the nightmare…demo…how did you do it?  What saved you?"  She shook her head and just hugged him more.  "It doesn't matter.  I'm just glad you're alive.  Houshi-sama, I don't want you to ever leave me.  You have to promise that you'll always be there for me, no matter what.  Don't ever leave…onegai…aishiteru."  Suddenly, Miroku groaned.  Sango released her grip on him and lied him back down on the ground.  He then slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Welcome back, Houshi-sama," she said.

"Sango?  Was…was it all just…"

"It was an illusion based off of your fears."

"Sango…arigatou."

"What for?"

"Because of what you said to me, I was able to make it out.  I was able to return to you.  Sango…I know what I want to do.  I want to stay here, where I belong.  I want to stay right along side my friends and by you.  Arigatou, Sango.  You saved me.  No one else."  Sango blushed slightly.

"I'm glad you're safe, Houshi-sama.  I was afraid I had lost you."

"You'll never lose me.  I promise.  I'll stay right here if you want me to."  Sango simply smiled and nodded.  Miroku then sat up and Sango quickly hugged him.  Miroku was surprised at first.  This was the first time she had really hugged him like this and he made sure to control himself.  He hugged her back, holding her carefully.

"Arigatou," said Sango quietly.

"You're welcome."

"Oi!  Sango!  Miroku!  Kirara!" shouted a certain hanyou.

"Where are you guys?" shouted a concerned miko.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" shouted none other than Shippo.  Sango and Miroku smiled and then broke their embrace.  They both stood up and Sango picked up Kirara, who mewed adoringly.

"Kagome-chan!  Inuyasha!  Shippo!  We're over here!" shouted Sango.

"Where?" shouted Inuyasha.

"Over here!"

"Where is 'over here'?"

"I'm right here!"  She began to wave her free arm.

"…Where?"  Sango and Miroku both sweat dropped.

"Inuyasha, you have good hearing and a good nose.  You should know where we are!" shouted Miroku mockingly.

"Urusai, bouzu!  It's not my fault everything looks the same!"

"Houshi desu.  We're over here!"  Miroku also began to wave his arms.  He then looked to the ground and found his discarded staff.  He picked it up and began to wave it too, making a jingling sound.  Eventually, three figures emerged from the darkness.  Inuyasha seemed annoyed.

"Finally!" he said, slightly relieved.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Kagome.  Sango and Miroku simply nodded.

"Keh, why wouldn't they be?" asked Inuyasha.  "Now, let's go find Yume.  I'm sure she's behind this."  Suddenly, the surroundings began to swirl, the darkness flashing a purple color.  Suddenly, the familiar falling feeling returned as the ground disappeared beneath them.  All of them had but one thing on their minds.  This was it.  This was the last battle.  This would decide their future.  It was time to prove themselves.  They would do it.  They would defy fate.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Well, how was it?  Miroku and Sango confessed their love.  Too bad they don't know it yet.  Neither of them heard it.  How sad, ne?  But they'll know eventually.  I promise.  However, there will be a catch that you have to wait around for.

Anyway, right now, I gotta go organize my life.

Aneue –older sister.  It's what Kohaku calls Sango

Urusai –shut up

Furyou houshi –a delinquent monk

Oyaji –the way Miroku refers to his dad.  He once called him 'Chichiue', but he isn't so respectful towards him anymore.  Oyaji is a disrespectful way of saying father.

Aishiteru –the long awaited 'I love you'.

Houshi desu –it means 'I'm a monk'.  It's what Miroku says to Inuyasha when he calls him a bouzu.

Well, gotta get going.  Bye for now^.^


	25. It's not Sayonara, just Ja Ne

Well, this is it.  This is the climactic end to my first Inuyasha fanfic, and I'm sorry it took so long.  The reason being, I always end a fic with a song, and I was searching for the perfect song to use.  Then I found this one while watching music videos and I loved it.  I wanted to use it.  I downloaded it and listened to it a few times and decided it worked for this chapter.  So basically, the last few weeks were spent finding a song and planning out this chapter.  I hope you enjoy this.  I worked hard on it.

So, with no further adieu, here's the LAST CHAPTER!  If you didn't know that, then maybe you should read the author's notes.  They can be IMPORTANT sometimes, ya know.

Disclaimer:  For the last time, I don't own Inuyasha, and I only have 4 dollars anyway, so there.  And it will be spent on candy VERY soon.  Well, read on!  And please read the authors note at the end of this chapter.  READ IT, it's IMPORTANT.  I also don't own the song "The Starry Sky" from Angelic Layer.  I used the translations…hope that's okay.

*************************************************************************************************************************

*Fate and Destiny…they're so similar, yet so very different.  Both have endings, both have beginnings…and both have consequences.  There isn't much left to say, except that nobody can control fate.  There are those who believe they can control it, but in the end, they are nothing but victims of fate…and champions of destiny.  In the end, no one can control fate.  The master will always be nothing more than a puppet, because life is ironic.  So, is fate real?  Is destiny real?  I don't know, and neither does anyone else.  It's meant to be that way.  You have to be a free mind.  Think for yourself.  Believe in fate if you want to, but don't allow it to lead you.  Make your own decisions.  Just remember, you can't control everything.  Life will take its own course.  Remember.  No one can control fate…fate will control you.  The will to live is strong.  Remember that.  So believe in what you want…and fulfill your own dreams.*

(Uh…Again tonight there's the fleeting starry sky

Uh…The shining stars are hanging with wishes…)

They were falling.  The darkness swirled around them as they fell slowly.  It was more like floating than falling.  It was very calming.  All of them appeared to be asleep, or unconscious.  The six members of the Inuyasha-tachi were prepared.  They were ready to end this.  They wanted out of this world and wanted to go about their lives again as they used to.  Searching for Naraku, finding the Shikon no Tama…but they couldn't.  They couldn't return to that life until this quest was finished.  This would be the final battle.  It would be the ultimate test.  Nothing was going to get in their way.  Nothing…

******

"Yume?" questioned Cycil, who was facing the dream weaver.  "What's happening?"

"They beat the illusions," she answered simply.

"So they're coming here?" asked Siria.

"Hai.  However…I'm going to give them one more.  Maybe there's still a way to stop them."  Yume closed her eyes and focused on the falling people who were slowly approaching her thrown room.  'This has to work…I don't want to die yet…I will defy fate…just you watch.'

******

A pair of golden eyes slowly opened and looked around.

"Where are we?" questioned the hanyou, Inuyasha.  He looked around as he continued to fall.  He saw his friends were also beginning to wake up.  They all moved around as they fell so that they were soon falling feet first.  However, they were falling slowly.  Inuyasha thought it felt more like floating, and Kagome was relating it to being on the moon.  It was as if gravity didn't exist, yet a small amount was slowly bringing them down.  Suddenly, they landed on solid ground and the darkness quickly disappeared, spreading out a field in front of them.  They looked around, but all their eyes soon rested on the opposite side of the field.  Standing there was a gigantic herd of youkai, all waiting to charge at the six members of the Inuyasha-tachi.  But the person standing in front of them was the one they were all focused on.  His crimson eyes gleamed and his long black hair swayed behind him.

"Naraku…" growled Inuyasha.

"Hello, Inuyasha," said Naraku in his normal, calm voice.  He raised his hand slightly, but stopped halfway.  "It's time to end this.  Sayonara."  And with a smirk on his face, he signaled for all the youkai to charge at the group.

(Although worries will always endure,

The door is opening

Walking, falling, you're the one that picks me up and gives me strength

So you'll become the proud star I'll sing of

Now I won't do less than my best, I'll become stronger like…)

The youkai began to run across the field, heading right for the Inuyasha-tachi.  Inuyasha placed his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, preparing to draw it out.  Kagome knocked an arrow and aimed at a youkai, ready to launch it if need be.  Shippo stayed near her, standing behind her legs.  Sango and Miroku were standing next to each other.  Sango readied the Hiraikotsu and Miroku gripped his prayer beads.  They would win.  They'd beat this, and they'd to it together.  As soon as the youkai were within striking distance, Kirara transformed and lunged at the youkai.  Sango released the Hiraikotsu, sending it right through a few of the demons.  Kagome let her arrow fly, piercing through quite a few with just one arrow.  She quickly knocked another and continued doing it.  There were probably one thousand youkai there, if not more.  Miroku gripped his prayer beads harder and was about to rip them off, when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Houshi-sama, you can't," said Sango.  "Look."  Both of them looked into the sky and saw a swarm of Saimyoushou approaching.  Miroku scowled and removed his hand from the beads.  Inuyasha and Kagome had noticed the swarm of insects as well.  Inuyasha smirked.

"I'll handle it," he said.  Tetsusaiga began to swirl with the power of the Kaze no Kizu.  Inuyasha prepared to swing his mighty sword.  He watched for a while and then swung it, sending the blazing power of the Kaze no Kizu right towards the insects.  "Kaze no Kizu!" he shouted.  The light instantly destroyed the insects and Inuyasha turned to Miroku, who nodded, understanding exactly what the hanyou meant.  Kirara watched them while attacking the youkai and then backed off, going to stand near her master.  Miroku then ripped off the rosary.

"Kazaana!" he shouted, releasing the black void.  They all watched as it devoured the demons.

"I'm going for Naraku!" shouted Inuaysha as he ran towards the evil hanyou himself.  Kagome shot an arrow in Naraku's direction, but it simply bounced off and landed on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome, catching the inu hanyou's attention.  "Naraku has a barrier!"

"I got it!" shouted back Inuyasha.  As he approached Naraku, the Tetsusaiga began to glow red.  He stopped running and then prepared to use another Kaze no Kizu.  He swung it, sending the light in Naraku's direction.  Naraku just smirked.

"You'll never break my barrier," he said.

"Just watch me."  The light reached Naraku and the hanyou watched as his barrier was lifted by the light.  His face changed to an expression of shock and slight fear.

Meanwhile, Miroku continued to suck in the youkai.  Some would escape the path every once in a while, but Sango would quickly take care of it with her Hiraikotsu.  Kagome would shoot an arrow if one got passed Sango.  Miroku was getting tired, however, and wasn't going to last much longer.  Kagome and Sango both knew this.  Inuyasha could tell as well.  He turned around.

"Kagome!  Shoot an arrow this way!  Aim for Naraku!" shouted Inuyasha.  Kagome knocked another arrow and aimed for Naraku, who was still in shock of losing his barrier.

"Okay!" shouted Kagome.  She released the arrow, sending it right at Naraku.  Inuyasha swung his sword, sending the powerful golden light towards Naraku.

"Kaze no Kizu!" he shouted.  The golden light from the Kaze no Kizu mixed with the purifying light from Kagome's arrow.  It headed right towards Naraku.  The hanyou didn't have a chance.  The attack collided with him, ripping him apart.

(Unswaying love, this important love

No one else is so precious

This night is surely uneasy but

We're the ones that won't lose, but go on living…)

The Inuyasha-tachi watched as Naraku disappeared, the scenery going with him.  They were suddenly placed in a black room, swirled with dark purple colors.  A few blue torches were lit near a thrown.  Their eyes fell on the three people in front of them.  One was the crimson haired ningen, Siria.  Another was the youkai, Cycil, and the last one was someone that only Sango had seen.  It was the dream weaver, the hateshi, known as Yume.

"Yume…" whispered Sango.  Kagome looked at her friend with concern.  This would be hard on Sango, but it had to be done.  Yume just watched them from her thrown.  Her eyes were sad, but her expression was indifferent.  Instead of her moving, Siria and Cycil both stepped forward.

"Don't worry, Yume," said Siria.

"We'll handle this," finished Cycil.  Cycil cracked her claws and smirked.  She spread her wings and launched herself right at Sango, who blocked with the Hiraikotsu.  Cycil pushed off of it and headed for Miroku.  She used her claws to swipe at him, but he managed to dodge.  Sango threw Hiraikotsu at the youkai, but she easily dodged it and continued with trying to hit them.  Kagome knocked an arrow and fired it at her.  She dodged that as well.  Shippo stayed with Kirara, who had now transformed and was helping her human friends fight off Cycil.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha kept his eyes on Siria, who was walking slowly towards him.  She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword and drew it, extending it outwards.  The blade pulsed and began to glow red.  Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga in front of him, awaiting her attack.  Siria then ran at him, but as she neared him, she jumped up and over him, quickly turning to strike him from behind.  However, Inuyasha was fast on his feet and whirled around to block her.  Their swords met, the sound resonating off of the dark walls and echoing in the emptiness.  They continued to fight, blocking each other's swings.  Siria smirked.

"I'll win this time, Inuyasha," she said.  Inuyasha smirked as well.

"We'll see about that," he responded.

Meanwhile, Cycil had backed away and had risen above them.  She raised her hands above her head, palms facing up.  Above her, a ball of youki began to form.  It was a golden ball of demonic energy.  She smirked as she looked down at the helpless humans.

"Prepare to die," she said in a cocky tone.  In her mind, she had already won.  She was ready to launch the ball of youki.

"Kagome-chan!" shouted Sango, turning to the miko who was trying to knock an arrow before the ball was launched.

"I know, Sango-chan, I'm trying," she said as she nearly dropped the arrow.  Her hands were shaking from the nervous pressure and she was having a hard time keeping her arrow steady.  Cycil smiled as she was about to throw it towards them.  Miroku looked as if he was ready to push the others out of the way if he needed to.  Cycil moved her hands back, ready to let it go, but something stopped her.  In her mind, she saw Yuki, smiling at her, admiring her, and Yuki's family, waiting for her.  Cycil was hesitating, and this didn't go unnoticed.

"Kagome-sama!" shouted Miroku.  "Do it now!"

"Right."  Kagome finally got her arrow ready and then aimed for the ball of youki.  She let the arrow fly.  It hit the ball, which then proceeded to explode.  Cycil noticed this, but didn't do anything to stop it.  She closed her eyes, understanding what was about to happen.

"I got careless…all because of a human child."  The light from the explosion devoured her.  It sent massive gusts of wind in all directions.  Cycil fell from it and landed on her knees.  She was burned in many places and her wings were ripped.  The left wing was broken and twisted.  She managed to push herself to her feet.  Her breathing was strained, but she still took a step forward.

(music without words)

"I can't lose…I won't lose…"  She readied her claws and used all of her strength to run towards them.  She was aiming for Sango, who happened to be the closest.  However, Miroku stepped in the way and used his staff to strike her in the stomach.  He then hit her again, sending her sliding on the ground.  She stopped a few feet away from them and tried to push herself up.  She got back to her feet.

"I refuse to stay down…I have…to protect…Yume…"  Her eyes closed and she collapsed to the ground, losing consciousness.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still dealing with Siria.  She blocked another strike from him.  'I need to end this quickly.  This battle has gone on long enough,' thought Inuyasha.  He came up with a plan.  He used his free hand to grab the sheath for Tetsusaiga, and when Siria charged him, he used it to block with instead of his sword.  Siria was shocked at this move.

"You're using the sword sheath?" she asked in confusion.  In her momentary shock, Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga and knocked the Toukengai out of her hands.  It landed on the ground a great distance away.  Siria watched it and then turned her eyes to Inuyasha.  His fist soon connected with her stomach, knocking her far away.  She ended up near Cycil.  However, she was already out cold.  She didn't move at all.  Kagome smiled at the hanyou.  He had the chance to kill Siria, but had chosen not to.  She would have to remember to thank him for it.  They all ran over to Inuyasha and then turned to face Yume, whose eyes were slightly wide.  However, her calm demeanor soon returned.

"I'm afraid I have no choice," she said softly.  She raised her hand slowly.  "Forgive me…"

(Destiny is such a brutal thing

Can't we follow our expectations?

It's scattering, falling, but this hand is here

I'm carrying painful secrets for you while I sing

Think of, believe, and don't forget this wish)

A white light soon enshrouded the members of the Inuyasha-tachi, forcing them to the ground.  The white aura held them down.  They were on their knees.  It felt like a weight had been placed on their backs.  It seemed, however, that it was more of a mental strain than a physical one.  Their minds were being weighed down heavily.  Inuyasha had managed to open his eyes.  He glared at the dream weaver.  He recalled what Myoga had said to them.  Dream weavers were mentally strong, not physically.  Her powers came from her ability to manipulate the mind, which was what she was doing.  She gave them each an image.  For Inuyasha, he watched as both Kikyo and Kagome were murdered.  Kagome watched the death of her family.  Miroku saw his father die.  Sango watched her father and brother die.  Shippo watched his father and mother both die.

"No…" whispered Inuyasha.  "It's not real…none of it is…because…"  He turned his head and saw Kagome struggling out of the corner of his eye.  "Because Kagome…all of them…they're right here.  They're all right here with me…"  The only one who heard him was Yume, who was slightly impressed.  As she pushed the power she had over them harder, white spheres began to rise up from the dark floor.  They floated near her.  'Please don't get up,' thought Yume.  'Destroying your minds will be less painful.  Don't get up.'  However, Inuyasha could hear her voice in his mind, and he didn't care.

"I refuse," he said.  "I won't give up.  It's not real…none of it is…my friends are right here with me…all of them are…and I won't give in…I won't give in!"  Inuyasha stood up and broke out of the white aura.  He looked to his friends.  They had heard him this time, but he needed to encourage them a little more.

"Get up!" he yelled.  "It's not real, none of it is.  What's real is us and what we're doing here.  Now get up so we can end this and go home."  Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the hanyou.  She nodded and forced herself to her feet, breaking free of the aura as well.  Yume was shocked.  She stared, wide eyed at them.  Shippo and Kirara both stood up at the same time, and Sango stood up not long after.  Miroku forced himself to his feet.  His soul and mind were weakening from all the probing he had gone through, but he wasn't about to give in.  He stood up and broke free from the aura as well.  Yume lowered her hand.  More white globes were appearing.  They were the size of beach balls.  They continued to rise out of the ground around Yume.  The dream weaver lowered her head and placed her hands on the thrown chair.  She then rose and gracefully jumped out, landing soundlessly on the ground.  The thrown disappeared after she left it.  

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice," she said.  Her voice sounded sad, but determined.  Her aura flashed quickly and a pair of beautiful white wings spread from her back.  They were the wings of an angel.  She rose off the ground and floated about two feet above it.  She raised her head and met their gazes with her piercing pink eyes.  There was a fire blazing in them, hiding her pain.  She then closed them and focused.

(Because you will surely hide your weakness

Aren't you definitely scared?

I'm sure I'll come to understand

We're the ones that won't lose, but go on living…)

Her aura flared and with one huge burst of wind, all the spheres were sent flying towards the Inuyasha-tachi.  They all readied their weapons.  The spheres soon reached them.  Inuyasha was hacking them apart with his Tetsusaiga.  They were actually quite easy to destroy.  However, one got through to him and hit him in the chest, exploding and sending him flying backwards.  He spun in mid air and landed on his feet.

"Kuso," he cursed to himself.  "Oi!  Don't let them touch you!" he yelled to his friends.  He ran back to where he had been and began attacking the spheres again, making sure none of them got through.  Kagome, who only had two arrows left, was using her bow to attack them.  They were easy to break, just as Inuyasha had noted.  Even Shippo was holding his own with his Kitsune-bi.  Sango was using her katana instead of Hiraikotsu, since it was better in close range combat.  Miroku was easily evading them and using his staff to destroy them.  All the while, Yume just watched.  No matter how many they destroyed, the spheres would never quit coming.  More would just rise from the ground and she would send them towards them.  Even now, she was building up more of them.  They were from her own energy; her own aura created them.  Her spiritual and mind powers were far stronger than they could ever imagine.  While they continued to attack the spheres, Yume allowed her eyes to wander.  They landed on Cycil and Siria.  Both women were unconscious and injured.  'Siria…Cycil…arigatou…thank you for trying to protect me…'  She closed her eyes and focused her mind again.  Both girls began to fade and soon disappeared from the dark room.  'Stay safe…it's my turn to protect you.  I've never been able to stand by myself before.  I need this.  I need to do this on my own, without help.  Please understand.'

(Music without words again)

Yume watched as the Inuyasha-tachi fought against the spheres.  They were trying their hardest to destroy them, but there were just too many to get rid of.  Even though she was wining, her face was vacant of the victory smile.  She knew it was fate, but not many made it this far.  She didn't know what was going to happen to her.  Fate and destiny were always messing each other up.  She lowered her head slightly, staring at the ground.  Behind her, five faint lights were shining, which soon turned into transparent figures.  They were people…no…they were hateshi.  Each one wore a frown on their face.  One had dark green hair, another had blue, then red, white, and gold.  Yume's lavender hair was flowing out behind her.  Each one looked like her slightly.  Their clothing was the same style, but their eyes were harsh and vacant of the emotions that Yume held.  'Failure…' they all said in her mind.  'You're a failure…'  None of them were real…they were just illusions.  Even with all of her powers, her mind was still able to play tricks on her.

"Iya," whispered Yume.  She lifted her head towards the ceiling, which was black like the room.  Her eyes were closed as she stood like that.  Her aura flared as more white spheres rose from the ground around her.

(It was fleeting and no more…

There is no need for sadness now)

Yume opened her eyes, but only in her mind.  She remembered.  She was sitting on the ground in a totally white room.  Her long, lavender hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders.  She was staring at her hands.  Everything about her was intriguing.  Her kimono was beautiful, her hands were shaped perfectly, and her skin was smooth.  It was like just being born.  She felt everything and her eyes mixed with emotions.

"Yume," someone called to her.  She lifted her head and looked upwards, trying to find the voice that had called her.  "Because of you actions, you aren't worthy of being one of us."

"Nani?" questioned Yume.

"You aren't worthy.  Your power is weak compared to ours.  You aren't worthy…you aren't worthy…sayonara…Yume."

"Iya!!"

******

Yume remembered it all so vividly.  She had been left there, alone.  When she had gotten out, she had discovered that all the hateshi were dead, except for her.  Maybe her rejection had been a blessing in disguise.  She hadn't died like them.  She had survived.  She had vowed never to do to anyone what they had done to her.  She wouldn't let anyone be left alone like that.  She had discovered emotions, like hope, happiness, but also pain.  Yes…she was different from the cold-hearted hateshi.  She was Yume.  'Sango-sama…Inuyasha-tachi…onegai…forgive me.  I must defy my fate.  I have to be the one.  I have to be the first to defy fate.  I'm not mistaken.  This is fate…not destiny, and I will defy it.'

'You can't defy fate…' whispered a voice in the back of her mind.

'I can and I will.'

'This is their destiny and your fate.'

'Fate can't affect me.  I'm a dream weaver…I have control over fate.  I can do with it as I please.'

'Can you?  Is that what you think?'  The Inuyasha-tachi had already finished off her spheres.  Yume was still facing the ceiling.  Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Minna-sama…forgive me."  A single tear fell from her closed eyes and landed on the ground, shattering into small crystalline drops.

(It was fleeting, but no more

There is no need for sadness, but…

Though there are surely many obstacles

We're the ones that won't lose, but go on living…)

Yume's aura exploded once more, sending the spheres flying towards them again.  However, they weren't going to take it this time.  Miroku reached for his prayer beads as everyone got behind him.  He ripped them off and unleashed his Kazaana once again, pulling all the spheres towards him.  They were being sucked in easily.  A few would escape the line, but Kirara and Shippo easily took care of them.  Kagome pulled her second to last arrow out of the quiver and knocked it.  She sent it flying towards Yume, but it bounced off and landed to the ground.

"Arigatou, Kagome," said Inuyasha.  "Now I know there's a barrier.  We'll finish this now."

"Hai," agreed Kagome.  "Miroku-sama, hold on a little longer, alright?"

"Hai," he responded.  The spheres were made of energy and it was beginning to get hard for him to hold his ground.  Sango watched him and then looked at her katana.  She gripped it tightly and ran over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, onegai…let me do it," she said.  Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked to Sango with confusion.  Kagome was instantly concerned for her friend.

"Sango-chan…are you sure?  Can you…really destroy Yume?"

"I can and…I will," said Sango, though her voice didn't display any confidence.  It was replaced with pain and sorrow, but determination.  She would do it.  She wouldn't let them down this time.  "Trust me.  I can do this."  Inuyasha nodded.

"Alright then, let's do this."  The three of them nodded.  Miroku watched them as he continued to draw the orbs away from the rest of the group.  Inuyasha and Sango broke into a run, Inuyasha being ahead of her by a few feet.  Once they got close enough, the Tetsusaiga began to glow red.  Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome, who was knocking her very last arrow.

"Now, Kagome!" he shouted.  Kagome nodded and released the bowstring, sending the arrow flying towards Yume's barrier.  Inuyasha then swung the Tetsusaiga while lunging forwards and into the air.  The power of the Kaze no Kizu from his red Tetsusaiga and the miko powers from Kagome's arrow merged into one amazing force, hitting Yume's barrier and instantly destroying it.  Inuyasha landed and watched as Sango ran forwards.  Yume was in shock at the sight of her barrier being destroyed.  She then watched Sango.  The taijiya flipped her katana so that she was holding it more like a spear than a sword.  She ran towards Yume, and when she got close enough, she jumped forwards, lunging at the dream weaver.  Yume watched in shock.  Sango's eyes were welling up with tears as she poised her katana.

(Words end)

"Gomen nasai, Yume," she said.  And with that, she drove the sword forward and into Yume's stomach.  The dream weaver's eyes widened in unspeakable pain as the sword went all the way through her.  She began to fall back.  Everything stopped in that moment.  The spheres disappeared and Miroku closed the Kazaana.  Suddenly, they all disappeared, vanishing from the darkness.

******

Outside, the sun was shining and the sky was blue with only a few white clouds floating aimlessly.  The grass swayed slightly from the wind that was blowing.  The leaves on the trees rustled, sending off a beautiful and calming melody.  In the clearing was a grassy meadow, much like the one the Inuyasha-tachi had stayed at when Myoga had told them about the hateshi.  Suddenly, seven figures materialized in the air.  They gently fell to the ground.  The Inuyasha-tachi landed on the slope of the hill, while the dream weaver, Yume, landed on top of it, being shaded slightly by the lone tree that stood at the top of the hill.  She just laid there, a whole in her stomach where Sango's sword had pierced through her.  She just stared forwards, dazed.  Her pink eyes were clouded with confusion as she stared at the sky and watched the clouds.  Soon enough, six faces appeared above her.  They all had questioning eyes, except for Sango, whose eyes were filled with hurt and sorrow.  Yume just closed her eyes and sighed to herself.

(Music ends)

"Gomen nasai," said Yume, her eyes closed.  Even though she couldn't see their faces, she knew they were slightly shocked at the apology.  She opened her eyes and focused on the sky.  It was beautiful and full of life.  It seemed to be watching over the world they lived in.  It was their world.  Yume allowed a smile to grace her slim lips.  "I've always wanted to see the sky, and now that I have…"  She shook her head, allowing her voice to fall and allowing the sentence to remain incomplete.  "I've caused all of you so much trouble."

"It's not your fault," said Inuyasha.  Everyone turned towards the hanyou.  That was the last thing they expected him to say.  "Myoga-jiji told us about you.  You're one of the hateshi.  You're supposed to deal with the fate of groups of people who could change the world."

"Exactly," said Yume.

"Then it wasn't really your fault.  It was your duty."

"My…duty…but I didn't want it to be.  I didn't understand anything until now.  I now know why the other hateshi never got involved with humans.  It's so complicated.  We bring about death and pain…yet we are only carrying out our duty, which is to carry out fate…however…this wasn't fate…it was destiny.  If only I had realized it sooner, we could have forgotten this whole mess.  None of this would have happened.  I couldn't see the fine line between the two, and I chose the wrong path."  She sighed again and closed her eyes.  "I guess…I deserve this.  I was a fool, and now I'm going to die because of my incompetence…because of my ignorance.  All these years, I've been thinking that I was the ultimate hateshi…that I would thrive where the others had failed, but…in the end, I ended up the same as they did.  No hateshi ever lives when destiny is mistaken for fate, and I realized the truth behind this too late."  She opened her eyes again and smiled at the people staring at her.  "I guess you must think I'm insane.  It's not far from the truth."

"Yume!!" shouted two people.  The Inuyasha-tachi turned to see Cycil and Siria run up the hill towards their master.  The Inuyasha-tachi members backed away as the two women fell to their knees next to the dream weaver.  Yume smiled at them.

"I'm glad you two are alright," said Yume.  "I wanted the two of you to survive."

"Yume, we have to treat your wounds," said Siria in a panicked voice.

"We'll use the kiseki again and save you," added Cycil.  Yume just shook her head slowly.

"Iya.  I don't want you to.  I don't want to live again."

"Nani?" they both questioned.  The Inuyasha-tachi stared at her as well, wondering what had gotten into the hateshi.

"Being placed in that dimension…having no real physical form…not being able to touch or truly feel anything…and being bound by my duty.  You tell me…what kind of life is that?"  None of them responded.

"It's better than nothing, though, isn't it?" asked Kagome.  "If you can live, you can be who you want to be, right?"  Yume shook her head.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way…this is my fate."  Her body became transparent, and Cycil and Siria became increasingly worried.  Yume noticed this.  She reached up her hand and set it on the grass.  It was soft and tickled her hand slightly.  She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the warmth from the sun.  She then opened them and smiled a weak smile.  "You have no idea how long I've awaited this day.  I'm finally alive…I can feel everything.  I can feel the sun."  She turned her head and saw that Kirara was standing next to Sango, who was close to where Yume was.  The dream weaver lifted her other hand and brought it towards Kirara.  The small neko allowed Yume to pet her.  Yume smiled.  "I can touch and feel everything at last.  It feels good to be able to experience this."  She turned her attention back to Cycil and Siria.  "Siria…Cycil…I have a request."

"What is it?" asked Cycil.

"I want both of you to live your lives to the fullest.  You're free now.  You're no longer bound to me.  Please…live."  They both nodded, tears welling up into their eyes.

"Sango-sama?" questioned Yume.

"Nani?" asked Sango.

"Onegai…don't be sad or disappointed.  This isn't your fault at all.  Sango-sama…I want to give you something."

"What?"

"Onegai…take the stone on my forehead.  It's a kiseki.  Use it someday…when you need a miracle."

"I can't take it…it's yours."

"Sango…it's my gift to you.  I really want you to have it."  Sango nodded once and reached down to Yume.  She removed the small, diamond shaped stone.  Yume closed her eyes and then reopened them.  "This has always been what I wanted.  You have set me free.  All of you, I thank you.  I understand now.  It's probably better if there aren't any dream weavers left.  Life wasn't meant to be carried out this way.  Living is interesting and life shouldn't be messed around with.  Fate can take its own course and destiny can come when it's supposed to."  Yume began to fade more and she closed her eyes as small bits of light began to break off of her.  "I used to think that I could control fate, but now…I've realized the truth.  In the end, the master… was nothing more than the puppet.  Ironic, isn't it?  Instead of controlling fate…it was fate…that controlled me."  And with that, her body completely disappeared, disintegrating into small points of light.  "…Sayonara…"  They all watched as the lights disappeared, floating away into the never-ending blue sky.

"Yume!" shouted both Siria and Cycil.  They were on their hands and knees, crying.  They gasped when they noticed the Inuyasha-tachi standing in front of them. They lifted their heads and glared at the six members, who had unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Go ahead," said Cycil.

"Kill us already," finished Siria.  Inuyasha reached to his side, towards his sword, but there was something else there as well.  He reached passed his sword and to a second one that was strapped there.  Siria and Cycil closed their eyes and awaited death, but it never came.  They heard the clattering of a sword near them and they opened their eyes.  In front of Siria was the Toukengai.  She eyed it in shock and the looked up at Inuyasha, who had thrown it down to her.

"Take it and leave," he said forcefully.

"Na..ni?" questioned Siria.  Both her and Cycil were in shock.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?  What part of leave don't you understand?" he shouted.

"You're going to let us go?  After everything we've done?" asked Cycil.  He nodded.

"Doushite?" asked Siria.

"Because Yume wanted both of you to live," responded Kagome.  "She wants you to be free."

"So how could we possibly kill you," said Sango.  Siria and Cycil both looked around the group.  After everything, they were going to let them leave.

"Besides," started Miroku.  "Both of you…have helped us more than once.  Don't think I didn't notice."

"Miroku…" whispered Siria.  "Even you…are going to allow me to leave…after what I did to you?"

"Hai."

"Gomen nasai…Miroku…" said Siria as she stood up.  Cycil also stood up.

"Arigatou," responded Cycil.  "We appreciate this."

"Yeah, yeah," said Inuyasha, getting sick of all of this touching and emotional stuff.

"So, what will the two of you do?" asked Sango, running her fingers over the kiseki in her hand.

"I got an invitation to stay in a small village for a while.  I think I'll take them up on their offer.  After that…I think I'll go after Naraku."

"We'll reach him first," said Inuyasha, as if this was a competition.

"So is that what all of you are going to do?" questioned Siria.

"Hai," responded Kagome.  "We're going after Naraku again and the Shikon no Tama.  There are still a few pieces left to find."

"I understand."

"What about you, Siria-san?"  The crimson haired ningen bent down and picked up her sword.  She sheathed it and then met their questioning eyes.

"There's something I'm searching for.  I'm going to continue on my own journey and hopefully find it."

"Well, good luck to both of you," said Kagome with a smile.  "Hopefully, we'll see each other again."

"Yeah," said Cycil with a smile.

"You bet," said Siria.

"Until then, I'll see ya.  Sayonara," said Cycil.  She spread her already healed wings and took to the skies, soaring far off into the blue.

"Sayonara…Cycil," said Siria.  She then turned her eyes to the group in front of her.  "I guess this is farewell."

"No it's not," said Shippo, who was now in Kagome's arms.  Siria eyed the kitsune suspiciously.  "We'll see you again someday, remember?  It's not 'Sayonara'…it's just 'ja ne'."  Siria smiled at this and turned her eyes to all the members of the Inuyasha-tachi.

"Well then, ja ne, minna-san."

"Ja ne!" they all said.  Siria smiled and turned around.  She then sprinted off, heading into the forest.  The Inuyasha-tachi stood there for a while, smiling.

"Now what?" asked Shippo, looking up at Kagome.  Kagome laughed lightly and then hugged the kitsune.

"Let's continue our journey," she said.  They all nodded and smiled.  They turned around and began to walk off.  Inuyasha took the lead as he always did, followed by Kagome, who was very close behind him.  This whole journey had brought them closer than ever.  In the back, Sango and Miroku were walking side by side, simply enjoying the other's company.  In many ways, this whole ordeal was a blessing.  It had brought them all closer, and had opened a few closed hearts.  Sango turned her gaze to the sky and smiled.

'Yume…it's not sayonara…just ja ne.'  The kiseki she still had in her hand pulsed lightly, sending a warm and comforting feeling through the taijiya.

'Arigatou…Sango…for showing me…the clear and beautiful…blue sky.'

'Ja….ne…'

THE END…OR IS IT? (See authors note at bottom.)

*************************************************************************************************************************

Well, that's the last chapter of Dream Weaver.  What do you think?  I hope you liked it, cause it took about four hours to actually finish it.  I had this song playing the whole time.  It helps me write stuff.

ANYWAY, here's the important stuff I want you all to read.  Number 1, yes, I have a sequel planned out.  Number two, do you want to read it?

Now here's the thing.  If you say you do, then please at least read the first chapter of the sequel.

*Which, I may add, I've ALREADY put up.

And leave your email addresses if you want me to tell you when I update it.  The sequel is called "Castles in the Sky, Shadows on the Ground".  Please read it.  So leave an email address and tell me if you want me to tell you when I update it.  In the sequel, they'll all end up together in the end.  I'll make it more romantic, along with plenty more torture.

So tell me, okay?

Anyway, here's my thank yous.  Number one, I must thank all my reviewers for reviewing.  I'd often wait for certain people to review before updating again.  Even though my number dropped slightly, I still had a ton of fun writing this fic.  Thanks so much you guys.  You really helped me, ya know.  I'm so thankful.  And I must thank my friends for listening to me talk about my fanfiction and not telling me to shut up.  They helped me too with some small ideas.  So thank you!  Next, I will thank…everyone!  I thank everyone who has supported me in my writing, because this is what I truly love doing.

I'm gonna cut it off here before I thank the people who made my computer.

Only two words this time.

Sayonara- duh…it means goodbye, but that's not why I put it here.  I've used this line more than once, just in English.  Instead of them saying goodbye to each other, they say Ja ne, meaning See ya later.  I love that line^.^  I've defined all the other words that I used here in other chapters, so I'm not gonna rewrite them.

Anyway, thanks again, and tell me about the SEQUEL thing.  I'll make sure to email you when I post it if you leave an email address.  Otherwise, tell me if you'll just find it instead, but don't say you'll read it and then decide not to, okay?  Please!

Now, I'm off to North Dakota for a one week break.

Ja ne!


End file.
